A Rose In A Concrete World
by the gifted one
Summary: Taylor and Troy's parents are in the process of getting a divorce, which destroy's both of the Wildcats whole world as they knew it. Will the pain of their parents seperations draw them closer as friends or will it draw them apart forever? Traylor!
1. Chapter 1

_Here I go again. I hope you like this one, a very interesting situation indeed. I don't own High School Musical…even though I really wish I did._

**Permanent Seperation**

Taylor jumped again when she heard the sudden crash of what sound like dishes downstairs. Her parents were at it again and she had been instructed to go to her room and stay there, but she didn't know how long she would be able to take this arguing. It sound like a world war downstairs and she knew that the house and its belongings were going to be the casualties, and she didn't want to be one herself.

Walking to her jacket she scooped up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to pick up.

"Taylor it better be serious for you to be calling me this time of night".

"It is Chad…they're at it again and I can't take it anymore" she said tearing up slightly. She walked to the door, opened it, and held her cell phone in the air so Chad could here all the commotion going on downstairs.

"I have to get out of here" she pleaded as she put the phone back to her ear and closed the door.

"No problem. Look I'll be downstairs in ten, hang tight and I'll pick you up and take you back to my place…bring the usual" he said. She could here him jumping out of the bed and fumbling around for some clothes. "Alright…I'll see you when you get here" she said hanging up her phone.

Taylor went to her closet and grabbed her over night bag. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed some toiletries, some pajamas, two days worth of changing clothes, her iPod, and her book she had been reading for the summer. Looking around her room she wandered if she was leaving anything of importance, she decided to take the journal book Gabriella had bought her for her last birthday. She hadn't written in it yet, but being as this was the worse she had ever heard her parents, the journal might come in handy anyway.

She grabbed her purse, and her jacket with her phone and the little bit of money she had and headed downstairs.

"I can't believe you Kevin! You have the nerve to come in here and act like you haven't been with her! I know you have, you two timing son of a bitch!" screamed Taylor's mom.

Taylor eased her way down the steps hoping that her parents would be too engrossed in their argument to even notice her leaving. The sad thing was that she knew they would be, she had left in the middle of night with Chad for the past year in a half during their arguments, and when she came home a couple of days later they never would ask where she had been.

"You know what Sharon…I'm tired of you and I'm tired of the bull I have to deal with every night!" she heard her father scream as she quietly closed the door and walked down to the sidewalk to wait for Chad. Pacing back in forth she wandered how her parent's relationship had gotten so bad, they use to be the couple that people wanted to be like, but for the past couple of years it has been hell in the McKessie household. She knew her father had had an affair, and by rights her mother should be pissed but she didn't expect for it to go this far.

She saw Chad turning the corner in his car and slowed down in front of her, "Get in girl" he said reaching over and opening the door.

Chad could hear the feud going on inside the house. He shook his head as Taylor shut the door and buckled herself in, "That is getting ridiculous" he said to Taylor while pointing at her house.

"Yeah tell me about it. Can we just get out of here?" she asked quietly.

"No problem Tee Cup" said Chad driving off in the direction of his home. Tee Cup was the nick name he gave Taylor when they had dated briefly last year. She let him still call her that even though they had broken up some time ago…matter of fact they are closer now as friends, than they ever were when they were trying to date.

Taylor remained quiet the rest of the way to Chad's home. He knew she just needed time to get herself together, but her parent's constant bickering was starting to take a toll on her emotionally, and now physically. He could see her getting depressed and slightly weaker as time went on.

Once home Chad grabbed Taylor's bag and escorted her into his home. "I already told my mom, and she has the guest room already set up for ya" said Chad turning on the light in the living room. "You left some stuff here last time anyway…so my mom kept it in the room".

"Thanks" said Taylor quietly.

Chad just looked at his former sweet heart, she was unbelievably sad. He had never seen her like this and they had known each other since first grade…to tell you the truth it broke his heart a little.

"Taylor I know things don't look real good right now, but you gotta no that no matter what I'm here and so is my family. You know my mom considers you her daughter since she never had any right" he said trying to make her smile.

Taylor smiled in spite of herself; it was just like Chad to try to make her feel better with his lame jokes. "Yeah I know…it can't be easy for her to be in a house full of big haired boys" she said making a joke of her own.

"No truer words have ever been spoken" said Chad, walking over to Taylor and engulfing her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and almost as if he was waiting for her to…she broke down crying. Chad tightened his grip around her and swayed her from side to side. "Tee Cup I promise it will get better in time" he whispered into her ears.

Even though she knew it to be true, it still hurt to have her parent's at each other's throats the way they were. The former couple continued to hold on to each other until Taylor completely calmed down.

"Maybe you should take a nice long shower…when you're done I'll have some snacks in your room waiting, then we can talk if you are up to it" said Chad taking her bag to the guest room that was on the first floor. Chad dropped her bag on the guest bed and stood in front of the door.

"Um how about we skip the talk and watch a movie…preferably a comedy" said Taylor.

"Alrighty then, sounds good to me. I'll see you in a few" said Chad walking out to give Taylor some privacy.

Taylor sat down on her bed, even though she had done this multiple times before she could never get use to it. She was eternally grateful for Chad and his family's help but she still wish she was home, with her parents. Taylor decided that her pity party was over and she hoped in the shower and put on her pajamas. When she walked back into her room, Chad had the snacks laid out in the movie already in waiting to be played.

She giggled and ran straight to the bed and sat Indian style while Chad pushed the play button the remote to start the movie. The pair ate with intensity while laughing out loud at the silliness of the movie. The two were so caught up into the film, that Chad's cell phone ringing startled them back into reality. Chad sighed heavily as he answered his phone, "Yeah" he said aggressively.

"Chad…its Troy man…you home" said Troy sounding upset.

"Yeah I'm home, but what's wrong man you sound like you've been crying" said Chad standing up and pressing the pause button on the remote.

"Look I'll tell you when I get there…I'm right around the corner" said Troy hanging up the phone not giving Chad a chance to respond.

"Chad what's wrong?" asked Taylor looking concerned.

"Something's wrong with Troy…he wouldn't tell me what it is but he's on his way here. I'm gonna go meet him outside" said Chad putting on his shoes.

"Maybe I should go too" said Taylor standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea Taylor…he's really upset… and I don't think he would want to see anybody else but me" said Chad softly.

"I get it…he was crying" said Taylor. "Is it okay if I finish the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah…knock your self out" said Chad. He walked out of the bedroom and speed walked his way to the porch. _'Something really must be going on if he was crying' _thought Chad to himself as he waited for Troy's arrival.

Back in the room Taylor tried her best to keep her attention on the movie, but she couldn't help but think about Troy. She had heard his voice over the phone when he called Chad and she was slightly worried.

Once upon a time she, Chad, and Troy had been known as the three musketeers. You very rarely saw them without one another, but that all changed when they went to high school. Troy and Chad were into basketball and Taylor was into science…her and Chad had gotten close again once they started dating but she and Troy were still very distant. They were always cordial to one another but that's as far as it went, there wasn't an deeper level like it use to be. Troy was Chad's best friend now, not Taylor's.

Chad heard Troy's truck stop in front of his house. He waited for his best friend at the top of the front porch steps. "What's going on man?" said Chad once Troy had made his way to the porch.

Troy didn't answer him; he brushed past Chad and started pacing back and forth. Chad watched as Troy was trying to calm him self down, but the more he paced the more upset he became. Before long tears started falling out of his eyes and onto his shirt, as he continued to pace across the front porch.

"Troy…what happened?" asked Chad quietly.

Troy stopped and looked at his best friend since first grade, "She left" he said through clenched teeth as he turned around and started pacing again.

Chad raised his eye brow, "Who left?" asked Chad. Troy continued to ignore him and kept up with his pacing as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Chad sighed heavily and grabbed his best friend arm and turned him around, "Who left?" he asked again quietly.

"My mom…she packed up her stuff and left" he said while he tried to control the breakdown that was threatening to happen. "She just packed her shit and left!" he yelled.

Chad hung his mouth open, "No way…I don't believe it" was the only response he could come up with.

"Well believe it, she came downstairs looked my father in the eyes, and said _'she had enough with pretending to be in love with him'_ and walked out of the door! You should have seen the look on my fathers face, it was like he died right then and there" said Troy clearly upset. "She didn't even say anything to me…she just walked out Chad….my own mother!" screamed Troy.

A dog howled in the distance, and Chad knew instantly that he had to get Troy inside of the house before his neighbors started to complain and call the authorities. "Troy c'mon, let's go inside" said Chad guiding his best friend in the house. They were met by his mother who wanted to know what was going on but upon seeing Troy's face knew something was extremely wrong.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Danforth for making all that noise" said Troy quietly trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"What is going on tonight…" said Mrs. Danforth "first Taylor…now you Troy" she said as she went into the kitchen to warm up some tea. Troy looked at Chad with confusion, "Taylor's here" he asked a little aggressively.

"Yeah…she was having some family troubles too" said Chad a little apprehensively.

"I think I should come back later" said Troy heading for the door.

"What….why Troy. I know we aren't as close as we use to be, but honestly we could really use one another right now" said Chad blocking Troy's way.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Chad…I'll come back later" said Troy trying to get around Chad.

Taylor was watching from the hallway, while Mrs. Danforth was watching from the kitchen as the two boys started to struggle with one another. "Troy…I'm here for you right now, why won't you let me help you!" yelled Chad.

"Because I don't want to be in the same house with her!" yelled Troy trying to push Chad out of the way.

"Who Taylor….what does she have to do with this?" asked Chad thoroughly confused.

"Yeah Troy…what have I done to you?" asked Taylor walking into the living room, "You really can't stand me that much…we use to be friends" said Taylor looking angry.

Troy turned around and stared at Taylor with disgust, "I really don't need this right now…I need to get back home to my dad" said Troy not taking his eyes off Taylor.

"Damn it Troy…what's going on with you. Look I know your mother has done something awful but you can't blame Taylor…that's not fair" said Chad.

"Chad's right Troy, that's not fair" piped in Mrs. Danforth from the kitchen doorway.

"NO! You know what's not fair…having your mother walk out on you and your father and claim to only be pretending to love you!" yelled Troy while tears slipped down his eyes again, "It's not fair to have your mother walk out and run straight to another man….especially if that man IS YOUR FATHER TAYLOR!" yelled Troy with such force that it made both Mrs. Danforth and Taylor jump back.

Troy ran past the shocked Chad, straight to his car and skidded off into the night. Chad ran out to the porch and watched as his friend drove dangerously fast down the street and turned the corner as his tires made a loud noise. He walked back in the house and looked at Taylor who hadn't moved from her spot, tears suddenly appeared on her face, "Chad I think I need to go home" she said quietly.

"I'll drive" said Mrs. Danforth rushing to get her jacket and keys.

Chad helped usher Taylor to his mom's car and he sat in the back with her as his mom drove slowly to Taylor's house. He pulled Taylor close to him, while she continued to cry silently in his chest. _'Man what a night…not only do I have to worry about Troy but I have to worry about Taylor too…I can't choose between the two of them, I guess I just have to be there equally for the both of them'_ he thought to him self.

Once they arrived back at Taylor's, she shoot out of the car and rushed into her house. Chad went to follow but Mrs. Danforth held him back, "I think you should let her handle this alone…for right now Chad" she said. Chad sighed, and closed the door. He pulled his cell phone out to call Troy as his mom pulled off, while he continued to look as Taylor ran into the house. Of course Troy didn't pick up so he left a message, "Troy it's me Chad. I just wanted to know that you got in safely…at least give me the courtesy of not worrying about you all night" said Chad and he hung up.

Taylor ran in the house screaming for her father, "Dad……daddy" she yelled running around the house. Noticing her surroundings the house was a mess from the argument her parents had earlier. She ran up the steps to her parent's bedroom, "Dad…..where are you" she yelled as her voice trembled slightly. She opened the door and saw her mom sitting on the bed looking disheveled. "Mom….please tell me it's not true….tell me dad is here" she said dropping to her knees in front of her mother.

"He's not here Taylor….he left and he's never coming back" said her mother as she burst into tears. Taylor gasped as tears started to flow strongly again…how her father could do this to her mom….to her….how could he run off with a married woman….Troy's mom at that. Taylor grabbed her mom's hands and the two women cried together….because it was the only way either one of them could express their pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks once again for the reviews. I really enjoy writing these stories, and I hope you guys enjoy reading them. Plenty of reviews and without further ado…_

**Reality**

Taylor lye awake in bed, looking outside of her window, which was so affectionately bringing in some early morning summer breeze. It had been a couple of weeks since her father made his grand exit, and the pit in her stomach was just as big as the hole in her heart…like the night he left. She had been cried her self out, now all that was in her was extreme anger mixed with slight depression, but she had to be strong. Just because she had stop crying didn't mean that her mother had…Taylor could hear her mom at night, audibly showing her lament over the loss of her husband to another woman…a woman who she assumed was her family's friend, but turned out to be something entirely the opposite.

It pained Taylor to see her mother in pain, and to realize there was nothing she could do about it. Even though she wrecked her brain constantly there wasn't any solution to fix this problem. Her father created this mess and he should be the one to fix it. The sudden ringing of her phone brought her back to reality; she reached over and looked at the caller i.d., noting that Chad was really starting to annoy her.

"Danforth, can you give me a break?" she said picking up the phone at once.

"No McKessie, I can't….get the hell up, you're going out today…with me of course" said Chad smiling through the phone.

"And to what do I owe this honor" said Taylor sitting up.

"The fact that I love you like a sister, well something like a sister, because we've done some things that brothers and sisters don't do but, I digress" said Chad, while Taylor could do nothing but shake her head in the telephone, "Chad out with it" she said impatiently.

"Look I just wanted to take you out for brunch, you've been holed up in that house for the past two weeks, and it can't be good for the psyche Tee Cup. So go shower up, get some clothes on and were going out".

"Chad I don't think that's such a good idea…." stuttered out Taylor.

"Um um, it's not up for debate Taylor, I'll be there in twenty and you better be ready" he said, hanging up the phone immediately.

Taylor closed her phone and rolled her eyes. She let out an earth shattering scream that she felt pulse through her whole body. It was something she had been holding in for quite sometime.

"Taylor what's wrong!" yelled her mother charging through her bedroom door. Taylor could tell her mother was visibly shaken and immediately felt guilty.

"I just felt like screaming mom, sorry if I scared you" she said sincerely.

Her mother relaxed instantly and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Taylor had noticed that her mom couldn't be in the room with her for more than five minutes without leaving. She stopped looking at Taylor in the eyes and just kept her distance from her as much as possible. Taylor knew it was because she favored her dad more than anything. I mean it wasn't her fault that she looked like the man that betrayed her mother, why should she have to pay penance for the mistakes of grown adults.

Taylor decided that Chad was right and she needed a change in scenery. She got ready and record time and headed downstairs to meet Chad. She noticed that her mom was in front of the t.v., but it was more like television was watching her. Her mom was totally in another world. She walked in front of her mom to get her attention, "Mom…Chad asked me to hang out with him today…is it okay if I go" asked Taylor quietly.

"Yeah Taylor its fine, just make sure you come back" said her mother sternly, while looking at Taylor in the eyes for the first time in a long time.

"I will mom….I promise…I won't ever leave you" said Taylor. She bent down and gave her mother a light peck on the cheek and hugged her, her mom didn't respond to her affections so she let her go. She grabbed her jacket and walked outside, just as Chad pulled up to her house. Taylor rushed to the car and hopped in, "Hey Chad" she said a little happily. She was more excited than she had planned on being.

"Hey beautiful…how you feelin?" he questioned concernedly.

"Uh better than I thought I would…I guess this was a good idea after all" she said smiling at Chad.

"That's good….and how's your mom?" he asked.

Taylor's eyes darkened slightly, "Not to good but I really don't want to get into all of that right now…honestly I just want to enjoy the ride" she said quickly.

"No problem…I figured we go to Pete's Diner downtown for brunch" said Chad pulling out of the parking space and driving down Taylor's block.

Taylor nodded her head and turned to the window to look at the passing scenery. Chad took this as his cue to turn the music on and let her be. Chad was just happy that Taylor was here with him, after the blow up a couple of weeks ago it took him forever to get in contact with her because she kept ignoring his calls. Finally he had had enough and went to her house to make sure she was okay. He had to do the same with Troy; the outcome was a little different though. Troy wouldn't even open up the door, and when Coach Bolton did open the door, he was told in no uncertain terms not to come back for quite sometime. It kinda scared Chad, he had never seen Coach Bolton look so bad, it was like he was living with no soul, and when he saw Troy behind his father, and he didn't look any better.

Chad pulled up to Pete's and helped Taylor out of the car. Since the weather was so nice, he decided they could enjoy brunch outside at one of the private tables. Chad was determined to get Taylor talking…and the best way to do that was to make sure her stomach was full, and in a public place, so she wouldn't embarrass him to bad. "So what do you want" he asked pulling her seat out and beckoning her to sit.

"Um…what's good here" she questioned.

"Everything…but I'm partial to the burgers" said Chad seating himself down and taking a menu.

"Do they still serve breakfast" said Taylor, really not in the mood for burgers at all.

"Breakfast it is" said Chad. He called the waiter over at once, and they both placed their orders. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the summer" asked Chad as he squeezed some lemon into his water.

"Nothing much really, I was thinking about getting a job, but my mom put an end to that. She said the only thing she wants me to worry about is school and being a teenager, especially now since this is junior year" said Taylor subconsciously playing with her straw. "Matter of fact that's the longest conversation my mom and I have had these past couple of weeks".

"Seriously" said Chad looking surprised.

"Yeah…it's like after that first night when we both realized he was gone, she kinda has went inside of herself…if that makes any sense. She very rarely talks to me and when she does she has a hard time looking me in the face" said Taylor quietly.

"Well…I guess I can understand her not wanting to, Taylor you look a lot like you dad" said Chad just as quietly.

"He's not my dad anymore Chad, and I don't care if I do look like him…I'm nothing like that man" she said angrily.

"I'm not saying you are anything like him…you're not selfish, and you don't hurt people on purpose. What I'm saying is that you guys favor in looks, and there's nothing wrong with that _and_ it's totally not your fault…and what's all this nonsense about him not being your dad anymore" said Chad taking a sip of his cola.

"It's not nonsense Chad…it's the truth. He walked out on us, and he disregarded his responsibilities as the man of our family to go run off with another woman…Troy's mom none the less. Which makes me think they've been cheating with each other for years Chad, you know how long the three of us have been friends and have known one another" said Taylor angrily.

"For a long time…but he's still your dad…and I know it doesn't seem like it now but I believe he still loves you" said Chad quietly.

"Love…he still loves us…what part of he walked out on us don't you understand! You don't show love that way…you don't hurt your family the way he has!" yelled Taylor. "He made a choice…he loves Troy's mother more than me and my mom…obviously he wants her more than us and he loves her more than he ever loved us…there is no turning around from that!" said Taylor angrily, throwing down her fork on the table, which skidded off of the table and onto the ground. Taylor crossed her hand over her chest and angrily wiped the tears away from her face. "It sucks Chad" she said quietly.

Chad walked over to Taylor and wrapped her up in his arms, "I know it sucks Tay…but you have to understand that none of this is your fault" said Chad trying desperately to console Taylor. "Your dad has made a bad choice…not only has he made a bad choice, he wasn't man enough to stick around for the consequences" said Chad angrily himself. "I just want you to know that I'm here…and you're not going through this alone. I can't say I understand what you or Troy is going through but I will try my best to be the friend you deserve…if you let me" said Chad quietly.

The waiter quietly bought out their meal, and Chad nodded his appreciation, "I know all this drama has made you hungry" said Chad, "C'mon girl let's eat" he said kissing the top of Taylor's head. Chad handed her a napkin so she could wipe her face from the tears, they said their grace, and dug in. Taylor didn't realize how hungry she was as she completely demolished her meal. "Goodness girl…all that crying has made you an eating warrior" said Chad jokingly.

Taylor rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to smile, "Chad you're always making those lame jokes" said Taylor.

"And yet you always smile at them…so I must be doing something right" said Chad taking a bite out of his massive burger. "So since you can't get a job...how bout we just hang out like we use to for the rest of the summer" suggested Chad.

"Sounds good to me…I…I just have to make sure my mom is okay, before I leave to do whatever. Chad I'm really worried about her…like I know I can get through this but I have to be strong enough for both of us" said Taylor with a mouth full of food.

"That's a lot of pressure Tee Cup" said Chad seriously.

"Yeah I know…but what would you do if it was your mom" asked Taylor sincerely.

Chad thought for a few seconds, "Probably the same thing…I guess while you're worried about your mom, I can worry about you" said Chad with a genuine smile.

"Ah, Chad you spoil me" said Taylor smiling.

"Tis true my friend. You finish up here and I'm gonna go pay the bill" said Chad standing up, "I'll be right back".

"Alright", Taylor continued to eat the rest of her meal while she watched the small shops across the street, noting that there was a book store she really wanted to go to. It really was a beautiful day outside, the weather was perfect which was a rarity here, it was always too hot. She knew that life sucked right now but if she took the time, to really still appreciate the beauty of life, that things would work themselves out through the pain.

"Taylor?!" she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw a mess of brunette hair run straight to her. Gabriella excused herself through other patrons and she ran up to Taylor and gave her the hardest hug ever. "Oh my goodness Taylor, how have you been!" said Gabriella.

Taylor really couldn't respond, because Gabriella was squeezing the life out of her, "I'm…fine…but…you're…killing…me" stuttered out Taylor.

"Oh sorry" said Gabriella releasing Taylor, while looking sheepish. "I didn't know you were that strong Gabriella" laughed Taylor, it was the first genuine laugh she had in quite some time.

"Guess I've been working out a little too much" smiled Gabriella, "but seriously Tay, how have you been?" she asked concernedly.

Taylor sighed a little, "I've been okay…I guess…I don't know…I guess I've just been" she said quietly taking a seat.

"I know I suck for not being there" said Gabriella, taking Chad's vacant seat.

"Honestly I haven't really thought about it…too much other stuff on my mind" said Taylor.

"It's just I've been trying to help out Troy" Gabriella started to explain, "I guess you can say he's just been, himself. Matter of fact you and him have that same look" said Gabriella.

"And what look is that" asked Taylor confused.

"Like…like something is broken inside of you…I see it in your eyes, just like Troy's" said Gabriella grabbing Taylor's hand, "this situation blows chunks but it will get better Tay…you're heart will heal and in time you will move on" said Gabriella.

"It's not my heart I'm worried about…it's my mom's. She's the one that's really suffering" said Taylor a little upset.

"But so are you Tay…and its nothing wrong with feeling down in the dumps" said Gabriella.

"I guess it's a mixture of feeling down in the dumps and being very angry. I'm so pissed at my dad Gaby; I don't know what to do. Sometimes I just want to scream…and I actually did this morning" said Taylor.

"You have the right to be angry Tay, just don't get lost in your anger and let it consume you…I'm trying to work with Troy now, and he is letting this experience turn him into a not so nice guy…he's definitely not the Troy I fell in love with. He is angry all the time…not one moment where he isn't happy" said Gabriella sadly.

"Well his mom did leave…I don't know, some how I think your mom abandoning you is so much more worse than you dad doing it" said Taylor hunching her shoulders, "I can definitely sympathize with him".

"That's just it, he doesn't want sympathy or anything…he just wants to be angry…all the time, and it's turning him into a person I don't like much. That's why I'm hoping our time out today will help him change his mind on how he's handling it" said Gabriella. "I just want him to understand that he has the right to feel whatever…but he is gonna have to move past this and forgive or he will regret it in the future".

"Gabriella…" said Chad with a surprised expression on his face, "What are you doing here?" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Uh…I'm actually suppose to be meeting Troy here, I finally got him to come out of the house" smiled Gabriella politely.

"Oh…same with Taylor over here, she finally let me kidnap her" laughed Chad. "How's Troy anyway, I tried to check on him, but got completely blocked by him and his dad" said Chad.

"Not to good Chad…he's just not himself" said Gabriella.

"I know I'm not myself Gabriella, you don't have to go tell the whole world" said Troy angrily, surprising the life out of the unexpected trio.

"Troy…I wasn't trying to tell them anything…I…."

"I asked her how you were man, I hadn't seen you in a couple of weeks and I was worried" said Chad quickly, cutting off Gabriella.

"I'm fine alright!" yelled Troy rudely. Gabriella sighed heavily and closed her eyes praying that Troy wouldn't blow his top in public; there were already a couple of people starring at their table, looking annoyed.

There was an awkward silence between the quartet, as Troy was shooting daggers with his looks at everyone, especially Taylor. "Look Troy I was just concerned" said Chad moving in to give Troy a hug.

"I don't need your concern or your pity, like I said I'm fine" said Troy, shoving off Chad's hug. Chad looked at the guy that was like a brother to him, he honestly didn't know who this Troy was, but instead of starting an argument he decided it was time for him and Taylor to be on there way.

"Okay…well Taylor and I will be going now" said Chad quietly. He held out his hand to help Taylor out of her seat so they could go on with there day.

"Yeah well good riddance" spat out Troy nastily.

"Troy!" said Gabriella with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell is your problem Bolton!" yelled Taylor. She had had enough of Troy and his stank attitude.

"You're my problem Taylor, you and that shit-hole family you come from!" yelled Troy.

"Oh my gosh" gasped Gabriella. Chad tried pulling Taylor away from the impending argument, but she was definitely a lot stronger than what she looked.

"My shit-hole family, have we forgotten that it was your whore of a mother who was fucking my dad!" screamed Taylor.

By now people where starring at the teens with shocked expressions on there face. Even people walking by the diner were starting to slow down to spy on the commotion.

"You know what fuck you Taylor. FUCK YOU!" screamed Troy, while Gabriella was trying with no success to pull him away. "I should punch you and your throat for talking about my mom that way…your father is the one who pulled her away, she wouldn't have left me if it wasn't for his convincing!" screamed Troy as tears starting rolling down his cheeks.

Taylor went to attack Troy, but Chad pulled her arms before she got there. "Let me go Danforth!" she yelled. "Maybe if your father was fucking her the way he was supposed to, she wouldn't have left. Or maybe she finally realized that she had a bitch for son and couldn't take it anymore!" screamed Taylor as Chad lifted her off the ground and flung her across his shoulder. "Damn it Chad, let me go!"

"No more than the bitch your father reproduced…I hope you and your family rots in hell!" screamed Troy after her.

"Yeah well I'll see you and your bitch ass mother there" screamed Taylor as Chad threw her in the car. Chad ran to the driver's side, started the ignition and zoomed out of the parking spot.

"Damn it Taylor! I can't believe you did that…I really can't believe the both of you" yelled Chad hitting the steering wheel. Taylor was in the passenger's seat visibly angry, her chest was moving up and down from her rapid breathing and tears were streaming down her face at a steady pass. "Fuck him Chad! Fuck him, his mother, and my bastard as father…fuck em all" she spat out.

"You don't mean that Taylor" said Chad angrily.

"Don't tell me what I mean Chad! I know what I'm saying…screw them all! I don't need him….I DON'T NEED HIM!" screamed Taylor. "I can make it on my own…just me and my mom, we don't need Kevin Adonis McKessie ever again!" she cried out. She sank down in her seat and cried like a toddler. Chad pulled the car over to the side of the road; he got out and walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door he pulled Taylor out and embraced her in a tight hug as she let out all her anger and frustration.

Meanwhile back at the diner, the manager asked politely for Gabriella and Troy to leave. Troy didn't put up a fight he just turned around and stormed off…Gabriella ran after him as tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. "Troy wait!" she yelled. He continued to storm in the direction of his truck as if he never heard her.

"Troy!" she said as she ran around in front of him and blocked his way. "Gabriella move!" he yelled as he pushed her lightly to the side.

"Who are you?!" she screamed.

"What do you mean" questioned Troy as he turned around suddenly.

"Exactly what I said…who are you right now? You threatened another female back there Troy…and you cursed at her like she was some common girl on the street…the Troy I know and love would have never done anything remotely that despicable…no matter how much he's hurt that his mom walked out on him" said Gabriella as the tears finally fell upon her face.

"Her father stole my mom away from me!" screamed Troy as his own tears released themselves from his eyes.

"That's right Troy…HER FATHER…not her. Taylor had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with that. And her father didn't steal your mom…SHE LEFT! It's high time you start accepting that and dealing with it. Because you being angry and mad at the world is not gonna work….I swear Troy if you keep this behavior up, there is no way were gonna make it!" screamed Gabriella. She walked away from Troy, only glancing back in disgust and hurt.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked away, he knew he was wrong for blowing up at Taylor like that…but why should he care about her feelings or anybody's feelings for that matter, if nobody ever cared about his….especially his own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go. Just a warning this chapter maybe a bit much for some, but it's necessary for the story to go on. Plenty of reviews!_

**Stop**

Taylor stood over the stove scrambling up some eggs for her and her mother. It had been about a month since her and Troy had gotten into it at the restaurant and she had her emotional break down on the side of the road. _'Not one of my better moments or days'_ thought Taylor to herself. She often thought about that day and an overwhelming since of shame always came after she thought things through. She was still slightly embarrassed about the things she said to Troy, _'but he deserved most of that'_, she thought. A lot of times she sat pondering about how things had gotten this bad so quickly, just a couple of years ago, Chad, Troy, and her were the best of friends, and her parents were still looking at each other affectionately. Where did it all go wrong?

Needless to say things hadn't gotten much better in Taylor's life or the McKessie household. Everyday was a non stop battle for Taylor, a battle of ever changing emotions, and constant battles with her mom.

"Taylor when are you going to be done with the food?" yelled her mother from the living room.

"It's almost done mom" said Taylor, "I'll bring it out in a second".

"Well hurry it up, before I starve to death!" she yelled again.

Living with her mom these days was starting to stress her out. She was the only one doing all the housework and cooking now, her mom refused to do anything but sleep, drink, smoke, and eat, and she was barely eating anything. Matter of fact Taylor didn't understand why she was cooking in the first place; it would likely go to waste. Her mom didn't venture out at all except for at night, when she could sneak to the store and get alcohol and cigarettes. Taylor started learning things about her mother that she had never known before. Apparently her mother was a big time smoker before she got married to her dad, and she has now picked the habit back up…as well as drinking during any time of the day. Her father's sudden absence was turning her mom into someone she barely liked and definitely someone she didn't know.

Taylor fixed some toast and hurried the plate out to her mother, who was sipping on a small glass of vodka with ice.

"About time Taylor…I swear you're getting slower and more useless as the days go on…just like your ungrateful ass father" said her mother snatching the plate from her. "Go get me my smokes from upstairs…and be quick about it".

Taylor rolled her eyes as she turned to walk up the stairs. While walking to her mother's bedroom, she thought about how things seemed to just get turned upside down so quickly. The emotional abuse had been going on for sometime now, but as the days past by and it was becoming more apparent that her dad would never return, her mothers words were more ruthless than ever…not only that but she had taken to punching Taylor, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"Mom I don't see your cigarettes" yelled Taylor down the stairs.

"Damn it Taylor…look again! You know what never mind, I see a pack down here".

Sighing heavily Taylor walked to her room and shut the door. Sitting on her bed she held her head down, "God please give me the patience to deal with her…she's in pain too…just like me" prayed Taylor quietly to herself. While deep in thought and prayer, her cell phone rang out.

"Yes Chad" she said picking up already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey girl what's up" said Chad cheerfully.

"Nothing much…same ole…same ole" she replied, lying across her bed. "What's up with you?"

"Well mom had us running around getting school supplies for next week. I was looking forward to basketball season this year, but since I haven't really talked to Troy or Coach Bolton, I don't know how that's gonna turn out" said Chad, "I haven't played in so long…that's what we should do today Taylor, we're gonna go play some ball" said Chad excitingly.

"Chad I suck at basketball, you know that" said Taylor apprehensively.

"Of course I know that and you only sucked because you never really tried, but it's time for you to have some fun again Taylor…it's time for you to take care of yourself…your mother is a grown adult" said Chad a little exasperated.

Taylor already told Chad about her mother's issues, she needed an outlet of sorts. She couldn't tell Gabriella out of fear that Troy would find out…besides she had known Chad her whole existence, he could tell if something was wrong even if she lied and said everything was great. The only thing she neglected to let him know was the physical aspect of her mom punching her. She knew her mother was only treating her like this because of the resemblance to her dad and the pain she felt from her dad leaving, and she didn't want her mom to get in trouble either, so it was best to keep that aspect to herself.

"Chad I know that, but she's my mom, she needs my help and I just can't abandon her" said Taylor sternly.

"It's not abandoning her…it's going to the park to have fun, especially before school gets started up. You know what…why am I even arguing with you, I will be there in twenty…be ready McKessie" said Chad.

"Chad you can't boss me around like you own me" said Taylor angrily.

"Tee Cup, I know I don't own you…but I'm concerned Taylor, it's like your being the adult in this whole situation and your parents are acting like the kids. I want you to be the kid for the day…I want us to have fun and joke and worry about absolutely nothing…I want us to just be. Come be with me my dear friend Taylor" said Chad a little corny.

"You know you suck right" said Taylor laughing against her will, "Alright I'll be ready in twenty".

"Victory!" shouted Chad, "See you then girl" he said hanging up his phone.

Taylor shook her head, she didn't know where she would be if it weren't for Chad. Taylor went to her closet to go find something suitable to play basketball in… "I know I had a pair of basketball shorts in here from gym class" she said out loud. There was a sudden crash as her door flung open and her mother rushed in, "Didn't you hear me calling you!" screamed her mom. Taylor jumped out of the closet holding on to a tee shirt and the shorts she just found, "Mom what are you talking about?" asked Taylor holding her chest, slightly frightened.

"I have been calling you for the past couple of minutes Taylor…what the hell are you doing in there?" asked her mother suspiciously. She walked up to Taylor and glared at her while waiting for an answer. Taylor could smell the alcohol on her breath; it was almost nauseating to her.

"I was just grabbing some clothes, Chad and I are gonna play basketball today in the park. I was just looking for my gym shorts" said Taylor quickly. She knew that look, if she didn't give her mother a quick answer, she could expect pain very soon.

"You and Chad huh" said her mother lighting a cigarette, while she walked back to the door, "you guys dating again?"

"No mama, we're just friends" said Taylor truthfully.

"Friends huh, you know your dad was just friends with Lucille…and you see where that landed us" said her mother bitterly, "you better make sure you ass comes back home…you understand me girl".

"Yes mama" said Taylor; "I won't ever leave you" said Taylor quietly.

"Yeah well you better not" said her mother as she turned around and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. Taylor took a deep breath of relief; she looked at her clock and realized she only had ten minutes before Chad got there. She ran to the bathroom, showered, and dressed herself just as she heard Chad's car pull up.

Chad got out of the car and walked to the porch as he waited for Taylor to get ready. It wasn't any sense of knocking on the door, because he honestly didn't want to be bothered by Mrs. McKessie. Taylor would kill him, if she found out that he told his mom about Mrs. McKessie's drinking habits and emotional abuse towards her. His mom told him emphatically that if it gets worse, than he was to let her know and she would take Taylor from the house immediately until Mrs. McKessie got it together. He hadn't told his mom yet, but he suspected that Taylor's mom was hitting her also…he went to grab her shoulder for something and she cringed and whimpered as if he had touched a sore spot, than she tried to play it off like nothing was bothering her.

"Hey bush man" said Taylor jokingly as she walked out of the house, breaking Chad out of his thoughts, "I hope you haven't been waiting long" she said.

"Naw I just got here" he said getting up and giving her a hug. She didn't flinch this time so he assumed things were going okay, "You ready to go play some ball" he said ushering her down the steps and into the car.

"Uh…I guess so…I'd do anything really to get my mind off of stuff right now" she said.

"Well basketball will do the trick…now I guess I have to teach you the basics but since you're a nerd and all that shouldn't be a problem" said Chad laughing.

"Thanks I guess…" said Taylor laughing, "I don't think I will have a problem understanding the game, its just tryna tell my body what to do and making it do it" she said.

"Well that's where practice comes in, and besides we're gonna have major fun today, so relax McKessie. Don't let that Type A personality get in the way of our fun" said Chad.

"I'll try to…I promise" she said smiling at Chad, "but honestly what I find more interesting than basketball is your love life at the current moment" she said.

"What love life?" chuckled Chad, "I spend all my time with my ex…besides you're the only one who actually likes me" said Chad.

"What!…There are tons of girls at school who like you Chad…and they would break their necks just to get at you" said Taylor.

"Yeah…but they don't know me…not like you" he said.

"Why don't you give them a chance to know you? Starting this school year, ask a chick out and see what happens" suggested Taylor.

"Okay I will, if you stop riding my case about it…and what's this interest in my love life all of a sudden" he asked.

"It keeps my mind off of other things I don't want to think about…plus I get the added bonus of seeing you flustered…it never gets old" she said laughing.

"Ha ha McKessie, just wait until we get on the court, we'll see whose laughing then" said Chad smirking.

Taylor sniggled as Chad continued to drive towards the park. Once there he climbed out and got the basketball out of his back seat, "Alright McKessie let's get this game started" he said as Taylor got out of the car. While walking towards the court Chad gave her a quick lesson on dribbling the ball with one hand, which she picked up pretty swiftly, "Not bad McKessie…not bad at all" complimented Chad.

Taylor continued to practice dribbling while Chad watched, giving her pointers. She accidentally dribbled the ball off of her right foot, which made the ball bounce off and roll all the way to the court. Taylor ran after the ball noticing it was picked up by the last person she needed to see, "Can I have the ball back?" she asked once she reached Troy. They stared at one another, while both of their minds wandered back to the last time they were in this close proximity.

Troy decided it was best not to say anything, he just bounced pass the ball aggressively to her and turned around back to the hoop and started playing again. Chad walked over and motioned for Taylor to go to the other side of the court, "I'll be over there in a minute…let me talk to Hoops for a sec" said Chad.

"Okay" said Taylor quietly, turning around while practicing how to dribble the ball to the other side of the court. She decided she was gonna try to shoot the ball until Chad was done with Troy.

Troy knew his best friend was behind him but he continued to ignore him while laying the ball up in the basket, "Hey Hoops, can we talk for a minute?" asked Chad. Troy laid the ball on the ground and stopped a few feet in front of Chad, "Talk" he said calmly.

Chad looked Troy in the eyes and saw that he was still trying to mask the hurt that was obviously there, "I just wanted to know how you were doing, we haven't spoken in quite some time…I miss you man" said Chad sincerely.

Troy's eyes watered slightly, "I've missed you too man, but I understand you're trying to take care of her" he said nodding his head towards Taylor who had just thrown the ball towards the rim, but missed it entirely.

"She's in just as much pain as you are Troy…I mean if I didn't look out for her, who would…definitely not her mom. I mean you at least have Gabriella" said Chad quietly.

"I don't have Gabriella anymore…she dropped me last week…rightfully so, but ever since then I've been coming to the park to practice" said Troy quietly.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, she give you a reason why?" asked Chad.

"As if you have to ask, I've been a supreme dick. All the anger I have for my mother I've been taking out on everybody especially Gabriella. I guess she finally had enough of my crap" said Troy quietly.

"Than stop being angry…especially to Taylor…man the stuff you said to her Troy, I didn't even recognize who you were" said Chad shaking his head.

"She said some nasty stuff to me also, if I remember correctly…I can't stop being angry man, it's like when I look at Taylor I get so mad, and than I see my mom walking out on me with her dad…and it hurts…so I get angry and I blow up before I can tell myself to calm down…I don't know, it's just something about Taylor that gets me angry the most…like I want to yell at my mom but I can't, and I want to yell at my dad for letting her go, but I can't…but than Taylor comes along and…" he motioned with his hand a big explosion.

"Well you didn't do it this time, so it's obvious you both can be civil to on another" said Chad.

"I really don't have the energy today to start an argument" said Troy quietly, "besides I still felt like I would blow up at any minute when she was just over here…I don't know what it is".

"Maybe it's because she looks a lot like him…" said Chad quietly.

Troy looked over at Taylor who glanced back at the pair of them. She had enough of playing by herself so she left the ball on the court and sat down on the closest bench. Crossing her arms and legs, she continued to glance at Troy and Chad as the boys kept talking.

"Maybe that is it" said Troy finally speaking; "maybe because she resembles the man I hate so much…I take it out on her" said Troy quietly.

"But she's not him Troy…she's her own person, with her own thoughts and her own personality. I mean do you hate yourself, because you resemble your mom?" questioned Chad.

"Sometimes I do…" said Troy shocking Chad, "…I hate the fact that I let it get to me…that I let Gabriella, Taylor, her dad and my mom get to me, but I can't help it…I just can't" he said as a single tear escaped his eyes, which he wiped away quickly.

"Well you shouldn't hate yourself Troy, it's not your fault" said Chad.

"Than how come I feel like it's my fault…I mean what if I was a better basketball player you know, or…or… did better in school, or had better friends, or looked better…than maybe she wouldn't have…maybe she wouldn't have left…if I could fix whatever is wrong with me" he said chocking up.

"Troy that's ridiculous, your mom leaving you has nothing…absolutely nothing to do with you. She's the one with the problem, not you" said Chad looking at Troy in the eyes, "Gosh man, how can I make the both of you see that it's not your fault…and the both of you have to stop blaming each other, and more importantly stop blaming yourselves…your parents were the selfish ones, they were the ones who put their feelings above everyone else's" said Chad.

More tears crept out of Troy's eyes as he wiped them away quickly. He knew what Chad was saying was true but he couldn't help the way he felt at the current moment, "Look man I'm out of here…I don't feel like talking about this anymore…I'll see ya when I see ya" he said giving Chad the pound. Troy didn't wait for a response he picked up his basketball and ran off of the court into the distance. Chad and Taylor watched him run off as a nice breeze blew their way, which kinda brought both of them back to consciousness.

"We gonna play or what Danforth?" yelled Taylor across the court.

"Yeah we gonna play. You make any shots" he asked as he pulled his bushy hair back into a pony tail.

"Hell no" she said smirking. She got up and met Chad on the court, "How is he?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not good…not good at all, you and Troy have more in common than what you realize" said Chad quietly.

"Yeah both of our parents are no-good cheaters" said Taylor picking up the basketball and throwing it towards the hoop. She missed the shot again and grunted in frustration.

"Ah, I see what the problem is, it's your form. You fix that and I guarantee the majority of your shoots will go in" said Chad, walking over to Taylor and teaching her how to shoot.

They spent the majority of the afternoon on the court working out how to play the game of basketball. It was the most Chad had heard Taylor laugh in weeks; it definitely put a big smile on his face that she was enjoying herself so much. "Alright McKessie, you wanna grab some ice cream, my treat" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I really should be getting home, and getting dinner started" said Taylor.

"Aww c'mon Tee Cup…fun day…remember" said Chad pouting out his bottom lip.

"I know Chad…but you don't understand…she'll get really mad if I'm not home soon" said Taylor nervously.

"Okay, we'll be quick about it" said Chad running to the car and beckoning Taylor to follow him. She ran after him quickly as they made there way to Tony's Dairy, the best soft served ice cream in town.

Taylor was digging into her ice cream as Chad was driving like a speed demon to get her home, "You know I would like to get there safely Danforth" said Taylor in between bites.

"You'll get there safely, don't worry about that. Just eat your ice cream and relax" he said as he made a sharp right turn around the corner.

"I'm trying to relax, but I keep seeing my life flash before me" said Taylor smartly.

Chad rolled his eyes as he gunned it down the street, "You know McKessie, a nice thank you would be great sometimes" he said screeching up her street and stopping in front of her house.

Taylor looked at him as if he was crazy, they had made it to her house in ten minutes, and Tony's was usually a twenty minute ride. "Thanks Chad… for not killing me…I really appreciate it" said Taylor clenching the bowl her ice cream was in.

"Your welcome doll face" said Chad leaning in and kissing her cheek. He couldn't resist laughing at her expression, as she got out of the car. "Make sure you call me this evening so we can plan what we're doing tomorrow…I'm thinking movies. Oh yeah my mom bought you school supplies already so she said don't buy anything" said Chad quickly.

"Okay well tell your mom thanks, and I will definitely call tonight" said Taylor smiling as she walked up the porch. Chad watched as she walked through the door and into the house. Taylor noticed the house was completely dark except for the television that her mother left on in the den. She cut the t.v. off and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. She figured her mother was out since she didn't see her car in the drive way.

After she finished fixing the spaghetti dinner, Taylor cleaned up the den, throwing her mother's empty bottles and cigarette butts into the trash. She vacuumed the living room floor and washed the dishes. She ate a little bit of spaghetti and headed upstairs to shower and call Chad. Freshly washed she dialed Chad's number,

"Hey girl, I was starting to get worried" he said picking up the phone.

"Sorry I had to fix dinner and clean, than I had to shower up after playing all day" said Taylor turning on her television, she remembered that her dad bought her that 42' flat screen for her birthday last year, and immediately cut it off.

"Where's your mom?" asked Chad.

"I don't know…she wasn't in when I came in. Probably off somewhere getting her daily medicine of booze and cigarettes" said Taylor.

"Tee Cup…" said Chad.

"I know, I know have a positive attitude, and I'm really trying Chad but this is getting hard. I don't know how long I can take this" she said worried.

"Just hang in there, you know I'm here and if it gets to be too much, there's always my place" said Chad.

"I'm not going anywhere Chad" said Taylor seriously, "I told you I'm not leaving my mom".

"I'm not saying to leave her…just take a break if it gets to be too much" said Chad concernedly.

Taylor sighed, "Look I just remembered I had to do something…I'll call you later" said Taylor hanging up her cell phone. Chad sighed heavily, he hated being so concerned for his friends, "Is this what being a parent feels like?" he said to himself loudly.

Taylor lay on her back, as she thought about what Chad had said. She just couldn't force herself to abandon her mother, but she was tired of feeling like she was on an emotional rollercoaster, "I'm so sick of this!" she yelled hitting her bed with her hand.

"So sick of what Taylor?" said her mother from the door way. Taylor shot up and looked at her mother, she knew immediately that her mother was completely drunk, how she drove home was a mystery to her. She didn't even hear her come in the house.

"I'm just sick of Chad mom…we just go into it over the phone" said Taylor.

"I thought you said earlier you weren't dating" said her mother, with slightly slurred speech.

"We're not…he's just being an annoying friend" said Taylor quietly, "there's food downstairs if you want some" said Taylor trying to change the topic.

There was a strained silence between mother and daughter, "Why do you feel the need to lie to me Taylor" said her mother, narrowing her eyes.

"Lying…what am I lying about mom?" said Taylor shocked.

"You said you weren't dating Chad…but I know you are…your planning on leaving here with that boy, and I'm not having it Taylor!" yelled her mother.

Taylor didn't have a chance to respond when her mother hurried over to her bed and slapped her hard across the face. Blood instantly came out of Taylor's nose and dripped down to her pajama shirt, "Mom what are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere with Chad" said Taylor trying to move away from her mother by scooting to the other side of her bed, but her mother grabbed her legs and pulled her back.

"You're trying to leave me! I know you are!" screamed her mother, with a deranged look in her eyes. She started punching Taylor in her stomach over and over again.

"Mom…mommy…please stop!" cried out Taylor, "You're hurting me…please STOP IT!"

But her mother didn't stop she continued to hit and punch Taylor over and over again. Twice in the stomach, three times in the arms, once in the face, "You'll never leave me again Kevin! NEVER AGAIN!" she cried as she continued to hit her daughter.

"MAMA…please…it's me…its ME TAYLOR!" cried out Taylor as she tried to shield herself from her mothers constant hits, Taylor just balled herself up and took the hits as they came, one after the other, she never felt this much pain in her life but no matter how much her mom hit her she wasn't gonna swing back. She just wanted her mom to realize it was her and not her father. "Mama please stop!" she screamed one last time, but her mother dealt her a blow to the head, and everything turned black.

Taylor awoke in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness. She went to sit up but she immediately laid back down as every inch of her body was screaming for relief from the pain. Not knowing what to do next she laid there and cried, while asking God why he was doing this to her…it felt like all the hurt she felt inside was officially being felt throughout her body. She knew that she couldn't stay like this at home; it didn't even feel like home. She forced herself to find her cell phone which surprisingly was still on her bed, she made the phone call that she knew she was going to regret forever, but was totally necessary, "Chad…." she cried into the phone, once he picked it up, "she beat me…Chad she beat me" she cried quietly into the phone.

"I'm on my way" she heard him say, as she closed her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is moving along just nicely. This is definitely a Traylor, but the story is moving at a good pace, I think. I don't know what came over me but I just kept writing, this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope you guys like it a lot. Anywho thank you guys so much for the reviews, story alerts, and favorite story alerts. Enjoy!_

**Ultimatum **

Chad ran up the steps to Taylor's house with both his mom and dad on his heels. The house was completely dark, and a little to quiet for his taste, which made his stomach do multiple flips. There was no immediate answer, so he banged harder and much louder, "Alright son, we don't want to wake the neighbors" said Mr. Danforth. Mrs. Danforth was tapping her foot lightly as she stood next to her husband.

"No disrespect dad, but I really don't care. You didn't hear her on that phone dad….she um…" said Chad choking up, he was too scared and upset to even finish his sentence.

"I understand, but we have to keep a level head in order to help Taylor…alright" said his father.

Chad shook his head in understanding as a light illuminated within the house, catching all of their attentions. They heard fumbling down the stairs as someone was now struggling with the locks on the front door. Mrs. McKessie opened the door and was shocked to see the older Danforth brood in front of her doorstep, "What the hell are you doing here?" she said, clearly still drunk.

Chad moved passed her into the house, while his parents were right behind him, "Taylor!" he yelled out, looking around the first floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" shouted Mrs. McKessie again.

"We're here to help Taylor, Sharon. Chad received a disturbing phone call from her, and I hope and pray to God that you didn't do what I think you've done" said Mrs. Danforth seriously. Mrs. McKessie rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest, "I dare you come in here acting all high and mighty Debra…don't judge me, remember you have some secrets yourself" said Mrs. McKessie nastily.

"Yeah…and we've worked through those" said Mr. Danforth, "When are you gonna start working on your issues, and not taking it out on your only flesh and blood" he spat out.

"Stephen…please" said Mrs. McKessie, "You don't even know what happened here…when are you gonna start minding your own business!" she said angrily walking into her kitchen to grab a drink.

Chad ran up the steps, once he was satisfied that Taylor wasn't on the first floor. His heart was pounding at a rate all too fast, he was so scared of what had happened to her, and he had to fight to control his emotions. He ran to her door and braced himself for what he was about to see, opening the door he turned on the light and walked in, his heart immediately dropped as he saw the state that Taylor was in.

"Taylor" he called out quietly.

"Ch…Chad" she cried out, "is that you?" she questioned.

"Yeah it's me" he said running over to her bed side.

"It hurts to move" she said quietly as tears started to escape her eyes. Taylor stayed perfectly still as Chad was looking her over. He noticed the dry blood on her face as well as her shirt, there was a contusion on the side of her head near her eye, and he noticed that her face was starting to bruise. He knew she would have more bruises all over her body, "Mom!" he called out, as he watched Taylor continue to cry. "We're gonna get you out of here…don't worry Tee Cup" he said quietly as he fought back tears.

Taylor shook her head, as he heard his mother rush up the stairs and into the room. "Oh my goodness" Chad heard his mother gasp as she moved closer to the bed. "Taylor honey…are you able to move?" said Mrs. Danforth as she stood over Taylor examining her with her eyes.

"I think I can move…but it hurts too much" cried out Taylor as she started to breathe a little harder. Tears were coming in a steady stream down Taylor's face, as Mrs. Danforth moved Chad out of the way, so she could help Taylor up, "Honey…I want you to try to sit up, as I help you, okay…I need to see if anything is broken" she said. She grabbed Taylor's hand and helped pull her up as Taylor let out a loud scream because of the pain, scaring the life out of Chad. Mrs. Danforth put her nursing skills to use as she started to lift up Taylor's shirt slightly to examine her. There where whelps all over her stomach and back, and her skin was starting to discolor already.

Both Mr. Danforth and Mrs. McKessie heard the noise and rushed up the stairs, "What's going on?" said Mr. Danforth worried as he walked into the bedroom, while Mrs. McKessie was right behind him, she gasped as she saw her only daughter, and ran to the other side of the room. Seeing Taylor in that state almost sobered her up completely, "I couldn't have done that…I couldn't have done that to my baby" she whispered.

"Well you did!" yelled Chad angrily, looking at Taylor's mom in disgust. "Chad what did I say…calm down" said his father.

"Stephen we need to get her to the hospital" said Mrs. Danforth.

"No!" yelled Taylor suddenly, putting all eyes on her, "I don't want to go to the hospital…I'm not going" said Taylor to Mrs. Danforth.

"Honey, we have to take you and get you looked at…it's a precaution we need to take" said Mrs. Danforth quietly.

"I'm not going…they're gonna start asking questions, I'm fine…there's nothing broken okay, I would have felt it" she said shaking her head fiercely.

"Taylor this is the best thing right now, you're hurt and we wanna make sure that everything is okay" said Chad quietly sitting on the other side of her. Taylor continued to shake her head. If she went they were bound to start asking questions…she already lost one parent she couldn't be the reason she lose another one.

"I can't Chad…I can't" she looked at him pleadingly, "please don't make me".

"I'm sorry Tay…you might hate me for this but we're going, and it's not up for discussion" said Chad sternly. Taylor sighed; she didn't feel up to arguing any more, her body hurt too much, "Whatever" she said quietly.

"Chad take Taylor to the car and wait, honey start packing up Taylor's things" said Mr. Danforth strongly.

"What!....You can't take my baby away from me!" yelled Taylor's mom, as Chad scooped Taylor up in his arms, and carefully walked her outside the room and to the car.

"Yes we can and we are" said Mr. Danforth looking at the unstable woman. Mrs. Danforth hurried about the room collecting Taylor's things to take back to their house, "Have you seen what you've done to your 'supposed' baby?" he said.

"Look it was an accident okay, I got angry and I reacted…you're telling me you never hit your kids Stephen" she said looking desperate.

"I've disciplined my kids Sharon, not beat them half to death! We're taking Taylor with us until you get yourself together" he said.

"There is nothing wrong with me Stephen! Don't tell me what to do with myself or my child!" she screamed in his face. The smell of alcohol was clearly still on her breath and she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Sharon, and I'm saying this because I consider us friends, you are not stable enough to take care of Taylor right now, you're turning into a drunk, and from what I understand you haven't kept house and quite sometime, and it's obvious by your appearance you're not taking care of yourself the way you should. How the hell are you gonna take care of someone else, when you can't even take care of yourself? You need help and you need it quickly. I know Kevin leaving you was a blow, but you haven't been up to par since then and now it's starting to physically effect Taylor…not to mention the emotional turmoil she's been through and is gonna go through" said Mr. Danforth.

"Stephen I just got a little angry okay, she looks so much like Kevin…I just reacted, she's fine, I know she is…it won't happen again, you can't take my baby away from me" she said quietly.

"Have you seen your daughter? We have to take her to the hospital! What if I do leave her here? The next time we'll be taking her to the morgue and I'm not gonna let that happen. She's coming with us…end of story, once you proven that you've gotten yourself together than we'll think about bringing her back here…you don't see it now but I'm doing you a huge favor, and one day you will thank me" he said.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" she said in shock.

"You damn straight I am! Either get yourself together and fast, or Taylor stays with us forever" said Mr. Danforth.

"You can't do that…I'll call the cops, and tell them you're trying to kidnap my child!" screamed Mrs. McKessie.

"And what are you gonna tell them. I almost beat my daughter until she's unrecognizable and now people are trying to help me and her. I guarantee you'll be walking away in handcuffs before we will" he said sternly. The two parents stood there looking at one another angrily, while Mrs. Danforth continued to pack up Taylor's clothes, "She's all I have left…and now you're taking that too" said Mrs. McKessie quietly as tears streamed down her eyes.

"It's for the best Sharon…you can see her whenever you want once you clean up your act. You know the number and where we live" he said quietly. "Debra honey, take what you have to the car and wait there, I'll be there in a second" he said. Mrs. Danforth took the bag of clothing she had and walked out of the door; before leaving she looked back and shook her head, "Sharon you really do need to get help, you're killing yourself and your future" she said quietly. She walked down the hall and out to the car, putting Taylor's bag in the backseat she looked as Chad had Taylor almost clutched to his body. She heard Taylor crying quietly in the back…as she sat in the passenger seat and waited for her husband to come outside.

Mr. Danforth walked out of the house and closed the door behind him; he walked swiftly to the car and got in. There was complete silence besides the sobs from Taylor as the drove to the hospital. Once there Taylor was admitted immediately. The Danforths were relieved to know that Taylor's injuries weren't as serious as they looked and all she needed was some serious rest for the bruises to heel and a prescription for pain killers. The doctor involved with her case continued to ask questions about what happened but Taylor refused to open her mouth and say anything.

"Mr. Danforth, we're gonna be sending a social worker to your home in a couple of days" said Dr. Morris.

"Okay but I can't promise she's gonna start talking by then" said Mr. Danforth.

"Than you and your wife are gonna have to fill us in on the details about how she got those bruises on her body" said Dr. Morris seriously.

Taylor was discharged around five in the morning, and the whole clan made their way to the Danforth house before the younger boys woke up. Taylor was clearly in a foul mood, but her body felt a hundred times better because of the pain killers they gave her in the hospital. Nobody talked for hours, and as soon as they reached the house Taylor was put to bed by Mrs. Danforth, "Taylor I know you can't see it right now, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Everything will work itself out, maybe not tomorrow, or even this year but it will work out…I promise" said Mrs. Danforth bending down and kissing Taylor on her forehead.

Taylor watched as the sun rose out of her window and she felt the tears slide down her face and land onto her pillow. She couldn't figure out how in the world things could get any better from this current situation. She saw no light at all, just darkness. She had no parents, no home, and no hope for the future at the moment.

"Troy…Troy" wake up, said Mr. Bolton as he shook his son awake.

"Dad?" he said groggily, "what's going on? Is something wrong?" asked Troy sitting up and looking at his father.

"No…I just wanted to talk to you, if you felt up to it. We really haven't talked in quite sometime" said Mr. Bolton.

It was true, Troy and his father hadn't communicated with one another in quite sometime. No words between them just living, "Okay…what's on your mind" said Troy swinging his legs over so he could sit beside his father. Mr. Bolton wiped the sweat from his hands on his pajama pants as he took in a big breath before he started, "Troy…I have to admit to you that I haven't been a good parent as of late" started Mr. Bolton.

"Dad…I…" started Troy.

"Just let me finish," said Mr. Bolton holding out his hand, "To say what your mother has done to us took me by surprise is an understatement. I really wasn't expecting it…I mean we had grown apart, but I didn't think it was going to go this far…you know her leaving…I didn't expect that".

Troy closed his eyes, just hearing that his mom walked out on them still hurt him to his core.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Troy is that things are gonna happen in life that is going to knock us down, sometimes we expect them to happen and sometimes we don't. But it's not the fact that we get knocked down that's important, it's how we get up and respond to that blow, and as your father I haven't taught you properly how to be a man when dealing with life's hardships" said Mr. Bolton quietly.

Troy felt his face become hot as his eyes started to water, him and his dad hadn't had a real heart to heart in quite sometime, and it figured the time they did, it would be about getting over his mother's betrayal.

"It's alright to cry as a man, but once you cry you got to get up and man up. I've cried Troy…believe me I have, but I didn't man up, I didn't show you how to deal when things don't go your way. I didn't show you the proper way to handle business as a man, but all that's gonna change starting today" said Mr. Bolton as he saw tears fall from his only son's eyes.

"Starting with your behavior as of late, Troy it has been down right unacceptable. I know you and Gabriella are over, and I heard the way you were talking to her…not cool at all. You never want to disrespect the ladies son, especially one that cares about you as much as Gabriella did. And speaking of disrespect, I heard about you and Taylor's shouting match down at the diner…Troy I swear if I ever have people calling me and telling me you threatened another female and are cursing at them like their some common whore, I swear that's the last thing you will do on earth. I raised you better than that, Bolton men don't behave that way…we show other men how to behave" said his father sternly, "You understand me son".

"Yes sir" responded Troy quietly.

"I want you to think about some apologies for Gabriella and Taylor and I expect them to get them soon. Next this house is a mess, since there isn't a female touch around here anymore we have to pick up the slack, that means both you and me are gonna have to start doing chores, cooking dinner, washing clothes, and whatever else needs to be done…we're both grown so we have to start acting like it…you got that" said Mr. Bolton.

Troy just shook his head in understanding as his father continued, "As far as school, I expect good grades from you just like you expect me to bring the paycheck home. Nothing changes, if basketball is what you wanna do this year than take your frustration and anger out on the game; motivate yourself in the game, not on other people. When you walk through those halls, hold your head up and let other people know that nothing can get Troy Bolton down, he still is gonna handle his business…just like Jack Bolton is gonna handle his…we're gonna do it as men".

"And finally Troy you have to accept the fact that she left…your mother left us to be with another man, who happens to be Taylor's dad" said Mr. Bolton as his own face started to become flushed. "She left us Troy, and it's alright to be angry, and be hurt, and more importantly it's okay to cry…because your dad cries too" he said as he scooped his son up in his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. Troy immediately broke down in his fathers arms, even though both men felt slightly embarrassed by their behavior; it was something that both father and son needed. Mr. Bolton let some tears fall out his eyes, as he held his son…he had been so concerned with how his wife left him, that he never really fully realized the damage it had done to Troy.

Once Troy calmed down, his father gave him a kiss on his forehead, "I love you son…don't you ever forget that" he said quietly.

"I won't pop" said Troy wiping the remaining tears off of his face.

"Good…now I want you to go and get your stuff for school, while I get started on this house" said his dad getting up, "I left so money on the table by the door…it should be enough for you to get your school supplies and some new clothes" said his dad walking out of the door. Troy looked after his father as he walked out; he never felt so much love and respect for that man as he did at that very moment. He decided he better get a move on in getting his things, school was next week and he wanted to prove to his dad that he could be the man he was talking about.

Chad and Taylor walked into East High on the first day of school together. Taylor's bruises had healed quickly especially the contusion on her head and she could cover up the slight bruise that still remained on her face with make-up. She still took her pain killers when needed, sometimes the upper part of her body would still throb in pain, especially when someone touched her strongly, but her physical health getting better did nothing for her mood. Chad noticed that Taylor's attitude had gotten increasingly worse, especially since the social worker came and almost forced Taylor to tell everything that happened between her and her mom. The social worker said they would be doing a full scale investigation and Taylor was to stay with the Danforths until further notice. Of course this did nothing to improve her mood and she spent most of the time in her room, in bed, crying.

Chad's mom said she was slightly depressed which was to be expected, and she wanted Chad to make sure she had the best day possible in school today. The pair walked into homeroom, Chad greeted his friends with exuberance and Taylor greeted everyone with a half-hearted smile while sitting down. Truth be told she really didn't want to be in school, she just wanted to find out how her mom was doing. She hadn't talked to her in over a week and even though her messed with her both physically and emotionally…she still loved her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Gabriella walked into the room, scanning it very quickly she ran over to Taylor and enveloped her in a big hug, "Tay…how have you been?" finally releasing her once she noticed Taylor grimaced slightly.

"Uh…I've been okay" she said honestly trying to hide the fact that she was still in pain, "How have you been…I heard about you and Troy…I'm sorry" she said trying to change the subject, while adjusting herself in her seat.

"Troy and I are…whatever. It is what it is" said Gabriella hunching her shoulders slightly, "It's like I love him, but I couldn't take his mood swings and his disrespect, it just became too much".

Taylor didn't know how to respond, she tilted her head slightly and looked at Gabriella hoping this would be a one sided conversation, "But Troy and I are done for now…and maybe for good" continued Gabriella quietly. "But that's not important right now…like seriously Tay how are you?" she questioned again.

"Honestly Gabriella I don't really feel like getting into it right now…I'm good…just know that" said Taylor with a forced smile. She saw in her peripheral that Troy walked into homeroom; he looked at both Taylor and Gabriella and made his way over to them immediately, by passing Chad, Zeke, and the other Wildcat gentleman, "Uh…hey ladies" he said nervously as he approached Taylor and Gabriella.

"H…hey Troy" said Gabriella quietly, while Taylor just looked at him without a response. Troy noticed Taylor's cold behavior but he promised his dad he would apologize and make the situation between everyone a little better, at least on his part. Chad walked up behind Troy and tapped his shoulder, "Hey man, everything all right" asked Chad giving Troy the pound.

"Yeah man, I just wanted to talk to Gabriella and Taylor" said Troy as he turned back around to face the two young women, "I really just wanted to apologize for my behavior this summer, it was totally unacceptable…and I would like it if I could talk in private with each of you…if you will allow me" said Troy quietly, looking expectantly at Taylor and Gabriella.

Gabriella glanced at Taylor out of her eyes, seeing if she wanted to be the first to answer, but she could tell that Taylor wasn't about to say anything so she spoke up, "Well thanks for the apology Troy, and I would love to talk privately…whenever you're ready" she said.

"Thanks a lot Gabriella" said Troy with a slight smile, "and…Taylor" he asked questioningly.

Taylor looked away from Troy, she really didn't feel like talking to him, especially after the summer she had. A lot of the problems she experienced this summer was because of him and his attitude…well she had one of her own now, and she was making sure everyone knew about it, "I don't think that's such a good idea Troy" she said as she picked up her books, moving to the other side of the room she sat in the last seat towards the back and look straight forward ignoring everyone.

Chad, Gabriella, and Troy all looked in her direction. Troy was completely speechless…he tried to be the man his father told him to be, but it didn't seem like it was working just yet.

"Chad, what's up with her…is her dad leaving really starting to eat at her" questioned Gabriella.

Chad sighed, "Gaby, you just don't know…it's definitely more to the story…but I guess she will tell you when she's good and ready. I promised I would keep my mouth shut" said Chad.

"Well I guess I should have expected that" said Troy, "but I'm not gonna give up quite yet" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Alright juniors, please be seated. Welcome back to school this year, you are now officially considered upper classman…," began Mrs. Darbus with her beginning of the year speech. Taylor could care less about Mrs. Darbus and her over exaggerated speeches, she just wanted her schedule so she could get the hell out of this room, she was started to get very annoyed very quickly.

"Now with your schedules" continued Mrs. Darbus, "the administration has decided to do something different with free period this year. Instead of you going to your favorite electives, such as drama rehearsal, science club, or basketball, you all have been given a specific place to go. The administration feels that the upper class students of East High should expand their interests in different directions" said Mrs. Darbus.

"What!" shrieked Sharpay, "Can they do that?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Evans" said Mrs. Darbus as she started to hand out the new school year schedules. "All of you have been assigned electives during your free period that is something totally opposite of what you have been doing the past couple of years at East High…all with the exception of Troy…congratulations Mr. Bolton I'm pretty sure Coach Bolton had something to do with you being in the gym during free period" said Mrs. Darbus knowingly, "as for the rest of you good luck with you new electives".

Taylor heard people gasping and moaning as Mrs. Darbus continued to hand out the schedules. She finally reached Taylor and handed her schedule to her, "Well, well Ms. McKessie…seems as if you have all your AP courses available, as I thought you would" smiled Mrs. Darbus sweetly, "uh…I guess your new elective will be basketball with Mr. Bolton…good luck sweetie" she said.

"Basketball…I'm not even good at basketball" said Taylor disgusted, "gosh this day is going worse than I expected". The bell rang out suddenly and everyone moved to their first period destinations. Chad waited for Taylor outside, "Hey girl, what you end up with?" asked Chad.

"Basketball…can you believe this crap" she said angrily.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You got basketball!" said Chad incredulously.

"I know! That's what I said, Chad I suck at basketball!" she said angrily. "What did you end up with any way?" asked Taylor.

"Well you're wrong about sucking Taylor, I can tell you that now. But…you won't believe it…they sent me to baking…with Zeke. Like seriously Taylor can you see me in an apron" said Chad totally disgusted.

Taylor burst into a fit of giggles, "Actually Chad I think you would look hot in an apron" she said jokingly, "you know…with the flour all over your face, and that bush of yours pushed back into a ponytail" she said laughing.

"You know I'm letting you get away with that Tee Cup, because I haven't seen you smile and laugh in quite sometime" he said smiling at her, "even though it's at my expense" he said smartly. "Look I have to get going but have a great day" he said kissing the top of her forehead, "and remember if you feeling like blowing up at anyone…come find me immediately" he said seriously.

"Okay" she answered back. She was pretty sure the day would go by fast and easy, as long as she avoided Troy and Gabriella's probing questions.

As she expected, she ended up with a pile of homework from her AP courses but that didn't bother her, she found some sort of comfort in knowing that homework was routine and structured. All summer she lacked structure and she had a sense of fear because she didn't know what was coming around the corner, but homework and school is something she mastered at an early age and it was something she was good at. There was one problem though…free period basketball. As soon as she could she was gonna get her schedule changed, she knew it wouldn't probably happen until next week, so she was pretty sure she would have to deal with Coach Bolton, and if she had to deal with him, than she definitely was going to have to deal with Troy…and she rather not deal with either.

Walking to the gym that afternoon was almost like a death row inmate walking to the execution room. She dreaded every aspect of it but for this week, and this week only she had to deal. She walked into the gym and noticed that the class was really small. She saw Troy sitting on the bleachers in the front row, and she saw some seniors she really didn't recognize. To her surprise Sharpay was the only other girl besides herself, she was sitting on the third row looking quite pissed as Taylor felt. She never really liked Sharpay, but she would take sitting next to her then beside people she didn't know or Troy. Taylor walked up to the third row and sat down next to Sharpay, whose face was stern.

"I see you're stuck here too McKessie" said Sharpay suddenly.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but I'm gonna try to change this class as soon as possible" said Taylor quietly.

"Don't bother, I already called my daddy and he got turned down immediately…my dad, I can't believe it. You know how much money he has donated to this school" said Sharpay to herself more than Taylor.

"Damn…this is bullshit" said Taylor quietly as Coach Bolton was approaching his new class.

"You said it" said Sharpay agreeing quietly.

Jack Bolton surveyed his new class, he believed the changed in schedules was bull also but he couldn't let it show, "Alright settle down everyone. I know this is not something you guys are use to but like anything in life we have to make lemonade with the sour lemons we get…which means we need to have a great attitude in order to make this situation work" he said glancing at his son who nodded his head in approval. He looked at both Sharpay and Taylor, to which Sharpay rolled her eyes and Taylor just looked past him in the other direction.

"The rules are simple here, everyone changes into gym clothing and everyone tries their best…if you follow those two rules, you'll be guaranteed a 100% in this class. Alright young ones there are brand new gym uniforms in the locker room, so go get changed up and meet me back on the floor in ten" he said blowing his whistle.

Sharpay and Taylor got up reluctantly and walked to the girl's locker room. They found the new gym clothes and dressed in silence, more like Taylor dressed in silence as Sharpay continued complaining about how the uniform didn't fit her figure. Taylor walked back to the gym and waited as Coach Bolton already had the guys running laps, _'its official, I'm gonna hate this class',_ she thought to herself. Sharpay eventually made her way to the gym and sat next to Taylor as Coach Bolton walked over to them.

"Alright ladies, I know you're not use to this and you would prefer to be somewhere else, but you're gonna have to but all that aside and work…starting with running two laps around the gym" said Coach Bolton blowing his whistle and walking away.

Sharpay huffed, but got up and started to run, Taylor noted that she was a lot faster than she expected. Taylor eventually got up and started to run around the gym, eventually she caught up with Sharpay and passed by her by the end of her second lap. Once they were done Coach Bolton whistled for the class to meet him in the middle of the floor.

"Basketball is about conditioning, and I see that a lot of you need work there, but before we actually get to condition your body, I want to see some basic stuff with handling the ball. Your gonna pair up in teams of two, and work on dribbling, passing, and bounce passing…Alright let's see here….okay Evans you're with Johnson, Peters you're with Stanford, and Bolton you're with McKessie. "Let's hop to it" said Coach Bolton blowing his whistle. He walked to the far side of the court with his clip board so he could observe this small class.

The paired up teens broke off and went to get basketballs so they could work on the exercises. Taylor stood in the middle of the court silently fuming as Troy ran to go get a ball and returned quickly, "Okay Tay…let's get started" said Troy trying hard to be cordial.

"Please don't call me that Troy" said Taylor taking the ball from him and bouncing it up and down with one hand.

Troy ignored her comment and watched her dribble, "Hey you're pretty good with that…Chad must have really taught you well".

Taylor continued to ignore Troy and she passed the ball harshly towards his chest, which Troy caught but was super pissed the Taylor was behaving this way, "Damn McKessie…I tried apologizing and everything…I know you're mad at me but we can at least work this out" said Troy holding the ball to his side.

"There's nothing to work out Bolton…I don't want your apology, I don't even want to talk to you" she said walking up to him and snatching the ball away, and continued to dribble the ball from side to side.

Troy sighed heavily, "Than what do you want" he said quietly turning towards her.

"Honestly I want you to leave me the hell alone…don't talk to me, no communication…let's just get through this dumb class and get it over with" said Taylor angrily while her voiced raised slightly.

Troy felt the heat rise around his neck and face. He was trying his best not to blow up and keep his promise to his dad, but Taylor was pushing his buttons and if she kept going he was going to explode, "Fine than…pass the ball back so I can teach you the proper way to do a bounce pass" said Troy stiffly.

"I can learn on my own…I don't need you. Matter of fact, just go get your own ball, I'll work on this stuff by myself" she said.

"Coach said we have to work in pairs…together. Won't you stop acting like a spoiled ass brat and hand me the ball" said Troy angrily as his breathing started to increase. He squared his eyes at Taylor, who returned the glare, "I don't have to listen to you or you're father…ya'll don't control me or own me" she said nastily as her own anger started to rise.

"Well a normal person would listen to their teacher out of respect…no matter who it was, but I forgot respect is lacking in you DNA…explains why your father ran out on you and you mom in the first place" said Troy nastily as he turned and walked away.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Taylor as she hurled the basketball with all her strength towards the back of Troy's head. The basketball made immediate contact with the back of Troy's head as he stumbled forward, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Troy turned around and glared at Taylor with so much hatred, he looked as if he wanted to smack her so badly, but something was keeping his feet rooted to the spot. Taylor returned the glare and was breathing heavily as Coach Bolton ran over towards them, "Taylor what the hell has gotten in to you" said Coach Bolton shocked.

"Nothing but that specimen you call a son" she spat out angrily.

"Oh like you're all that McKessie…you know what dad I tried to do what you said, but you can't be nice to certain people, especially when they act like a little bitch!" spat out Troy just as nasty.

"Troy!" yelled out his father.

"Fuck you Troy!" screamed Taylor as she made her way towards him.

"How about you fuck yourself Taylor!" yelled back Troy.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled out Coach Bolton scarring the life out of both of the arguing teens, and the four teenagers that were looking at the scene, "Both of you make your way to the main office….NOW!"

Troy looked at his father in shock, but turned around and walked towards the gym door, as Taylor stayed rooted to her spot, "Move it McKessie" said Coach Bolton in a warning voice.

"Man fuck you!" she spat out, "You're not my father I don't have to do nothing you say! Bolton men ain't nothing but some bitches" said Taylor angrily as she looked at Coach Bolton, Jack immediately saw the pain behind all that anger and he couldn't force himself to get mad at her even though he should have been.

"That's it McKessie!" screamed out Troy walking back into the gym, "You're not gonna talk to my dad like that!" he screamed coming after her. Jack caught his son as he tried with little success to get to Taylor. Jack noticed the tears coming out of his eyes as he kept pushing Troy back and Troy kept yelling obscenities towards Taylor, "Evans…please take McKessie to the main office" shouted back Coach Bolton.

Sharpay walked over and tugged at Taylor's arm but Taylor snatched her arm back, "Don't you put your hands on me ever again Sharpay…don't you ever fucking touch me again" said Taylor as tears started to swarm around her eyes. Sharpay put her hands up in a confused defense and backed away.

Taylor stormed out of the gym and towards the office. She wasn't afraid of nothing and nobody; she hoped she saw Troy in the office so she could give him another piece of her mind. She walked into the office just as she saw Coach Bolton pushing Troy into the principal's office to try and calm him down; she heard by the tone of his voice that he was upset and crying. She could hear him say, 'fuck her' over and over again through the door.

Taylor sat in one of the chairs in the office as she began shaking her leg very quickly waiting for the impending doom that was sure to come. She heard the principal's office door open as Principal Howard made his way to one of the secretaries. She overheard him say to the secretary to get in contact with her parents ASAP, _'Good luck with that'_ thought Taylor as tears began to stream down her face. Principal Howard walked over to Taylor and sat down beside her, he sighed heavily as he looked at the beautiful girl with tears streaming down her eyes, "What's going on with you Taylor…this is nothing like you" he said quietly. She said nothing as he continued to probe about what her problem was, but she refused to answer. He shook his head and got up and went back into his office.

Twenty minutes passed and Taylor had stopped crying, she continued to shake her leg as sat waiting for Principal Howard to come and give her the punishment. She noticed that neither Coach Bolton or Troy had made their way out of the office yet, even though she tried hard not to she was wandering what was going on in that office. Taylor looked over at the door as Mr. and Mrs. Danforth walked into the office. Mr. Danforth looked at Taylor sternly while walking over to the secretary to check in, which immediately made her cower and feel guilty. Mrs. Danforth came and sat down next to Taylor, and sighed, "What are we gonna do with you girl?" she said quietly.

The secretary called back to the principal's office to let him know that Taylor's 'parents' were here. Principal Howard rushed out and greeted the Danforths as he ushered all of them back into his office. Troy and Coach Bolton looked a little shocked when they saw Chad's parents walking in with Taylor. Troy and his father were seated already on one side of the room, Principal Howard motioned for Taylor and the Danforths to sit on the other side, "Well Coach Bolton has filled me in on all that happened this summer" started out Principal Howard while taking his seat, "and from what Mr. Danforth has already told me what happened to you recently Taylor…I can understand both you and Troy's anger and behavior".

"You told him" said Taylor sitting up looking at Mr. Danforth, "why?" she asked brokenly.

"Because he needed to know what you were dealing with, and the fact that you were staying with us" said Mr. Danforth quietly, not looking at Taylor.

"Dad, what happened to her?" whispered Troy to his father. He thought he knew everything that happened between them.

"Later" his father said sternly.

"Now just because I understand the behavior" continued Principal Howard, "doesn't mean I condone it…at all. Ms. McKessie you are one of the brightest students here at East High, you have won the school so many awards and accolades, and your grades are impeccable but I can't ignore the fact that you hit another student, with a basketball none the less, and you totally disrespected a teacher by cussing him out".

Mrs. Danforth's mouth dropped in shock as Mr. Danforth huffed angrily in silence.

"And Mr. Bolton you're one of our brightest athletes here and a good student to boot, but to hear the language that came from you and the fact that you were willing to go after Taylor is extremely disturbing to me" said Principal Howard, "in these usual circumstances we usually suspend students for a certain amount of days…" Taylor heard Coach Bolton, and the Danforth's groan in unison, "but…since this is literally both students first offense I'm looking for some alternative form of punishment…something that won't mess up their transcripts" he said.

"So what do you suggest" said Mr. Danforth.

"Well starting with the both of them, I'm suggesting that they both see a therapist" started Principal Howard.

"What?!" yelled Troy and Taylor simultaneously.

"Not only do they need to see a therapist, but they need to attend group sessions together, there is a lot of misplaced anger going on with the both of them and before they actually hurt each other more than they already have, they need to deal with these very real issues" said Principal Howard.

"I agree and it's a done deal for Taylor" said Mrs. Danforth, "Same for Troy" spoke up Mr. Bolton.

Taylor sunk down into her chair, she didn't have a say in what was going to happen to her, it was like they were talking and she wasn't even in the room. "Next, Ms. McKessie since you obviously don't know what to do with a basketball I think that it's prudent we teach you how, you're banned from doing anything with the science club this year, instead you will devout all of your free time to the East High Wildcats girls basketball team" he said with a sickening smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Taylor standing up.

"I'm afraid not Ms. McKessie. Of course Coach Bolton and his staff will assist you in your training, but your man coach and tutor will be Mr. Bolton" said Principal Howard.

"Oh c'mon…dad he can't do this, can he?!" yelled Troy at his dad sitting up in his seat.

"Yes I can Troy and I am. Since you obviously have a lack of respect for Ms. McKessie, maybe by you trying to teach her the sport you love so much, it will teach you how to respect her, respect yourself, respect others, and more importantly respect one another" he said looking in between his two students sternly, "her success or failure on the court will totally depend on you Mr. Bolton".

Troy's mouth fell open as he sat back in his chair, "I have never in my life heard of two students with the utmost disrespect for one another…not only each other but other adults. This leads me to my final point, Ms. McKessie you owe Coach Bolton and Troy an apology" said Principal Howard looking directly at her, to which she rolled her eyes in response, "Not only do you owe them an apology now, but you need to give them one in front of the class tomorrow. Troy you owe Ms. McKessie an apology as well, not only here but in front of the class".

Taylor's anger was starting to boil again, "What if I don't do any of that stuff?" she asked.

"Than you'll be suspended" said Principal Howard point blank.

"I'll take the suspension than" she said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"The hell you will" said Mr. Danforth standing and forcing Taylor to look at him, "you have no choose Taylor, you're gonna do what this man says whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna let you throw away everything you've worked so hard for because you're mad at the world right now. You are gonna play on that team, you're gonna go to the team practices, and you will do the extra practices with Troy…is that understood" said Mr. Danforth angrily.

"You're not my father…." started off Taylor crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh don't hit me with that crap about not being you're father. As long as you live under my roof you're gonna do what I say!" he yelled.

"Well maybe I don't have to live with you anymore" said Taylor smartly.

"And where are you gonna go Taylor? Your father's M.I.A. and your mother can barely take care of herself right now…you don't have anywhere to go" he said angrily.

"I can go to Gabriella's" said Taylor quietly as her eyes started to pool with water.

"Not gonna happen, social worker said you are to stay with us until further notice. As of right now I'm your guardian and you will do as you are told. Do you understand?" he asked angrily.

Taylor squared her eyes at him and stood her ground, she was not gonna be bullied into an answer.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" roared Mr. Danforth, scaring everyone in the office including Taylor who gasped at his aggressiveness. Her own father never talked to her that way. She knew Mr. Danforth was only doing this because he cared, but she still was angry at him. She always found him a little intimidating, but the only person she ever seen him this serious with was Chad.

"Taylor McKessie you better answer me right now" he said warningly, "Do you understand" he repeated again squaring his eyes at her.

"Yes" she said quietly as tears suddenly ran down her face.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she responded quietly as she hung her head in defeat.

Mr. Danforth breathed deeply; as he looked at his wife who remained stoned face. He turned to Principal Howard and shook his hand, "I'm so sorry for her behavior today…I promise you it won't happen again…she's also grounded until further notice, and that might curve this little mean streak she's on" he said quietly but very seriously. He walked over to Coach Bolton and held out his hand, "Jack…she'll have her apology ready tomorrow and she will be ready to work for you" he said.

"Good to know Stephen" said Coach Bolton.

Mr. Danforth walked to the door and held it open, "Let's go" he said aggressively as he held the door open for his wife and Taylor. Taylor rushed passed him with her arms still crossed as they made their way out of the office and into the hallway, "Taylor go get changed and meet us by the car, you've got fifteen minutes, and I'm not playing girl" he said angrily.

She turned around as the tears continued to come down her face, but she felt a big pair of arms gently wrap her up in a hug, "I'm only doing this because I love you and you're like a daughter to me…I don't want to see you let this stuff eat you up alive and mess up your life more than it has" said Mr. Danforth.

"I know" said Taylor quietly as she continued to cry.

"Go get your things" he said releasing her and giving her a small peck on the forehead.

Taylor walked away and headed straight for the gym, "She's still grounded" she heard Mr. Danforth say to his wife, and she couldn't help but to smirk.

Back in the office, Coach Bolton was wrapping things up with the Principal, when he was done both him and Troy walked into the hallway, "You know Troy I'm very disappointed in you…I'm just speechless right now…I just don't know what to say" said Troy's dad.

"Dad I'm sorry…I didn't mean for things to get out of hand, but she just gets under my skin…besides she's the one who hit me with the basketball, she started the whole thing" said Troy walking behind his father.

"Well I'm finishing it Troy!" he yelled causing everyone in the office to look at the duo, "You didn't do what I told you to do…you didn't man up, but that's okay because just like Taylor….you're grounded until further notice" he said walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, thanks again for all the love and support. Here's the next chapter in our story, to me it's very emotional. Let me know what you think!_

**Beside The Point **

Taylor got into the car the next morning still a little annoyed that she was grounded. Chad was mad at her because she got in a fight with Troy and didn't come to seek him out to calm her down. Taylor rolled her eyes at the thought as she sat in the backseat, while Chad was in the front being quiet. Her television and anything that had the combination of being electronic and entertaining was taken away and she was now on a tight schedule thanks to Mr. Danforth. She was thankful that the Danforths cared so much about her, but she was still irritated that she allowed Troy to get the worst out of her all the time.

"Taylor you know you have to apologize to Troy and Jack today…right" said Mrs. Danforth.

"Yeah I know" she replied quietly.

"And you have practice with the girls team and the individual practice with Troy…not to mention you have to finish your homework and everything else" said Mrs. Danforth looking at Taylor in her rear view mirror. She saw the look of annoyance on her face but continued on, "You know Taylor you have no one to blame for this but yourself. You have to control that temper of yours around the Bolton men…if not, they're gonna put you on suspension and you are way to intelligent and beautiful for that…you hear me girl".

"Yes Mrs. Danforth…I hear you, I'm not happy about it but I hear you" said Taylor quietly.

Mrs. Danforth sighed heavily, and turned on the radio to the morning talk show. Chad rolled his eyes but remained quiet the rest of the way to school. They pulled behind one of the yellow school buses and Chad got out quickly, "Bye mom, thanks for the lift" he said shutting the door not waiting for a response. Taylor opened her door but Mrs. Danforth called her back, "Taylor sweetie, I talked to Principal Howard early this morning and he let me know that you and Troy have six sessions together with the school counselor, starting today".

"Today…what time" huffed Taylor, "and I thought these were supposed to be group sessions" she said.

"Principal Howard feels like you and Troy are group enough. You guys will meet during free period, instead of going to class. But first you two have to apologize and than you go to the counselors office" said Mrs. Danforth, "Taylor please try to stay out of trouble, it's only the second day of school" said Mrs. Danforth pleadingly.

"I'll try my best…but I'm not promising anything. You have me spending my whole day with someone I want to punch in the nuts continuously" said Taylor seriously.

Mrs. Danforth smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation, "Somehow I feel as though you will do what you have to do to get off punishment and through these sessions unnerved" said Mrs. Danforth. She reached back and caressed Taylor's cheek tenderly, "Have a good day sweetie" she said softly.

"Thanks…for everything Mrs. Danforth" smiled Taylor getting out of the car and shutting the door. She walked through the halls, some people were giggling and pointing in her direction, _'I guess word got around about what happened yesterday'_ she thought to herself. She walked to her locker to put away some things, when she felt a presence behind her. Taylor turned around and saw Gabriella smirking at her, "Gabriella what the hell are you grinning about?" questioned Taylor as she turned back to her locker.

"You really hit him in the back of the head with a basketball" laughed out Gabriella.

Taylor closed her locker and turned around to face the small beauty, "its not funny Gabriella" smiled Taylor.

"It's hilarious" said Gabriella as she broke out into a laughing fit. Taylor started giggling, it was the first time she actually laughed at the situation, matter of fact it was the first time she laughed in weeks. The two laughing best friends walked to homeroom, "So Sharpay of course told everybody and anybody that had ears".

"Yeah I figured so…I kinda cursed at her too" said Taylor. She began recounting the details of what happened, filling in places that Sharpay definitely left out. The pair walked into homeroom and sat in their usual seats. Chad was already seated; he spoke to Gabriella but didn't say anything to Taylor.

"Aww man did you and Chad have an argument too?" asked Gabriella.

"No not really, he's just mad that Troy and I got into I again…he said he's had enough and that Troy and I are gonna have to work this out on our own. I told him whatever and he got mad and walked away from me" said Taylor hunching her shoulders. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with but people keep telling me to keep my head up through all of this, and I should not let it get to me…but it is…I'm mad, and I think I have a right to feel this way".

"You do have a right Taylor, but the way you're expressing you're anger, is the same way Troy did…or is for that matter, and it's not healthy…you see where it's gotten the both of you already. Group sessions and girls basketball, I can't believe you're gonna be an East High athlete" laughed Gabriella.

"Not funny Gaby" smiled Taylor, "I'm gonna be embarrassed in front of the whole school, I can't play ball" she said shaking her head.

"Well I guess you better pay attention to Troy in your private lessons" smirked Gabriella.

Taylor squared her eyes at Gabriella, "very funny Gaby" she said rolling her eyes. Troy walked in the door looked at both Gabriella and Taylor and rolled his eyes. It was clear he was in a foul mood also; his dad grounded him until further notice. No television, no video games, no cell phone, no nothing…just school and basketball. Not to mention he had to tutor that deranged Taylor and do private sessions with her…could his life get any worse.

The rest of Mrs. Darbus homeroom filed into the classroom, Sharpay walked in 'fashionably late' as always, and sort of glared at Taylor also. Taylor realized she had some serious ass kissing to do today, if she was to ever get off the hook. Mrs. Darbus started in on her daily announcements and Troy inwardly groaned, he was sick of school already and it was only the second day.

Mrs. Darbus just finished her announcements on why the theater is important to the educational system when Principal Howard walked in, "Uh, excuse me Mrs. Darbus, but I need to see Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton in my office immediately".

Taylor's mouth dropped as Troy stood up, "we haven't done anything" he said obviously as shocked as Taylor was.

"I know that Mr. Bolton but there is something that came up that was urgent and both of you are needed, so if you both don't mind grabbing your books and following me, it would be greatly appreciated. Sorry again Mrs. Darbus…chop, chop you two" he said.

Taylor and Troy got up reluctantly and followed behind one another quietly. Principal Howard was walking at an all to fast pace, and both teens were curious about what was going on. They walked into the office and heard as Principal Howard told the secretary to hold his phone calls, "Uh, Troy and Taylor, um this was kinda unexpected but…well you'll see when you get to my office" said Principal Howard quietly. He opened his door and ushered the teens in; Taylor gasped and Troy's mouth hung open.

"Dad?!" said Taylor shocked, "Mom?!" said Troy completely confused.

Right before their very eyes were the two people that had betrayed the both of them the worst. Principal Howard said he would give them some privacy and shut the door as he walked out. There was a tangible thickness of tension that suddenly overcame the entire room. Troy and Taylor continued to stare at both of their parents as if they had returned from the dead.

"I know this comes as a shock to the both of you" started Mr. McKessie. Troy felt his temper starting to rise as he stared at the man that took his mother away from him, "but I had to come…I mean we both had to come and see how you kids were doing...especially you Taylor, a social worker found me and informed me about what your mother had done to you, I just needed to know that you are alright" rushed out Mr. McKessie. He walked over to Taylor and tried to pull her into a hug, but she jerked back from him, almost falling in the process. She made her way to the other side of the room and looked at her father with such anger and hatred, that it almost sent a shiver through Kevin's body. Troy made his way over to Taylor and took a defensive stance in front of her to make sure nobody would touch her…it was almost instinct. He looked at his mother with such disgust, that she hung her head in shame. It was the first time he actually looked at her whole appearance and he noticed there was a small bump right in her mid-section.

"So that's why you left!" spat out Troy angrily, pointing at his mother stomach. "You were pregnant!"

Lucille looked up in shock, she was racking her brain for the right words to come out, but they never appeared.

"Yes Troy…that's part of the reason why the _both_ of us left" stepped in Kevin.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to her….ANSWER ME! Is that the reason you left!" screamed Troy.

"Yes Troy, that's part of the reason, Kevin and I are expecting our first child together…but that's not entirely the whole reason" she responded meekly.

Fresh tears appeared on Taylor's face as she looked between her father and his adulterer, she couldn't believe that her dad could be so disgusting and selfish. "So there's more…what other reason could you have than that" said Taylor nastily, from behind Troy. She was trying her best to control her tears but failing miserably.

"I love him" said Lucille, "And I love her" repeated Kevin.

Troy scoffed at them, and Taylor shook her head in disappointment, "After the social worker told me that your mother beat you Taylor I had to come and check up on you…she should have never done that" said Kevin getting emotional.

Troy turned around and looked Taylor in the eyes. He was searching to find out if what Mr. McKessie said was true. Taylor instinctively knew what he was doing and nodded her head slightly. Troy took a deep breath and flared his nostrils, _'How could Taylor have ended up with the worlds most fucked up parents'_ he thought to himself. He turned back around and looked at the two people he hated more than anything in the world at the current moment.

"She would have never done that if you wouldn't have left!" spat out Taylor.

"That's beside the point Taylor, your mother should have never hurt you that way" said Kevin.

"What you've done has hurt me more than anything she has ever done or could do. You're a coward, and a loser…I hope that everything you dish out will come back to you ten fold!" cried out Taylor.

"Taylor your father is not a coward, he tried his best to take care of you and your mother, but we fell in love and then I got pregnant…" said Lucille.

"Oh save it!" screamed Troy, "You both were being selfish and only thinking of yourselves! Who gives a damn if you fell in love, you both walked out on your responsibilities and your family…love is beside the point!" screamed Troy looking at Kevin.

"Troy I love you!" screamed out Lucille, "how can you believe other wise" she cried. Tears were also streaming down her eyes now.

"LOVE! Are you serious!" screamed out Taylor.

"Yes we're both serious, you're our first born and we always have and always will love the both of you!" shouted out Mr. McKessie.

"Bullshit! Love is an action word, it's shown…there's more love between a pimp and his hooker than the both of you have shown us!" screamed out Troy, "Why the fuck are you even here?!"

Lucille gasped at her son, never in her life had she seen him so angry. His nostrils were flared up, and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he stood in front of Taylor, like he was protecting her or something. His face was turning red as he looked between his mother and her lover. "We're here Troy because we care, believe or not we love you and we wanted to make sure that both of you were okay" said Kevin quietly. He noticed that Lucille was in no state to talk at the current moment, she was shocked by her son's behavior towards her.

"WE'RE FINE!" screamed Taylor and Troy simultaneously. "We don't want or need you here anymore; you lost out on the privileges of caring like a parent when you walked out on us that night. I hope you and your new bastard baby will do fine…get the fuck out and don't ever come back here again!" screamed Taylor.

"Taylor" her father said in shock, "Look I know I hurt you and haven't been a good parent but is all of this necessary" he said walking towards his daughter.

"Back the fuck up McKessie. Don't you come any further than that" growled Troy as he backed Taylor up some more to the wall.

"Yes its necessary…I don't want to see you again dad" cried Taylor, "I don't need you…I already have another father and his name is Stephen Danforth. He's been more of a father to me than you ever have…I don't want to see you ever again" she cried as tears streamed off her face.

Kevin McKessie looked at his daughter with sadness. He knew he had hurt her by leaving but he had no other choice…right. Sometimes you have to follow your heart. The woman he loved with all his being was finally giving him a child, and all he wanted was for his daughter, to not accept his decision but at least understand where he and Lucille was coming from.

"I just honestly wanted you to understand where we were coming from…" said Kevin.

"I don't think they will ever understand how a father and a mother could walk out on their only children" said Coach Bolton from the door.

Kevin turned around and saw Jack, his lover husband, scowling at him, "Jack" he heard Lucille say from behind him.

Coach Bolton looked at his wife with such hurt that she turned her eyes from him immediately. The two teens kept their stance in the corner as Troy looked at his dad's facial expression; tears fell immediately from his eyes. He hated seeing his dad hurt the way he was, he knew his father felt worst than he did but he was still somehow able to control his emotions.

"Taylor, Troy let's go" said Coach Bolton suddenly. The two teens walked out of the office where they were greeted by Principal Howard. He saw that both teens were clearly upset and he knew his decision was the right one, "Troy and Taylor, I want you two to start the counseling sessions right now. Ms. Peterson is already waiting for the both of you in her office" he said hurriedly.

"Principal Howard I don't think I can handle that right now" said Taylor crying. She was so upset that she was stuttering out her words as tears continued to fall down her face. Troy stood against the wall stone faced as tears were coming out his eyes also.

"Well I don't think either one of you are ready for school as of right now, and this would be a perfect time for you guys to start. Now come along" as he ushered the two down the hallway and to the other side of the office. Troy could feel the eyes of the other adults in the office eyeing them as they walked by, but he really didn't care at the moment. He was tired of all this drama; it was taking too much out of him emotionally.

Principal Howard opened the door to the counselor's office; he noted that Ms. Peterson was already seated waiting for them. Principle Howard ushered the two young teens in and closed the door behind him.

"Please be seated" Ms. Peterson said to Troy and Taylor.

Back at Principle Howard's office Coach Bolton stared at his wife and her new man with disgruntlement, "You two had no business coming here and messing with those kids" said Jack angrily.

"No business" said Lucille angrily, "they're our children".

"Incorrect!" screamed Jack, "Troy stopped being your child the day you walked out" he said starring his wife down, "that goes for the both of you" he said looking at Kevin, "Taylor is no longer yours. I'm pretty sure the social worker told you that…you want any contact with either one of them, talk to the Danforths or me" he said looking back at his wife.

"We'll see about that Bolton" said Kevin angrily.

"Whatever man, just take her and leave" he said opening the door and holding it, not looking at either one of them. Kevin reached his hand out for Lucille to take hold of, she grabbed her stomach instinctively as she grabbed hold of Kevin's hand, which didn't go unnoticed to Jack, "Don't come back" he said aggressively.

"And what if we do Jack…what if we do?" said Kevin irritably.

"Bring a pen…so you can sign the divorce papers. That's the only reason either one of you needs to come back" said Jack angrily as he stared down Kevin. Kevin sucked his teeth as he and Lucille walked out of the office. Jack watched as they walked out of the office, he knew he would have to do some serious work on Troy after he had seen his mother unexpectedly.

Ms. Peterson looked at the two broken teenagers in front of her. Taylor hadn't stop crying since she walked into the office and sat down, and Troy was trying his hardest not to cry but the tears were betraying him at the current moment. Ms. Peterson had read both Taylor and Troy's file, and she realized that both of these kids had been through too much this past summer, more than any child should go through…she concluded that these sessions might go more than six meetings and she was preparing herself to deal with these two for a long time.

"You know Troy and Taylor, I've read your file" Ms. Peterson started off, "and you guys have been through the ringer, not only today…but this entire summer" she said.

Troy rolled his eyes and wiped the tears off his face, while Taylor cried silently and shook her leg.

"You guys have spent a lot of time being angry, and you got a chance today to confront the people who you have every right to be upset with" said Ms. Peterson quietly.

"A lot of good that did" scoffed Troy, "they only came back to ease their guilt" he said angrily.

"That may be true Troy but at least you got to approach them today…right" said Ms. Peterson trying to make some head way.

"Approach them…they only came here to tell us that the reason they left was because she was pregnant" cried Taylor, "they basically picked an illegitimate baby over their kids who were already here…them coming here today had nothing to do with Troy or me…they were being selfish as usual".

"Exactly" said Troy quietly.

"So you're angry" said Ms. Peterson.

"Hell yeah I'm angry!" shouted Taylor.

"As you should be…you have every right to feel that way" said Ms. Peterson.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I know I can be angry…I am angry, alright!" shouted Taylor getting up. She started to pace around the room a little.

"Are you angry also Troy?" asked Ms. Peterson.

"What do you think lady…of course I'm angry" said Troy. Ms. Peterson noted something on her pad, "Do you think you should be angry at Taylor?" asked Ms. Peterson. Taylor stopped pacing and looked at the counselor as if she had just hit her with a ton of bricks, "Troy do you believe you should be angry at Taylor?" she asked again once Troy didn't respond.

"I don't know…sometimes I get really mad at her" said Troy hunching his shoulders.

"But do you believe you should be?" said Ms. Peterson.

"I guess not…I don't know why I get so angry at her, I just do" said Troy looking down at his feet.

"And Taylor do you believe you should be angry at Troy?" said Ms. Peterson turning her attention towards her.

"Yes!" she said assuredly, Troy dropped his mouth in shock.

"And why do you believe that you should be angry at Troy?" Ms. Peterson asked, not surprised by Taylor's answer.

"Because he's been a complete jerk to me" said Taylor. Her crying hadn't subsided at all, if anything it had gotten worse, "and not just because of this situation…we use to be best friends, but ever since we got in high school, he almost acts as if I don't exist, and I'm tired of it. I'm mad at you Troy!" she screamed at him.

"Well I'm mad at you too!" said Troy standing up.

"And why is that Troy?" asked Ms. Peterson.

"Because she…because she…look I don't know okay. I just am" he said walking away and rubbing the back of his head. Ms. Peterson jotted down another note, there was something deeper there, that Troy wasn't ready to admit, she was sure of it.

Ms. Peterson took a deep breath, "Don't you two think that you've spent enough energy being mad at one another?" she asked. She didn't receive a response from either broken teen. "Well…let me tell you what I've observed, look at me please" she said to the both of them. They both looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen in her line of work.

"I see two young adults who have been hurt beyond belief. They've been hurt by people who are suppose to protect them from harm…not create it. You two have taken out your anger on each other instead of the people that deserve it, which is your dad Taylor, and your mom Troy. It's right to be completely pissed off at them…but not each other. Can't you guys see that you're hurting one another, it's obvious you still care about each other, that the old friendship you had is still there somewhere…I see it. But if the both of you don't stop this nonsense, you'll ruin the little friendship you have left" said Ms. Peterson closing her book.

"There has to be forgiveness if you guys will ever move on, and before you guys can forgive your parents, you have to forgive one another" said Ms. Peterson looking at the both of them. Troy grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly, he turned towards Taylor and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Taylor for being a jerk" said Troy quietly, "I never meant to hurt you…I just didn't know how to deal with a lot of stuff, and I took it out on you" said Troy.

Taylor sighed heavily, "It's just been so hard" she said quietly, while crying.

"What's been so hard Taylor? Talk to us…let it out" said Ms. Peterson.

"This whole situation" stuttered out Taylor, "I mean Troy at least you still have your dad, it feels like I don't have anybody…I feel so alone" she cried out, looking up at Troy brokenly.

Troy felt some tears come down his face, he saw his best friend for the first time in years. He hadn't seen her look like that since she was eight and she was mourning the loss of her dog. "You have me" said Troy almost inaudibly.

"What?" said Taylor confused.

"I said…you have me" Troy said louder. He walked over to Taylor and pulled her into his body. Taylor immediately broke down into massive tears, she was gasping slightly for air and she had clutched Troy's shirt with her hand. Finally…she was letting it all go, she finally felt like she had her best friend back, and Troy felt the same way. He kept apologizing softly in her ear as he held her tightly.

'_This is progress'_ thought Ms. Peterson as she watched them holding one another. She knew they had a long way to go but at least they had a starting point, there was definitely something that Troy was holding back, but she knew they would get to the bottom of it soon.

Three weeks had passed since Troy and Taylor's emotional reunion. Nothing had really changed between them since then, very rarely did they speak to one another but they had an understanding, both of them were in pain, and both of them had to find a way to deal…without yelling or hurting each other. Chad had forgiven Taylor that day, once he heard about Mr. McKessie's unsuccessful return. She didn't tell him what happened between her and Troy, Ms. Peterson made it perfectly clear that what ever happened in therapy stayed in therapy. So Taylor and Troy went about their day as if nothing really changed between them, which it honestly hadn't.

Taylor had gotten use to her schedule of basketball and school, she now knew how to take her frustrations out on the game of basketball, which she wasn't that bad at. Her body had finally gotten use to being in constant pain, and she definitely was becoming more toned and had dropped a few pounds. Troy turned out to be an excellent teacher when it came to basketball. They found each other in the gym in the late afternoon working on Taylor's jump shot. They both had made an agreement that to prove they didn't need their wayward parents; they would devote themselves religiously on being better children than they were when their parents were around. That meant better students and better athletes. Troy helped Taylor with her game, Taylor helped Troy with his grades, and their conversations never really went beyond that, unless they were in therapy sessions.

"Taylor you want to be able to shot from anywhere on the courts, so you gotta learn the different angles to shoot from and how comfortable you feel shooting the ball from a certain spot" said Troy passing the ball back to a sweating Taylor.

"I know how to do that Troy already" said Taylor irritably.

"Yeah but you don't know how to do it with a defender in your face" said Troy smirking. "C'mon, first to fifteen" he said getting in her face, defending the ball.

"Fine" she huffed. She posted up Troy with the ball and worked her way to her left, she squared up and shot, _swoosh_, she heard from the net. She loved that sound now; it was like music to her ears.

"Alright Taylor!" she heard Mr. Danforth yell, he must have just walked in to pick her up from school, "Troy I know you ain't gonna let that girl post you up like that" he laughed. He walked over to Coach Bolton who started to chuckle as Mr. Danforth sat down, "What's up Jack?" he said shaking the older Bolton hand.

"Nothing man….she's gotten really good, in a short time too. I think she gonna be ready for the first game by time the season starts…hell she might be a starting guard" said Coach Bolton.

"Good" said Mr. Danforth, "this will give her something to let out all that frustration" said Mr. Danforth shaking his head in approval, "not just for her either but Troy too".

"You better believe it, by time Troy gets home, he eats and showers and than he's out like a light" laughed Mr. Bolton. "What's going on with Chad?" asked Coach Bolton, "I mean I see him in practice but he's not playing as hard as he use to" he said.

"I don't know man…this boy has really gotten into cooking. Can you believe that shit? I might have a chef for a son and a ball player for a daughter" smiled Mr. Danforth.

"Daughter huh" said Coach Bolton.

"Yeah daughter…Debra and I put in for adoption today" he said quietly, as Taylor faked Troy to the left, and spun to her right while throwing up another shot that went in.

"C'mon Troy, play some damn defense, would ya!" yelled Coach Bolton from the bleachers.

"I'm trying dad…she's too fast" yelled Troy back, clearly getting agitated.

"So adoption you say" said Coach Bolton quietly.

"Yep…believe it or not Sharon comes to us, late at night one evening, like three in the morning. Drunk as hell, talking about she didn't want Taylor anymore, and she would be better off with us. Taylor reminded her too much of Kevin and she didn't want to be bothered by anybody whose last name was McKessie, ever again…said she legally changed her last name back to her maiden name" said Mr. Danforth rushed.

"How the hell she managed to do that drunk as she is?" questioned Coach Bolton while scoffing.

"Same thing I thought" chuckled Mr. Danforth, "but I didn't question…Debra been wanting a daughter for years, and always considered Taylor as one of hers…my fear is telling Taylor that we're going through with this adoption. I mean she's just gotten her feet on solid ground, now this. It's gonna kill her" he said quietly but obviously pissed. Troy stole the ball from Taylor and went in for the dunk; "Now…you can't do that McKessie" he said smugly handing her back the ball.

"Naw, but I can do this" she speed pass Troy and went in for the lay up, which went in, "12-8 Bolton…won't you d-up this time" she said throwing the ball back to him.

"How the hell she end up with two parents like them, I will never understand" said Coach Bolton quietly, as Troy shoot a three, which went in.

"You and me both…how am I supposed to tell this girl, her mom doesn't want anything to do with her anymore" he said frustrated.

"I don't know man, somehow I think she already knows" said Coach Bolton.

"Yeah…I guess you're right" said Mr. Danforth, as Taylor shot a three ball, that hit the backboard in went in. "Game Bolton!" yelled Taylor excitedly.

"Oh yeah…that's my gurl!" yelled Mr. Danforth laughing. Taylor pointed back at him as she strutted off the court arrogantly to get her stuff.

"I want a rematch!" yelled Troy laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, I appreciate them all. For those who are wanting more Troy, I hear you.;) Here is another chapter in this story, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Here we go please give me plenty of reviews, and let me know what you think._

**Aware**

Troy lye in bed and to his amazement he was still awake. Even though his body was telling him that he was tired and he needed rest, his mind would not shut off and give him any. He was pondering over the last few months of school and noted that his life was extremely dull. His days consisted of school work, homework, basketball games, and basketball practices, not to mention therapy. There wasn't any excitement, no spontaneity, no love life, no anything…his life had become a schedule, one long monotonous schedule and it was starting to get to him.

He was let off punishment some time ago so it wasn't like he couldn't date. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at him, especially since the start of basketball season, but he always put his blockers up. For whatever reason he had no interest, the only girl that stayed on his mind constantly was Taylor…and it was starting to freak him out. Being around her most of the day was not helping him either. Spending so much time with this girl was becoming a serious problem.

He, Chad, and Taylor use to be the best of friends growing up…but once high school started that all changed. By the time they were sophomores he and Taylor barely spoke two words to one another and if they did speak it was only because of Gabriella and Chad. Troy was mad at Taylor, even before all of this stuff with their parents happened. He knew that she had no clue of his true feelings, and that's the way he liked it…her being totally clueless. He knew that he would have to spill the beans eventually, every therapy session Ms. Peterson was slowly pressuring him to share his true feelings about Taylor and their friendship or lack their of. But doing that would make him completely vulnerable, and it would force him to deal with certain emotions he had been carrying around since freshman year and Troy Isaiah Bolton was not having any of that.

Troy turned over on his side and looked out of his window, watching the slight breeze that was outside. He remembered back to the night when everything had changed for him and Taylor, well mostly for him.

_Troy was in the back of his house playing basketball with his dad. The first day of high school was starting tomorrow and the only way he could keep a handle on his nerves was playing the game that both he and his father enjoyed so much. _

"_Dad you sure everything is gonna be cool" asked Troy nervously._

_Jack chuckled at his sons obvious nervousness, "Troy high school is nothing but taller middle school kids, you're gonna be fine…okay" he said feeding his son the ball, to which Troy made an immediate jump shot. "Troy I'm tired I'm going in…you coming?" he asked._

"_Naw dad, can I get like another half an hour in" asked Troy._

"_Sure son…but no more than that" said his father walking up the steps and into the house._

_Troy continued to shoot the ball some more as he tried to calm his self down for the start of the new school year. He was gonna try out for the varsity basketball squad, and he didn't want anyone thinking he bought his way onto the team simply because the coach was his dad. He wanted to earn the honor of being on varsity. He drove to the hoop for a lay up when he heard someone softly call his name, "Troy"._

_He turned around suddenly and noticed that Taylor was walking up to him, "Tay…what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise._

"_I don't know…I just wanted to go for a walk, to clear my head you know, and I ended up here" she said hunching her shoulders._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly, he could always tell when something was bothering Taylor. Even though she tried her best to mask her feelings, she could never hide them from him._

"_Just a little worried about school tomorrow…not knowing what to expect" she said sitting herself down on the lawn. Troy walked over and sat down closely to her, "Yeah I know what you mean, my dad keeps telling me there's nothing to worry about, and I know he's telling the truth but I still have this unexplainable pit in my stomach" chuckled Troy._

"_Glad to hear I'm not the only one" smiled Taylor. The two best friends sat in silence, something that the two of them had done quite often since they were younger. "You know Tay, I feel like that's not the reason you came over tonight…I never knew you to be nervous about school" said Troy breaking their silence._

_Taylor sighed heavily and looked out towards the basketball court, "You know I never really was good at playing basketball" she said ignoring his statement._

"_You never actually tried to play ball Taylor…seriously what's bothering you?" he asked concernedly._

"_It's nothing Troy" she said quietly._

"_If it really was nothing, you wouldn't be here. So spill it McKessie" he responded._

_She glanced at Troy quickly and rolled her eyes, she stood up to leave, running across the basketball court but Troy was behind her quickly in a flash. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Tay what the hell is wrong with you" he said looking her in the eyes. She mumbled something under her breath but he could barely hear her._

"_What did you say McKessie?" he said getting annoyed._

"_I said…I said…" she tried to pull away from his grasp but Troy tightened up and gave her a determined look. She looked away from him, one of them would get tired before long and it wasn't gonna be her._

"_Is it about a boy?" Troy asked getting a little agitated. Taylor rolled her eyes and stood stoned face, "It is about a boy" laughed Troy, "Why didn't you say so" he said giggling a little. Water started to well up in Taylor's eyes as she continued to look every where but at Troy. "Tay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…I didn't mean to make fun of you" he said releasing her._

"_Don't worry about it" she said turning around slowly and walking away. Troy ran in front of her, "Did somebody hurt you Taylor…did a boy hurt you?" he said as his nose started to flare slightly._

"_No…it's nothing like that…trust me. I'm okay Troy, I have to get back home before my parents flip out" she said quietly._

"_Okay…but if someone hurts you, please make sure you tell me, especially if someone puts there hands on you, let me know immediately!" said Troy seriously._

"_I will Troy…I promise" she said quietly, "I have to go" she said again looking down at her shoes._

"_Alright, can I have a hug, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said walking with his hands out towards Taylor._

"_Sure" she smirked at him. Taylor wrapped his hands around Taylor's waist and she did the same while putting her head on his shoulder, "Thanks for being a great friend" she whispered._

"_No problem" he said pulling away and looking directly into her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip and giving him this look of uncertainty, without hesitation he bent in and gave Taylor a soft and lingering kiss on the lips. When Troy pulled away, Taylor's face was in total shock…she was completely speechless while she was searching for understanding in Troy's eyes._

"_I…I'm sorry Tay…I don't know what came over me…I just felt like I should kiss you…I…" said Troy stuttering._

"_It's okay Troy…really it's all right" she said quickly, "I really should be going" she said. Taylor took off running out of his backyard. Troy stood there stunned by what had transpired, but he could have sworn that Taylor wanted him to kiss her by the look she was giving him, not only that he could have sworn he heard Taylor say 'she loved him' as she ran away._

"_I just kissed my best friend" said Troy out loud. He walked towards his house as he kicked the basketball away from him, something as simple as that little kiss had stirred something inside of him; he went to bed that night thinking about his best friend in a way he never thought about her before. Tomorrow was sure to be one heck of the first day of school._

_Troy went to school the next day expecting to talk to Taylor about what happened, but East High was a lot bigger than what he expected, and he had a lot more on his schedule than he intended. By the time he caught up to Taylor the next day, it was clear she didn't want to talk about what happened that night._

"_Hey Taylor, I've been trying to call you and everything…I kinda wanted to talk about the night before" he said to her when he finally caught her at her locker._

"_Oh about that Troy, I was really just not in a good place, and I wanted to apologize if it seemed like I led you on. I value our friendship so much, I don't want to do anything to ruin it or have anything happen to ruin it…you know" she said quietly with a bright smile._

"_Ah yeah…I totally understand. I just wanted to make sure you're cool and that everything is cool between us" said Troy, trying to hide the fact that he was crushed._

"_Yeah I'm good Troy, like I said I just had an off night, but thanks for being there. You're an awesome friend Troy" she said as she hugged him. The bell rang out, and she released Troy quickly, "I have to get to class maybe we can hang out this weekend…you know catch up. You, Chad, and me" she said grinning while back pedaling._

"_Sure…sounds good" said Troy smiling, in spite of feeling the total opposite. _

"_Cool" she said. Troy watched as she ran down the hallway and around the corner. _

Needless to say he never met up with Taylor or Chad that weekend. He was too crushed to even be around her, he was sure in his heart of hearts that Taylor felt something when he kissed her, matter fact he knew it. Not only was he sure about the kiss but he was positive that she professed her love for him that night. Eventually hurt turned into anger as school continued that year, and he and Chad were getting pulled into basketball, while Taylor went the academic route. Before he knew it, freshman year was over, and he barely talked to Taylor. He looked up sophomore year and Chad and Taylor were dating, which was the ultimate blow to his system. To get over it, he went out with Gabriella. He thought maybe going out with a girl like Gabriella would get his mind off Taylor…big mistake that was, seeing as how Taylor and Gabriella bonded and became good friends over their love for being good looking nerds.

The more Troy thought about what happened that night and the whole situation, the angrier he got. The final nail in the coffin was his mother running off with Taylor's dad…that was the explosive that set this whole thing in motion. Now he was stuck, tutoring a girl in basketball, going to therapy sessions, with someone he was in love with, but didn't get along with at all. _'Life sucks'_ thought Troy as he turned the lamp on his dresser on. It wasn't any use of trying to get sleep now…his mind was going a mile a minute.

Taylor sat up reading a book for leisure, sleep wasn't coming to her like it use to, besides Mr. Danforth hasn't given her t.v. back so she couldn't watch the mindless entertainment she had become accustomed to. Tired of reading Taylor placed her book on the other side of her bed. She decided to get something to drink, so she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Hey girl" said Mr. Danforth from the dinning room. He chuckled as he watched Taylor jump slightly from his unexpected call.

"Oh hey…you scared me" she said quietly, "I'm just getting something to drink, I really can't sleep" she said walking into the dinning room and pulling out a seat.

"Eh, same here" he said holding up his glass of tea. "You know Taylor I'm actually glad you're here, cause we need to talk" he said quietly.

"Uh oh, I don't know if I like the sound of this" said Taylor cautiously, looking at Mr. Danforth.

"Well…trust me I don't like saying it, but I think it's time that you know the truth" he said looking into his cup of tea.

Taylor sighed heavily, "alright…hit me with it" she said quietly. Mr. Danforth looked at this girl that he really considered his daughter, _'she doesn't even realize how strong she is' _he thought to himself.

"Well…Taylor let me start off by saying how much of a blessing it's been having you here for both the Mrs. and me. You know Debra has been wanting a daughter for so long, and all I kept giving her were sons, so she loves the fact that you're here everyday" he said quietly, "You're grades have been excellent, which is to be expected, your doing really great on the basketball team" he said smiling.

"Yeah we're 2-0" said Taylor quietly.

"Thanks to your help" he said smiling slightly.

Taylor shook her head in approval, "So what's the problem Mr. Danforth?" she asked taking a sip from her milk.

"Honestly Taylor there isn't a problem, but the Mrs. and I want to make your stay here…more permanent" he said looking at Taylor trying to explain the situation.

"More permanent?" asked Taylor, lifting one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah Taylor…we, the Mrs. and I, want to adopt you" he said finally.

"Adopt me" chuckled Taylor slightly, "No offense Mr. Danforth, I really appreciate everything your family has done for me, but I thought this situation or living condition was temporary…I mean once my mom gets better, I'm going to move back with her" said Taylor.

"That's just it sweetie…I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon…maybe not at all" he said looking at her tenderly.

Taylor sat up straight and looked at Mr. Danforth, "What do you mean by that?" she asked quietly.

"Taylor…it doesn't look like your mom is gonna get any better, any time soon…" he started out.

"How would you know that if you haven't talked to her?" said Taylor cutting him off, "I mean I know she hasn't been in contact in awhile but she probably is working on getting herself together…right" she rushed out.

Mr. Danforth sighed and looked down; he was trying to figure out the best way to tell Taylor the truth without damaging her more than she already was.

"You've been in contact with her…haven't you?" asked Taylor seriously.

"Yes" he responded quietly, "and honestly Taylor she's not even remotely close to being okay again. The drinking is still going on and she is in no state to take care of herself…let alone a minor" he said. Mr. Danforth saw the anger starting to rise in her eyes, "Look Taylor…your mother is going through a lot and I think adoption is the best solution right now".

"Did you come up with the conclusion of adoption or did she?" asked Taylor clenching her jaws.

"I did, I thought it was the best thing to do in this situation" he said. If he had to take the heat away from Sharon, than so be it. Taylor didn't need to know the entire truth; she just needed to know that she was loved by her mom…even if that wasn't the reality of the situation.

Taylor looked away from him, she placed her head into her hands and began massaging her temples, "Mr. Danforth…what did my mom really say? What's really going on?" she asked quietly looking back up at him.

Mr. Danforth's shoulders slouched as he looked at the young woman in front of him. He forgot that she was considered a slight genius by many, and she saw right through his poor attempt, "Taylor I don't think that's necessary" he said quietly.

"Yes it is! I need to know exactly what she said!" said Taylor angrily, slamming her fist on the table.

"Alright, alright…Taylor…I'll tell you, just calm down okay" he said walking over to her and rubbing her back. She began to shake her leg quickly, "I just need to know Mr. Danforth…I just gotta know what she said" said Taylor quietly. "I don't think that's such a good idea Taylor, but if you insist" said Mr. Danforth.

"I insist okay…I need to know" she said angrily.

He sighed heavily, "Okay…your…your mom said that she didn't want you anymore Taylor. She said that she couldn't take care of you and that you reminded her too much of your father, and she couldn't be bothered with people who's last name is McKessie,…so she suggested that we adopt you" he said quietly, while he continued to rub her back.

Taylor's eyes watered as a lone tear escaped from her eyes. "Taylor we love you so much" said Mrs. Danforth as she rushed in and engulfed Taylor in a hug. She heard Taylor yell from upstairs and she ran down and reached the dinning room in time to hear her husband explain the adoption to her. "Taylor baby we love you and it would be our honor to adopt you…you've got to know that you are loved" said Mrs. Danforth rocking Taylor back and forth, while Mr. Danforth looked on.

"That's right Taylor, we want you as our daughter and if you will have us as your parents it would make everyone in our family very happy" said Mr. Danforth quietly.

Taylor pulled away from Mrs. Danforth's embrace suddenly, "If it's okay with you could I go to the park and shoot around?" asked Taylor wiping away a few more tears that had escaped.

The Danforths looked at one another, "Uh Taylor it's kinda late to be out by yourself" said Mr. Danforth.

"I know…I just need to think…I need to get away" said Taylor quickly. She turned around to walk in the living room and started to pace, "playing basketball keeps me calm and it helps me to think" said Taylor.

"Alright well, how about we get Chad to go with you" said Mrs. Danforth.

"I don't…I rather be by myself" said Taylor.

"No way" said Mr. Danforth, "Taylor we can't let you go out this time of night okay…either take Chad or you can't go anywhere" said Mr. Danforth seriously.

"Fine" said Taylor rolling her eyes, walking to the door she opened and sat on the front stairs waiting for Chad. She didn't feel like arguing at the moment she just wanted to play ball and that's it.

"Chad!" she heard his father bellow, "Get down here!"

She heard Chad run down the stairs and ask his father what was going on. Mr. Danforth explained everything to him and told him to get changed and take her to the park. Mrs. Danforth walked onto the porch and stooped down behind Taylor, "sweetie Chad is gonna take you, but do you wanna change…you have on pajamas" she said softly.

Taylor shook her head and got up and went to her room to change into her basketball gear, by the time she finished and walked outside Chad was already sitting in the car waiting for her. She walked down the stairs and got in, buckling her seat belt she noticed the Danforths waiting on the porch for them to pull off. Chad waived goodbye and pulled off to make his way to the park. He looked over at Taylor, who was completely silent and her face was void of any emotion what so ever.

"Dad said that he's finally gonna put a hoop in the backyard, since there's two basketball players in the house now" said Chad trying to break the silence. Taylor ignored him and continued to look out of the window.

"You know Tee Cup, we could just talk instead…I know things don't seem right….but…."

"Chad, I just want to play basketball okay. I don't need to talk to you about anything…just get me to the park please" she said cutting him off. She really couldn't stand hearing anybody say that things would get better in the future. All she needed was to work out her frustration and anger.

"Fine" said Chad a little angrily. They drove in silence until they got to the park. Soon as Chad had stopped the car Taylor hopped out, grabbed the basketball from the back seat and walked to the court. She did some stretches and ran a couple of laps around the court as Chad watched from the car. He hadn't gotten out yet, he still was a little mad at the way Taylor had been treating him lately. It was like she didn't even appreciate all the things he had done for her. All he wanted was a thank you every now and then, but lately he hasn't gotten that. He continued to watch her warm up before she started taking shots, he noted that she had gotten a lot better since her private lessons with Troy and she really actually took the game seriously, instead of making fun of something she didn't really understand like she normally did. _'I wander if she even remembers who taught her the basics'_ Chad thought to himself while scoffing.

Chad continued to watch as Taylor worked out her frustrations on the court, when he noticed a familiar car pulling up next to him. Troy parked his car and jumped out immediately and got into the passengers side of Chad's car, "Hey man…what you guys doing out here so late? I'm usually the only one that's here this time of night" asked Troy while giving Chad a handshake.

"Rough night for Tay, got some bad news so she wanted to play ball" said Chad quietly.

"Oh…what happened?" asked Troy concernedly.

"Same thing over and over again…parent issues" said Chad rolling his eyes. Troy nodded his head in understanding, as both young men watched as Taylor shot the ball and missed it as she yelled in frustration.

"You try talking to her?" asked Troy.

"She doesn't want to talk to me…maybe she'll open up for you…you know with you guys doing therapy together" said Chad looking at Troy, "she won't open up to me anymore" said Chad obviously hurt.

"Don't take it personal Chad, we've been through a lot, and we usually lash out at the ones we love the most. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean anything by it" said Troy quietly, keeping his eyes on Taylor.

"Yeah…I guess not" said Chad quietly eyeing Troy. Chad turned his eyes back to Taylor, as Troy had done earlier. "Hey man you wanna go play…it's obvious she won't be opening up tonight" said Troy.

"Sounds good to me" said Chad opening up his door to get out. Troy did the same and they walked onto the court together, walking up to Taylor who had worked up a nice sweat working out. "Troy what are you doing here?" asked Taylor annoyed and clearly out of breath.

"Uh, I just came out to play ball…I couldn't sleep. I was just asking Chad here, why you guys were here?" said Troy looking at Taylor.

"Couldn't sleep either" said Taylor hunching her shoulders, "Wanna play a pick up game?"

"Hey, why do you think we're on the court" said Chad taking the ball away from Taylor, "Let's go" he said throwing the ball into the hoop.

"First to fifty" said Troy running to go get the ball.

"Alright" said Chad, "Sounds good to me" said Taylor.

The trio ran around the basketball court traded shots with one another. Troy was honestly having fun; he hadn't played any games with Chad and Taylor in years. Chad and he were going at it, and Taylor was hanging with them in the points area. Troy was dribbling down the court when Taylor came around him and poked the ball out, stealing it away from him. She ran to the hoop and did a lay-up, but she continued to run towards the grass, than she collapsed down in a heap of tears, while gasping for air.

Chad groaned slightly and started to walk over to Taylor but Troy grabbed him, "Let me" he said quietly. Chad nodded his head, as Troy walked over to Taylor and sat down next to her. Tears were coming down in a steady flow as she clutched her chest and cried out loud. Troy decided to wait until she calmed down before he tried to get her to start talking. Troy watched as Chad grabbed his basketball and headed for his car, _'I guess he knows we might be here for awhile'_ thought Troy to himself.

Taylor continued to cry out, she was trying to calm herself down, but the more she thought about her mom, the more upset she became. She was tired of being in pain, she was tired of loving people who didn't seem in the least to love her…plainly put she was tired of hurting. "God, how much more can I take?" she cried out. "He only gives you what you can bare Taylor, and you can handle this" said Troy quietly from beside her.

She looked over at Troy who was sitting crossed leg next to her, "I thought you were Chad" she said.

"Well I'm not" said Troy looking at her tear stained face, "What's going on Tay, why are you crying like this?" he asked quietly.

"This isn't therapy Troy, we don't have to share our feelings okay" she said angrily.

"True…you're right about that, but Ms. Peterson also said it would be helpful to talk outside of therapy…especially since we spend more with each other than with her. Taylor we're suppose to help each other through this remember…to prove that we don't need them" he said quietly.

Taylor continued to try and calm herself down. She was quiet for a really long time, but Troy waited patiently until she was ready to speak, "You know I shouldn't be surprised" Taylor finally said.

"Surprised about what Tay" said Troy.

"My mother Troy…she…she doesn't want me anymore. She told the Danforths to adopt me because she doesn't want anything to do with a McKessie or somebody that looks like a McKessie" said Taylor crying.

Troy sighed deeply, "I just don't get it Troy" started Taylor, "What have I done to deserve this? What have I ever done to them?" she cried out. She started crying heavily again, Troy reached over with one hand and pulled Taylor to him. Taylor laid her head on Troy's chest and continued to cry. He couldn't help but to think how good she felt in his arms, he finally decided to admit to himself that he was in love with Taylor…and had been for quite sometime. He was only angry with her because he couldn't have her…but now his love for her was gonna make him be a better man and person, even if his love was unrequited.

"Taylor you haven't done anything to warrant what they have done to you…nobody deserves the way you have been treated. Your mom just is in a lot of pain, and she's using alcohol to deal with it. I mean do you really want to be with her when she's like that" said Troy quietly.

"No" said Taylor quietly, "but Troy she's my mom…she was the only connection I had to the way my family use to be" said Taylor crying, "I should have seen this coming, she hadn't been to see me in months…no phone calls…no nothing. The only one who came was the jackass who left me in this messed up situation" said Taylor struggling for breath, "Why don't my parents love me Troy…I just don't understand".

Troy sighed, "Honestly Taylor I think they do love you, but they stopped loving themselves, especially your mom. How can you show love when you don't have any left in you?" said Troy.

"That's just an excuse Troy, you're suppose to love your children unconditionally…there isn't suppose to be conditional love just because I happen to favor my father in looks" said Taylor angrily. She clutched Troy's shirt as she continued to cry.

"Look Tay, I do believe that your parents still love you…just in there own way. Like I still believe my mom loves me…and I still get very angry about what she did, but deep down inside I know she still cares…she has to, because I'm apart of her…just like you're apart of your mom…I think she just looking at the wrong part right now" said Troy rubbing Taylor's back.

"That's bullshit Troy" said Taylor sitting up, "I mean you still have your dad, you at least have one parent…and you favor your mom Troy. I don't see your dad beating you into unconsciousness and I don't see him giving you up for adoption! I'm starting to wander if either one of them ever cared because they definitely haven't been showing it as of late!" she yelled.

Troy looked over at Taylor, "Well I know who does care about you Troy…the Danforths…they love you. They've taken you and they treat you like family, no questions asked. I think you need to stop concentrating on the people who don't love you per say and concentrate on the one's that do…like the Danforths, and Chad, Gabriella, and me" he said strongly.

Taylor looked up at Troy and caught his eyes, "We all care about you Taylor, and we all love you. So prove it to the both of your parents that you don't need them. That you will be a great success without them…you already are" said Troy staring Taylor in the eyes.

They stared at one another for a long time until Taylor broke eye contact, "I think I should be getting home" said Taylor chuckling.

"What's so funny?" questioned Troy getting up and helping Taylor up.

"I said home…I guess I need to tell my new parents it looks like I'm gonna be staying with them…permanently" said Taylor.

"Good" smiled Troy.

"Yeah" she said walking towards the car, with Troy following behind her. Chad started the car as he saw them approaching. "Thanks a lot Troy…I have a lot to think about, but thanks for listening" she said quietly.

"No problem…maybe you should thank Chad too" said Troy knowingly.

She stopped in looked at him, "He's just feeling a little underappreciated" said Troy quietly.

"Did he tell you that?" asked Taylor.

"Not really…I just know him, he wouldn't come out and say it but I know that's how he feels" said Troy. Taylor turned around and continued walking, "Thanks…I'll talk to him" she said. Once they reached the car Taylor hugged Troy and said goodnight. Troy waited until she was in the car with Chad and buckled in, "alright guys, I'll talk to you later" said Troy.

"Alright man, see ya" said Chad pulling off. Troy watched them drive off, as he got into his car and settled down. "Damn three in the morning" said Troy as he started his car and headed home for some much needed sleep.

Chad and Taylor were quiet as they headed home, "So you feelin better?" asked Chad trying to break the silence.

"Not really, but I can deal a little better" said Taylor quietly. She took a big breath, "Thanks a lot Chad…I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with as of late and I'm really sorry, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you being there".

"Bout time McKessie" said Chad with a winning smile, "It's about time".

Taylor chuckled, as she turned on the stereo. They rode the rest of the way in silence as they listened to the radio. Once they got home Taylor went straight to her room to get some sleep. Once she was settled in her bed she heard a knock on her door, "Come in" called out Taylor.

"Hey Tay, can we talk?" said Chad walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Chad it's really late, and it's almost four in the morning" said Taylor checking her watch.

"I know it's late…I just really need to get this off my chest" said Chad seriously.

"Okay…what is it?" questioned Taylor.

Chad adjusted himself on the bed, "Tee Cup…I…I really miss you" started out Chad.

"What Chad…you see me everyday, I mean more now than when we dated. I'm living in the same house as you" said Taylor shaking her head in confusion.

"That's just it Tay, I miss dating you…I miss who you were when we dated…I mean you're definitely not the same" said Chad.

"Chad do you honestly expect me to be the same…after everything that's happened" said Taylor hunching her shoulders.

"No I don't…this isn't coming out right" said Chad brushing his hair back.

"Than make it come out right" said Taylor getting frustrated.

Chad took a deep breath; cupping Taylor's face he unexpectedly planted a big kiss on her lips. Taylor was in total shock, but Chad deepened the kiss and she felt her defenses drop and responded back to him quickly. The two sat making out for a couple of minutes before Taylor came to her senses and pushed Chad away, "What the hell was that?!" she yelled.

"A kiss Taylor, that's what people do when they like one another" said Chad a little shocked himself.

"Chad…we're not dating anymore…I mean we're about to be brother and sister for goodness sakes" said Taylor frustrated.

Chad dropped his mouth open, "Are you serious Taylor? We just sat here practically making out and you're gonna throw the adoption thing in my face" he said.

"Hell yeah, you practically mauled me" said Taylor.

"What the fu…Taylor you kissed me back. Your telling me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you?" asked Chad.

"Of course I felt something Chad…I mean you were my first real boyfriend" said Taylor flustered.

"So what's the problem?" asked Chad.

"The problem is that aspect of our relationship is in the past…and it shouldn't be ventured into ever again…especially now. I'm in no position to be in a relationship right now Chad…I mean with everything else that's going on…I have enough on my plate as is Chad" said Taylor seriously.

Chad slouched his shoulders in disappointment, "Do you see any hope of us in the future?" asked Chad quietly brushing his hands through his hair again.

"Honestly Chad…I don't see that happening. I mean I love you but more as a brother...I had no idea you were feeling this way" said Taylor quietly.

"Yeah I was, I guess us being this close kinda bought those feelings back up" said Chad quietly; "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I just miss how we were together" said Chad standing up getting ready to leave.

Taylor got out of her bed and wrapped Chad up in a hug, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but, I just can't handle being in a relationship…especially with someone I consider my best friend and brother" said Taylor quietly into Chad's chest.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze, "Yeah I hear ya Tay, I don't think mom and dad would like me making out with you right under their noses" laughed Chad.

"Yeah…your dad would put a chastity belt on me quick" chuckled Taylor pulling out of the hug.

"He sure would" smiled Chad, "look it's late and you and I both need rest. I'll see you in the morning…or maybe tomorrow afternoon" said Chad walking to the door. He sent a kiss through air as he closed her bedroom door. Taylor walked to her bed and got her self settled again, "Sheesh man too much drama" she said to herself yawning. Before she knew it she was knocked out.

Before Troy knew it the weekend was over and they were back in school on Monday. He was currently sitting in his therapy session with Taylor and Ms. Peterson, and both he and Taylor had attitudes. He was pissed because Taylor was acting completely introverted as per usual. Every time they had an intimate moment, she always acted like nothing happened, and it was starting to get on Troy's nerves. What Troy didn't know was that Taylor was still kinda freaked out by what happened between her and Chad, and the fact she was about to become another adopted kid in the system.

"So…I see we are going to have a difficult session today" said Ms. Peterson looking at her two most needy kids.

Taylor hunched her shoulders and rolled her eyes in response to Ms. Peterson, while Troy just sucked his teeth at Taylor and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright so what happened this weekend" asked Ms. Peterson looking directly at Troy.

"Well I thought Taylor and I had at least made some progress in our friendship or relationship, whatever you want to call it, but judging by her behavior and attitude today, I guess I was clearly mistaken" said Troy angrily.

"What is that suppose to mean Troy?" asked Taylor angrily sitting up in her chair.

"Exactly what I said Taylor, why is it that every time we have an intimate discussion or moment between the two of us, the next day you act as if I one, don't exist" said Troy holding up one of his fingers, "or two, act as if what happened never did!" yelled Troy staring at Taylor with intensity she had never seen before.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"You did it freshman year and now your doing it again after this weekend" said Troy angrily. Taylor finally registered what Troy was saying and groaned silently, "Yeah…now you know what I'm talking about Taylor…your doing it again…I just wish you could be honest with me for once" said Troy.

"Honest about what Troy?" said Taylor.

"About me…about us…about where I stand with you…nobody else just you and me" said Troy finally calming down, "There's clearly something more here than what either one of us wants to admit…but I'm tired of feeling like I have to walk on egg shells around you…and that was even before our parents decided to be the ultimate losers and walk out on us" said Troy.

'_Finally we are getting to it'_ thought Ms. Peterson.

Taylor sighed heavily, "Troy I haven't been saying much of anything today because I'm still thinking about the adoption and Chad went crazy and kissed me, claiming that he wants to get back together with me" said Taylor, "I wasn't trying to blow you off…I'm just trying to figure things out".

"Chad kissed you" said Troy clearly shocked.

"Yeah he did" said Taylor. Troy made a mental note to kill Chad when he got a chance, "I told him I didn't want to get back together…and it just freaked me out a little. I mean Troy that had nothing to do with you" said Taylor quickly.

Troy looked around; he felt like a complete idiot, "Okay that explains this weekend Taylor but what about freshman year" said Troy looking back at her. Taylor hung her head down and looked away, "Taylor I swear, don't start that not talking shit…be honest with me" said Troy. She looked down in her lap and began to shake her leg furiously.

"Taylor remember, when a direct question is asked, you have to answer it. That's the only rule we have here" stepped in Ms. Peterson.

"I don't want to answer this question" said Taylor quietly as tears started to well up in her eyes. Ms. Peterson sighed heavily, "Troy, what happened freshman year?" she asked.

"Taylor showed up to my house the day before freshman year started, looking upset. We get to talking, and I figure out that she wants to talk about a boy" said Troy quickly, "than she gives me this look…like I'm everything she could ever want in the world, and I leaned in and kissed her and she took off running, and I could have sworn she said that she loved me…matter of fact I'm sure she said it…and not some were friends love, but she really meant that she loved me…later on that week she acts like it was some big mistake, and next thing I know she's going out with Chad" said Troy. "I want to know what the real deal was the night Tay" said Troy seriously.

Taylor got up and started pacing, "Troy…I came there that night to tell you how I really felt" started Taylor, not looking at him but continuing to pace. Troy got out of his chair and walked over to Taylor grabbing her gently and lifting up her chin to look at him, "And how did you really feel?" asked Troy quietly.

"I felt like I was totally in irreversibly in love with you" said Taylor quietly looking into Troy's eyes, as hers started to tear up, "I had a major crush on you that I had been carrying around for the past couple of years and it wasn't going away" she said. Troy took a big sigh of relief, "And how do you feel now McKessie?" said Troy still holding her chin.

"I still love you" she said as tears started to fall down her face, "I'm still in love with you, but just like then I'm scared shitless" she said quietly. Troy began wiping the tears from her face, he kissed each one of her eyes, than looked at her tenderly, "And why are you so afraid?" said Troy.

"I've always been afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way…and I had convinced myself that the night you kissed me, you were just feeling sorry for me" she said still crying, "I'm just afraid I'll get my heart broken by you Troy, and I can't take that now, especially since my heart is already broken" she said quietly.

"I wasn't feeling sorry for you that night Taylor, I really wanted to kiss you, just like I want to kiss you now" he said moving in closer to her. Which made Taylor move back slightly, "I'm in love with you girl…and I think I was scared also to admit how I felt. When I kissed you that night, it awakened something up in me that I hadn't felt before and it never went away" he said quietly gazing into her eyes.

"But Gabriella…" questioned Taylor.

"I only went out with her to try and get over you when you blew me off" said Troy smiling down at her and getting closer to her. This time Taylor didn't move back but looked right back at him, while biting her bottom lip.

"Same thing with me and Chad" she said quietly. The two of them clearly forgot that Ms. Peterson was still in the room, and she made sure she stayed quiet so the two of them could finally get themselves together.

Troy reached up and wiped the remaining tears off of Taylor's face; he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. By doing that simple act Taylor gave him the look that he had been longing for the past two years. "I love you Taylor Rose" he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Troy Isaiah" she whispered to him. Troy bent down and kissed her softly on the lips over and over again, until Taylor reached up and cupped his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. These two who had been at each others throats only months ago were finally aware of the their true feelings for one another, and Ms. Peterson couldn't help but to smile widely at the two teens, who were clearly making out in the middle of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay again guys. Life has been giving it to me, and I haven't had time to update like I want to. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and adds…it makes me feel really good. I will try my best to limit the mistakes; I think I've done pretty well so far. Anywho…here we go._

**What's Next**

Troy and Taylor were in the gym later on that evening shooting around. Both were really quiet and slightly embarrassed that they willingly made out in front of their counselor. Troy mentally decided that he wouldn't tire Taylor out today in practice because they both had a lot to think about. After their impromptu make out session, Ms. Peterson put them out of her office -politely of course- and told them both she didn't want to see them until next week, and they had better be ready to talk about their feelings the same way they had expressed them so eloquently today.

Troy passed Taylor the ball, which she stood in place and dribbled for sometime.

"Alright Tay, spill it" said Troy.

"Huh…what are you talking about?" she questioned shooting the ball. It went through the hoop where Troy caught it. They continued this process, while Troy continued to probe Taylor.

"It's obvious you have something on your mind" he said quietly, "so spill".

"I'm just thinking about us and what happened today" she said quietly shooting the ball.

"And…" said Troy cautiously looking at Taylor.

"I'm…just thinking" said Taylor, while holding the ball in her hand.

"You're making me nervous. Are you regretting what happened?" asked Troy rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't regret anything. It's what I've wanted for so long" said Taylor quietly, "It's just that I told Chad this weekend I wasn't ready for a relationship and today I fall head first into one" she said shaking her head.

Troy walked up to her and lifted her chin; looking into her eyes sincerely, "Tay maybe you weren't ready to be in a relationship with Chad, but you're definitely ready to be in one with me" he said.

"How can you be so sure? I'm not entirely sure myself?" she asked him quietly looking into his eyes.

"The way you looked at me and kissed me today definitely reassures me that you are ready for this…ready for us" said Troy quietly. He rubbed his thumb gently across her bottom lip and kissed her forehead, "We belong together McKessie…don't fight it."

Standing on her toes she kissed him softly. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and knocking the basketball out of her hands in the process. This kiss was much more intense and passionate than the one earlier. Taylor felt he body get weak, literally, within Troy's embrace. As Taylor pulled away to catch some much needed air, she felt Troy bite down on her lip ever so lightly.

"Okay" she said out of breath, "you're right". She pulled out of Troy's embrace and stepped back, "but I'm still unsure about other things" she said quietly.

"What other things?" questioned Troy as he raised his eyebrow at her. Taylor turned away because she was going to lose focus if she kept looking at him, _'Why does he have to be so damn cute?'_ she thought.

"I don't know…" she started, "I don't like this so called adoption, don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the Danforths, but it's still weird, ya know" she said.

"That's understandable, but you're not going through it alone…not now anyway" said Troy smirking while walking in front of Taylor and intertwining his fingers with hers.

She blushed slightly, "That's true but what about all this attention I've been getting lately…I'm not use to it" she said seriously, "It's crazy".

"Well Tay you're an athlete now, a great one by the way, and the girls are undefeated. That brings attention from people you're not even gonna know and more attention from the people you do know, but that's to be expected" he said seriously.

It was true; people Taylor didn't recognize were always walking up to her and giving her their greetings. To say it made her uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Tay you're a really great basketball player, not only that but you're smart as hell, and than you're very, very sexy" said Troy licking his lips and looking her up and down, causing her to blush even harder. "You should get use to the attention Tay because it's not going anywhere, anytime soon" he said plainly.

"That's just it Troy, with all the stuff going on in my personal life…attention is the last thing I need. My parents are M.I.A., I'm getting adopted" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm starting a new relationship with a boy I've been crushing on since seventh grade, I just rejected one of my other best friends, our parents are having a baby…which is gonna be our sibling and we're dating" she said pointing between herself and Troy and looking thoroughly disgusted, "and to top it all of I have school work, basketball games, and a therapist to see…I don't need attention Troy, I need peace" said Taylor breathing heavily.

Troy walked up to her and placed his arms around her, "You know you are right, you're going through a lot, but the most important thing you said is that we're dating…which means you're not going through this alone. Most of the stuff you're dealing with, I'm dealing with it too. We can find peace in one another if we just work at it" said Troy quietly pulling her into him so that her head lay on his shoulder.

"I understand…you don't want any extra attention, I get it" he said quietly rubbing her back.

"But like you said, it's gonna happen anyway, especially when people find out we're dating" she said clutching onto his jersey.

"Nobody has to know about that if you don't want them to…that will take away some of the stress. People don't need to know our personal business…I mean nobody, not even our friends" said Troy quietly. "We can date and be happy with one another without people talking about us and wandering what we're doing".

"Do you think that's the best course of action?" she said fighting the tears that felt like they were about to come, "I mean as much as I want privacy, I also want to shout from the rooftops that I'm actually dating you and that I love you" she said quietly.

"So what should we do Tay, either keep our relationship a secret from everyone or blast it to the world, and have everyone in our business" said Troy looking at his beautiful girlfriend, "Because honestly I can handle either way…but I want to know what's best for you and what you want" he said.

"Why what's best for me?" she asked softly.

"Because what's best for you is ultimately what's best for me, so what do you think we should do? The best course of action" said Troy softly.

Taylor looked around thoughtfully, she was working in her mind the best case scenario on how to be with Troy and feel completely free with him. What did she value more, people knowing that the most popular boy in school picked her, or actually just being with him?

"I think we should keep it a secret as long as possible" she said finally, "I just want to be with you, be free with you, and not have anything else on my mind but you when we're together…even when we're not together physically I just want to have you on my mind…I feel like you and our relationship will give me peace".

"So it's settled then, we keep our relationship private…in essence a secret" said Troy. Taylor shook her head in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna like this. Secret dates, private meetings, and we can make up our own language too" laughed Troy.

"You make it sound like a covert operation for the FBI" giggled Taylor.

"Well…it's definitely my mission to make you love me more and more each day" said Troy squeezing Taylor and kissing the top of her forehead.

"You already have my heart Troy Bolton" whispered Taylor.

"I think there's still some more room for it to grow…like you said earlier it's partially broken and I'm here to mend it" he whispered back. He bent down and caught her lips into his and for the third time that day they were making out.

After a few minutes Troy broke away from Taylor, "How about you call Mr. Danforth and tell him I will drop you off home tonight…that way I can kiss you good night" smiled Troy.

"Alright, I don't think we're gonna get much practicing done tonight anyway" smiled Taylor.

"Yeah I doubt it" said Troy as Taylor turned to walk towards the girl's locker room to get her cell phone. He watched her walk until she disappeared behind the double doors. He felt as if his chest was about to explode and burst into flames from the happiness. He took the basketball from the ground and began shooting jump shots. Since every shot went in, he attributed his success to the joy Taylor had bought back into his life. Nothing could bring him down from his natural high.

"Looks like you've gotten better Troy" he heard from behind him.

Troy turned around suddenly, and immediately had a shocked expression on his face. Standing right in front of his very eyes was his mother.

"Your form has gotten better on your shot this season…you've must have put in extra hours in the gym" said his mother desperately trying to lessen the tension she knew would be there when she came today.

Troy didn't answer her; he just took in her appearance. She looked well kept and her stomach had grown considerably big. By the look of things he guessed she was six or seven months pregnant. And she definitely had a "motherly glow", even though fear and hesitation was etched across her face at the current moment.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Troy quietly, finally breaking the tangible silence in the gym.

"I'm here to see how you are and to talk to your father" she said quietly. Troy just noticed the packaged envelope under his mother's arm. It became quite apparent that she was there to hand her father the divorce papers…not to see him. At that moment Taylor made her way into the gym and stopped dead in her tracks once the realization of who was there in front of her clicked in; she droped her gym bag in the process of her realization and obvious shock. Her eyes immediately went to Lucille's stomach, and she felt her own stomach flip in pain at what she knew was growing inside of that woman.

Troy's mom turned around at the sound of the noise, "Oh…Taylor I didn't know you were here. I should have known, the way you've been playing for the Lady Wildcats" she said gently. Taylor just stared at her as if she were speaking in another language.

"How do you know she plays for the girl's team" said Troy aggressively, causing his mother to turn and look at him.

"Well…your games are televised, and Kevin purchased the high school channel so we can watch them every Friday night" she said looking between Troy and Taylor, "you honestly don't think we check up on you guys…do you" she rushed out.

Troy noticed the disgusted look on Taylor's face and he took that as his cue for them to leave, "C'mon Taylor it's time to go" he said brushing past his mother. He picked up Taylor's bag off the floor and was leading Taylor out of the gym by her hand, Taylor followed him without hesitation.

"Troy!" yelled out his mother, stopping him cold, "I honestly wanted to see you and see how you were doing…I miss you…we both miss our children".

Taylor turned around to say something but Troy squeezed her had, "My dad is in his office" was his only reply as he pushed through the double doors, with Taylor at his heels. He and Taylor walked to the car quietly as the both were trying to grapple with what transpired. Troy walked to the passenger side, and opened up the door for Taylor to get in; she sat down immediately as Troy closed the door and put her bag into the back seat. He walked to the driver's side and sat down, but didn't put the keys into the ignition.

"Troy" whispered Taylor.

"Yeah" he replied back softly.

"What's going on in the brain of yours?" she asked quietly.

He sighed heavily and took Taylor's hand into his, "I'm thinking that my parents are getting divorced, and it sucks. I'm thinking that my mom is pregnant by another man and that sucks, and as much as I want to shout and yell…I just couldn't do it. For the first time I realized that I have no control over what they do, so why should I even care. It's like I'm just so sick of caring so why should I?" said Troy.

Taylor sat quietly; she really didn't know how to respond. Seeing Troy's mother today bought her out of the fairy tale she was in and straight back to reality. She remembered all the reasons why she and Troy should still be angry with one another, but like he said they had no control over things. The best thing for them to do was to concentrate on their relationship and trying to keep one another happy in the worst situation possible.

"Tay…what do you think about the baby…you know the one she's having?" asked Troy.

"Most days I'm angry about the baby" said Taylor truthfully, "I always wanted a little sibling but not like this, you know. Than sometimes I think how cool it will be to have a little person around and than I remind myself that my dad cheated and that's the only reason I even have the possibility of having a little brother or sister" said Taylor.

"Yeah I know what you mean, like I don't want to have anything to do with my mom or your dad but I still want to have a relationship with the kid…is that weird?" asked Troy.

"Naw…I think it's called being human. Who knows maybe this baby is the key to us finally forgiving them" said Taylor shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah…maybe" said Troy as he put his key into the ignition and bought the car to life.

"Danforth is gonna trip, I told him we would be right on our way. He's probably gonna be on the porch waiting for me to get home" said Taylor.

"Well let me get my kiss now before we reach your house" said Troy leaning in. Taylor kissed him softly on the lips and he responded in the same manner. "Troy" called out Taylor in between each kiss, "I have to go or I will definitely be grounded" said Taylor.

Troy grunted in frustration, "Fine" he said pouting out his bottom lip.

"Look I'll call you tonight once I get my homework done" said Taylor.

"You better, how else are we suppose to work on covert operation TTF" said Troy.

"TTF…what the hell is that" smiled Taylor.

"Troy and Taylor Forever, sheesh McKessie, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" laughed Troy, as Taylor playfully hit him.

True to her word Mr. Danforth was on the porch waiting for her while reading a paper. Troy squeezed her hand tightly and made her promise again that she would call before she went to bed. She hopped out the car quickly and grabbed her bag out the back seat; Troy took off as soon as she closed the door. She made her way up to the porch to see the look on Mr. Danforth's face she accompanied with concern and seriousness.

"What took you so long to get home Taylor?" asked Mr. Danforth seriously.

"Sorry…unexpected events" said Taylor.

"Like what?" asked Mr. Danforth looking curious.

"Well for starters…Troy's mom showed up at the gym today, needless to say it took the both of us by surprise" said Taylor setting her bag on the porch.

Mr. Danforth sucked on his teeth in annoyance, "She's not supposed to see either one of you unless she contacts Jack or myself" he said.

"I honestly don't think she was there to see Troy, and definitely not me. She had an envelope in her hand…I'm guessing she was there to see Coach Bolton to get him to sign the divorce papers" said Taylor looking down at her sneakers.

"Hum…how does Troy feel about that?" he asked quietly.

"I think he's becoming numb to the whole situation, or at least his trying to appear that way, but I know he's really upset about the whole divorce and pregnancy thing" said Taylor quietly.

"Are you becoming the same way?" said Mr. Danforth looking up at her.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I could see myself getting to that point…you know not being able to feel, so I couldn't feel the pain, but if I do that than I wouldn't be able to feel the good stuff either" she said looking at Mr. Danforth.

"Well try your best not to become a numb person…it wouldn't bode well for you in the end…and try your best to persuade Troy not to become that way either" said Mr. Danforth. Taylor knew that it wouldn't be a problem to persuade Troy in the right direction…but she was unsure of what the right direction would be herself.

"The Mrs. and I talked to the social worker today about the adoption" said Mr. Danforth breaking Taylor out of her private thoughts, "we filled out the paper work and everything should go as planned at least from your mother's stand point" he said quietly.

Taylor looked at him blankly; she really didn't know how to respond. She still felt a bang in her heart when it was mentioned that her mother really didn't want her. "We might have some problems with your dad" said Mr. Danforth.

"He's not my father anymore…he walked out…so he really shouldn't have a say" said Taylor slightly angered.

"I wish it were that easy baby girl, but by all legal rights he still is your legal guardian and he could hold this thing up in court for sometime. I'm gonna try to convince him to sign the papers this week, but I know it's going to be a struggle because he's already hollering about his parental rights, and the right of visitation" said Mr. Danforth annoyed.

Taylor was starting to fume, why couldn't he let go…he did it before, why couldn't he do it now, "Let me guess…my mother signed the papers already and my dad doesn't want to let me go as easily as she did" said Taylor.

Mr. Danforth shook his head yes in a very uncomfortable way. He knew that the truth was hurting her but it was better for her to know what was going on than to blatantly lie to her face and have her find out later. Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt the tears starting to rise, "I have a lot of homework to do Mr. Danforth, I should hop to it" she said quietly.

Taylor walked towards the door but felt Mr. Danforth pull her into an hug, "This will be all over soon and you will be able to move on" he said quietly.

"I know…and thanks" said Taylor pulling away. She gave him a half smirk letting him know that she would be fine and for him not to worry. She turned around to walk in the house and was greeted by Mrs. Danforth telling her to come eat, "I swear girl you have to much stuff to do during the day not to be eating" started Mrs. Danforth. Taylor chuckled slightly at how easily it was for her to be apart of their family, Mrs. Danforth was starting to nag at her like she did her sons. And in that instant she knew that this was where she belonged, even if her parents were behaving like supreme dicks, she had a hope for the future, with Troy and her new family to get her through.

**Back at East High (Coach Bolton's Office)**

Lucille was staring at her soon to be ex husband peruse the divorce papers she had just handed to him. Meeting her son not to long ago had been an epic failure and she was hoping to get through this exchange without to much excitement. She rubbed her stomach as she felt her unborn son kick her insides in to a pulp, _'Calm down little fella…we're almost home to daddy'_ she thought to herself.

"Can you stop that?" said Jack aggressively. Lucille looked at him with a confused expression, "Stop rubbing your stomach…you don't have to push that in my face" he said nodding his head towards her stomach.

"Jack…I wasn't…" she trailed off when she seen his expression. It's better to not argue for the sake of moving on. She and Kevin wanted to get married as soon as possible, they wanted their son to have two parents that are married and for their son to know love, and they couldn't do that with their old life not taken care off.

Jack went back to looking through the divorce papers in grave detail. He couldn't believe she drafted the papers up so quickly, but than he realized that Kevin had connections with people in high places and he shouldn't be surprised. "So you don't want any alimony…that's good because you wouldn't have gotten much from me" said Jack not looking at her.

"Actually, I wanted to give you the alimony for Troy…and I want visitation rights with him also" she said quietly.

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "I don't want any money from you…I just want you out of my life for good, that and I want you out of Troy's life also" he said seriously.

"He's my son too Jack and the money isn't for you it's for Troy" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry but you're under the impression that you have some say to my son…you lost those rights the night you walked out on this family, than you had the nerve to go and start a new one" said Jack pissed.

"He's our son Jack!" she screamed. "No matter how much you hate me, he still is my boy! I have a right to see him, I only stayed away because I knew you were angry and I knew he was angry but he is my son and the only time I even get to see him is during a basketball game that I have to watch from a television set" she said just as angrily.

"Well blame your self for that Lucille!" yelled Jack. "Remember…you're tired of pretending to be in love with me or him" said Jack choking up slightly. He looked away from her as he tried to hold himself together, "I'm not liking the stipulations of this divorce, maybe you can draw up a new one and we can see eye to eye than" he said quietly handing Lucille back the document.

Lucille stared at the paper and shook her head no, "It's the only one I'm willing to offer…he's my son and I have a right to see him, and we both know the court will agree. I don't want to drag this out inside of a court room" she said quietly.

"If that's what you want to do than so be it, but once the lawyers get done with you I will have full custody of Troy and you will never get to see him. You'll look like the tramp of the year in court…so bring it" said Jack dismissively.

She looked at Jack slightly confused, "I'm not looking for partial custody. The documents say that all parental rights belong to you Jack, along with the alimony…I just want to see my son at least once every couple of months…that's all I'm asking. That's all Kevin and I want, we just want to see Troy and Taylor for a weekend every two months. I don't think that's asking a lot…I think that's reasonable" she said quietly.

Jack stared at his ex, even though he tried his best to stay angry with her he couldn't. Just one look at the desperation on her face and he knew he was going to cave in to her demands. He was just so hurt by her actions, and he wanted her to suffer too, but Troy isn't a pawn in a hostage negotiation. She was right, he belongs to the both of them, and it was unfair to keep Troy away from her.

"Jack I know I hurt you beyond belief, and I know it will be sometime before you or Troy will ever forgive me…but that's what I'm asking for…forgiveness. Not today, or next week, or even in the next year, but one day I hope that the both of you will forgive me. It would mean the world to me…I want Troy in my life, I need him" she said quietly, "How about I let you keep the papers and you can go through them, and I'll try my best to draw up another set of divorce papers" she said quietly as she got up to go.

"Lucille" said Jack quietly. He worked his way to the last page and signed his name…it was done, he was officially divorced. "I will work on Troy. He's not going to want to spend any time with you, especially if Kevin is there" he said warningly, "but I will try none the less" he said handing the papers too her.

"Thank you" she said barely above a whisper, while grabbing the papers, "you have no idea how much this means".

"I think I do" he said, "Now can you please leave…I've got to get home" he said.

She shook her head in understanding as she turned to leave. Jack watched her walk out of his office and disappeared beyond the corner; he looked down at his fingers and did what he was regretting to do since the moment Lucille left all those months ago. He took of his wedding band and stared at it, "I guess it's really time to move on and see what's next" he said dropping the ring in his top desk drawer.

Jack got up and grabbed his suit case and started to head home. Even though he tried to hold it together, he let the tears slip out of his eyes on the drive home. He felt like a complete and utter failure, the only woman he ever loved left him for another man. No matter how you tried to spin things and look at the positives, it still hurt like hell. He continued to silently cry as he pulled up to his driveway, he noticed Troy's truck parked in the garage and his son's bedroom light on, as well as the kitchen in the living room. "Damn it, this boy has my house lit up like a Christmas tree…I guess that alimony would come in handy".

He walked into the house and straight towards the kitchen. He saw a sandwich, a bag of chips and a six pack of beer being cooled on ice lying out on the granite counter, with a note. _"Dad I know it was a hard day, I saw her and I know why she was there, just enjoy this meal and relax watching a game. I've showered, eaten, and I'm doing my homework…so relax. I love you…Troy"_ said Jack as he read out the letter.

Jack smiled in spite of feeling like dung; he picked up the items, went into the living room, turned on the game and did exactly what his son instructed him to do.

Three weeks went by quickly; Troy had gotten use to his parent's relationship not working out and Taylor had gotten use to the idea of adoption. Every day she felt more and more apart of the Danforth family…she was seriously considering changing her last name from McKessie to Danforth. But more importantly than all of this Troy had gotten use the fact that Taylor was his and Taylor had gotten use to the fact that Troy was hers. Keeping their relationship a secret was a lot of work on both of their parts, but when they got time to spend alone together it was definitely worth it. One of those alone moments was right now…Troy found him self in Taylor's room, in her bed in the midst of one of the heaviest make out sessions they had ever had.

Troy had taken to coming to Taylor's room the last week at one in the morning and sneaking in. Since she was on the first floor it really wasn't that hard to climb into her window. Most nights by the time Troy gotten there, Taylor was fast asleep and he was just climb into bed, wrap his arms around her, kiss her cheek and doze off watching her sleep. Her alarm would go off a half hour earlier than it needed to, and he would sneak back out and make his way home, both of them giving each other a good morning kiss before he ran off. But when he came in that early morning, Taylor was wide awake and she gave him this look that he knew meant to kiss her and kiss her fast.

Before they knew it, both of them where half naked on the bed having a serious make out session. Taylor broke away from Troy as she gasped for some air, she felt Troy placing small kisses all around her neck while his hand caressed her breast softly. Eventually his mouth made its way to her breast and he hungrily sucked on her left one, while his hand caressed the right one. Taylor let out a low groan, that immediately sent Troy's member going rock hard, which Taylor felt rub up against her thigh. Taylor felt Troy lowering himself down her body some more, and she knew if she didn't put an end to this particular session they would end up going all the way.

"Troy" she whispered out as she tapped his shoulder, "we need to stop".

Troy heard her but refused to oblige, he had kissed his way down to her most sensitive region and he hadn't planned on stopping until both of them had received some much needed pleasure. Troy began to slide her panties off, as he did he blew softly around her area which made Taylor gasp aloud, "Tr…Troy I mean it" stuttered out Taylor.

"Tay just relax" as he finally released her of her undergarment, "let me please you…this is as far as I will go…I promise" he said spreading her legs slightly. Before she could respond she felt his tongue in her area and all protest abandoned her mind and mouth as she softly moaned her agreement. Troy continued to please Taylor and himself for sometime. Once he knew for certain she was satisfied and had reached her ultimate peak several times, he finally allowed himself to explode in passion.

Breathlessly he fell on the other side her and swoop her up against his body; tightly holding on to her, "See I told you we weren't gonna go farther than that" he said smiling down at her. Taylor looked up at him as she was still trying to catch her breath, "I know…I was just nervous that we wouldn't be able to control ourselves and slow down" she said quietly looking into his eyes.

He shook his head in understanding, "Tay I will never pressure you until I know for certain you are ready to go beyond to the next step. I know what you can handle and what you can't" he said smugly laughing.

Taylor hit him in his chest, "Troy Bolton" she said acting shocked.

"What…it's the truth…I know you McKessie" he said. Taylor slightly annoyed turned away from him and looked at the wall, "You think you know me so well do you" she said.

"Yes I do" he said pulling her back to him, "Your beautiful eyes tell me everything I need to know about you at any given moment…it's like I can read you like a book…your eyes are the mirror to your soul" he said quietly. She turned her face to look up at him, "And what are my eyes saying now" she asked quietly.

"They are saying to me that you love the fact that I know you so well but you're also afraid. Afraid of me breaking your heart…and I've told you a thousand times I will never ever do that" he said emphatically. "You have to trust me completely Tay, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said. Taylor turned her body back to face Troy, she looked into his eyes lovingly, "I love you Troy" she said so softly it was barely audible.

"I love you too babe" he said bending down slightly to kiss her softly on the lips. "When we're ready, we'll both know. Now let's get some sleep we still have to go to school tomorrow" he said hugging her tightly and kissing her neck, "Tay you are just so soft…it makes me have happy warm feelings inside" he said smiling slightly.

"Shhh boy, before someone hears you" she said smiling.

He giggled like a school boy, "I can't help it, you make me happy" he said softly. They kissed one more time before they both decided it was time for sleep. Troy always made sure Taylor was sleep before he dozed off himself. He finally got into a deep slumber when he heard his phone vibrate on the floor, "You've got to be kidding me" he said breathing heavily.

He pulled Taylor away from him as she groaned slightly from the change in position. He reached down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, noticing on the caller i.d. that it was his dad. "Shit!" he said out loud as he opened the phone to answer it.

"Hello" he said.

"Troy! Where the hell are you!" bellowed his father into the phone. Jack was so loud that Troy had to remove the phone from his ear, and it woke Taylor up as she sat up and looked at Troy with confusion on her face.

"Dad I'm out walking…I couldn't get to sleep so I just went for a light jog and walk around the park" said Troy hoping his father would buy it. Realization crossed Taylor's face and confusion was replaced by certain fear. Troy got up and started to pace as he listened to his father continue to yell at him.

"What the hell Troy! You don't just leave in the middle of the night without telling someone!" screamed his father.

"I know dad, but I had a lot of stuff on my mind, and I figured I could get to sleep a little better is I just walked around" he stated. Troy was trying to make sure his dad heard him but also be quiet enough so as not to wake the Danforths. Taylor sat in bed looking up at Troy praying that he could get himself out of this one, if not than it was a possibility that both of them were going to be busted.

"Troy get you ass home now! Gabriella and her mother are here!" he screamed into the phone.

"What?! Why are they there dad?" said Troy a little loudly than he meant to. Taylor gave him the shhh sign as Troy began to put on his clothing.

"Because boy, there house just burned up into complete smoke. The fire was ridiculous, and they didn't know who else to call. I mean Troy they lost everything; there is nothing that's salvageable. I came to wake you up so we could go get them and your bed was empty" said his father exasperated. "Oh…wait a minute…I see a cop car, the officer must have drove them hear. Just get your ass home ASAP, and I'll deal with your punishment later. You understand!" yelled his father.

"Yes sir…I do" said Troy hanging up the phone with a shocked expression on his face.

"Troy what happened?" asked Taylor frightened.

"Gabriella…her house burned down" said Troy looking concerned. "Tay I gotta go, because the cops dropped them off at my place" he said rushed.

"Okay…maybe I should come with you" said Taylor.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" said Troy. "Remember I just told my dad I was out walking, it would look suspicious if I showed up at the house with you" he explained when Taylor looked aghast.

"You're right" she said getting out of bed and rushing over to him as he headed for the window. "Just call me as soon as you can, I'm worried about her…and you" she said as he opened the window.

"Don't worry. I promise I will call, and I have a plan…just roll with whatever may happen…okay" he said looking at her. She shook her head in agreement and helped him out of the window.

Before lowering him self he gave Taylor a passionate kiss, "till later my love" he whispered.

"Till later" she replied back.

Taylor watched as Troy ran away from the house. After she was assured that he was well on his way, she went to her bed and climbed in. Afraid for Troy and Gabriella she couldn't will herself to go back to sleep so she turned on the television and let it watch her, millions of thoughts running through her mind. What was this plan that Troy was talking about? And how in the world did Gabriella's home burn up in the first place? Where did Gabriella and her mom plan on staying for the long run? She knew the answers would come sooner than later but she had a hard time waiting.

Troy ran with such quickness that he amazed himself when he reached his house in less than ten minutes. It was at least a twenty minute walk from his place to the Danforths. He opened the door with force and ran into the living room where he saw his dad, Ms. Montez, and Gabriella sitting down.

"Troy!" yelled Gabriella as she got up and flung her hands around him. "Gaby, are you okay?" questioned Troy concernedly. He pulled her away to take in her appearance. She smelled strongly of smoke, and her hair was all disheveled. He saw smudges of what he guessed to be ash all over her arms and face, but he didn't see any burns.

"I'm fine…my mom and I are fine, we barely got out. If it weren't for the smoke detectors, who knows what would have happened to us" chocked up Gabriella. He saw Ms. Montez start to cry heavily and his father trying to console her, "I'm sorry Jack…I just don't know what to do" cried Ms. Montez through her tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for, we're both just thankful you're okay" said Troy's father. "Troy go find some clothing for Gabriella so she can shower up, after that go get the guest bedroom together; new sheets, blankets, and pillowcases" said Jack. "Rosa you can stay here as long as you like, there's not any hurry or rush okay…let's just get through the night and we'll figure everything out later" he said. "Now I know Lucille left some pajamas here, would you like those" asked Jack.

"That would be awesome" sniffled out Ms. Montez. "Thanks for everything Jack…I don't know where we would be if it weren't for you and Troy".

"No worries" said Jack, "Troy…hop to it" said his father sternly. Troy knew he was still in a lot of trouble just by his father's tone.

"C'mon Gaby, let's get you washed up and settled" said Troy. He went upstairs and gave her a pair of his pajama pants and a tank top. "You know where the bathroom is Gaby…just take your time and calm down, you're safe now".

Gabriella was walking around Troy's room with her arms wrapped around her body. She was rubbing her hands up and down her arms in hopes of trying to calm herself down, she was still very shaken up and it was very visable to Troy. "I'm just so afrad" she started, "We lost everything, my mom and I have nothing left" she said choking up slightly. She looked at Troy with such broken eyes, that he felt his heart strings start to pull.

He walked over to Gabriella and enveloped her into a hug. "Gaby you're missing the point here, you made it out of that house with your life, you and your mom. That's what's most important, things can be replaced but people can't. Plus my dad said you guys are staying here as long as you can…so stop worrying, it will get better…I promise" he said giving her a strong squeeze. Gabriella broke down in his arms, he knew that she was emotionally spent and was having a hard time dealing with the lost of her home and quite frankly almost dying.

"Look Gabs, go get cleaned up, while I set your room together. Than I'm gonna make you a nice cup of tea to calm your nerves…okay" said Troy looking down at her.

"Yeah…okay" she whispered. She gathered the clothes he gave her and made her way into his bathroom to clean all the dirt and soot off of her. Troy took off to the guest room and started to change the sheets like his father commanded of him. He knew he was gonna be grounded, which was gonna suck royally because he and Taylor had just got the hang of sneaking around so no one knew about them. "Oh my goodness…Taylor" he said out loud. Troy pulled his phone out and dialed the number that had become so familiar to him.

He let it ring for a few seconds, than he heard the voice that always bought a smile to his face, "Troy" said Taylor quietly, "I was beginning to worry…what happened?".

"I'm okay baby…Gaby and her mom are staying here, and they are both shaken up pretty badly, but they had no injuries. It looks like the both of them will be staying here for sometime" said Troy.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God she's okay" she said. "What about you?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be grounded. He wasn't too happy when I walked through the door" said Troy quietly, while making up the bed in the guest room.

"Oh no" sighed Taylor, "what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure out something…so don't worry, okay" he said strongly.

"Okay" whispered Taylor.

"Tay I'm gonna call Chad and tell him what happen, so act surprised when he comes to wake you up, alright" said Troy rushing.

"Alright…I'll see if we can come over tonight, but I'm gonna half to ask my dad first" said Taylor.

"Tay!...You said dad" smiled Troy. "You called Mr. Danforth your dad" he said excitedly.

Taylor thought about what she just said, and it dawned on her that she actually did just call him her father, "Well he is like my dad…I told you I was thinking about changing my last name any way" she said quietly.

"Ah my love…Ms. Peterson would call that progress" he laughed.

"Yeah I guess you can say that's progress" she whispered smiling into the phone.

"Alright babe, I'm about to call Chad…hopefully I can see you later on…but if not, I love you will all my heart" said Troy.

"I love you too Troy. I will talk to you later" she said softly.

"Okay…till later my love" he said softly.

"Until later" she whispered and hung up the phone.

Troy immediately looked through his contacts and called Chad, waking the bushy haired teen up, "Damn it Bolton this better be important" said Chad angrily.

"It is Chad, there's been an accident" said Troy. He heard him sit up immediately in his bed, "What happened man?" rushed out Chad.

"Well…Gabriella's house caught on fire this evening and they lost everything. I mean everything…there at my place right now. I just wanted to let you know, and you can tell your parents and Taylor what's going on" rushed out Troy. "I have to go right now, but give me a call if you guys think your coming over soon" said Troy.

"Okay man…I'll let you know" said Chad. His mouth was hanging open in shock, he couldn't believe that this was happening to Gabriella. Chad hopped out of bed and ran to his parents door where he cautiously knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but his mom opened the door looking throughly annoyed, "What is it Chad…this time of morning?"

"Sorry mom but…" started Chad. He told his mother everything and she proceeded to wake his father up and tell him the news too. His father got on the phone immediately and called Coach Bolton for confirmation, while his mother watched from her bed. Chad ran downstairs and knocked on Taylor's door, hoping he wasn't disturbing her.

"Taylor" he said softly as he opened the door, but he was surprised to see Taylor sitting up watching t.v. in her pajamas.

"Chad" she said surprised, "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" he questioned walking into her room.

"I couldn't sleep…so I was watching a Living Single marathon…what about you?" she said raising one eye in suspicion. Taylor knew she was playing her part to the tee, just as Troy had instructed her to do. Although she was rightfully concerned about Gabriella, she still had to cover her tracks about Troy being with her that night. Lord knows if Danforth Sr. were to find out, she would be in a world of trouble.

"Well I just got some disturbing news Tay…" started out Chad. He recounted to Taylor what he just told his parents, and Taylor pretended to be surprised and concerned as if this was the first time she heard what had happened to Gabriella and her mom.

"Chad we have to see her and find out what's going on" stated Taylor concernedly.

"Yeah I know, my dad is upstairs on the phone with Coach Bolton now…maybe we can make our way over there tonight" said Chad. They both heard movement on the stairs and Chad knew it to be his dad. Mr. Danforth walked into Taylor's room to tell them the new details.

"Hey kids" breathed Mr. Danforth.

"Hey" they both responded quietly.

"Well I guess Chad told you Taylor" said Mr. Danforth quietly.

"Yes sir…I'm really concerned…I…well we were wandering if we could go and see Gabriella" said Taylor nodding between her and Chad.

"Yeah in the morning, but right now Rosa and Gabriella need to rest. They've had a traumatic evening and we wouldn't be doing them a favor by barging in and demanding to see them. Gabriella is okay and so is her mom. We will go over tomorrow and figure this thing out…you guys will probably miss school, but I feel as though it's for an important reason…okay".

Taylor sighed heavily as well as Chad, "Alright you two lets get back to bed, and than we can be on our way tomorrow" said Mr. Danforth from the doorway. Chad got up immediately and walked out, making his way back upstairs, "You alright girl?" asked Mr. Danforth.

"Yeah I'm alright, just worried about Gaby is all" she said quietly.

"She's okay…I promise, she's fine. Plus the Bolton men are handling everything for now" said Mr. Danforth, "Cut that television off and get some rest…okay" he said about to close the door.

"Mr. Danforth" called out Taylor.

"Yeah baby girl" he said looking back into the room.

"You think it would be okay if…if…I changed my last name from McKessie to Danforth" asked Taylor a little unsure not really looking at the older man.

He couldn't mask the shock on his face, "Of course you can…if that's really what you want" he said quietly.

"Yeah…that's what I want. I'm ready to move on and I just want things to be completely different from what my past was" she said quietly.

He shook his head, "Okay…I'll let the social worker now tomorrow" he smiled kindly at her.

"Also" started Taylor, stopping Mr. Danforth from leaving, "would you mind…if I called you dad" she said a little unsure.

Mr. Danforth looked at her for sometime, he walked over to her bed and engulfed her into a bear hug, "Nothing would make me happier" he said squeezing her body close to his.

"Me too" she said laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed close to one another until he let go and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Now princess you need to get some rest". He got up, turned off the light, and closed the door, "See you in the morning" he said quietly.

"See you" she responded back.

Taylor lye awake looking into the darkness of her room, her mind was going a mile a minute, she really wanted to see Troy and she wanted to see Gabriella with her own eyes to make sure she was okay. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Troy, _'It's a no go; dad said we could come in the morning'_.

Troy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He read the text Taylor sent him with disappointment settling in all around him.

"Troy!" he heard his father call out his name. "Who are you talking to this time of night?" questioned his father.

"Oh it was Chad dad, I just wanted him to know what happened to Gabriella so he could tell his pops…and Taylor" he said recovering quickly.

"Yeah…well it's time for you to get to bed, and you're grounded for two weeks" said his father turning away immediately. Troy sighed heavily as he watched his father walk into his room and shut the door. He didn't even get a chance to explain himself…grant it, it would have been a lie, but could he at least get the shot. It was like his father knew something that he wasn't telling him.

Troy sent a text to Taylor, _'Grounded for two weeks, how could a perfect night end up so wrong' _he sent to her. Troy closed his phone and walked into his room, he was shocked to see Gabriella lying in his bed, clutching onto the stuffed bear he had won her the second week they were dating.

"Gabriella…what are you doing in here?" questioned Troy a little more annoyed than what he wanted to let on.

"I'm sorry Troy" said Gabriella sitting up, "I just didn't want to be alone…I'm scared" she said starting to cry.

"Don't cry Gaby, I understand. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I'm kinda having a tough night also" he said quietly. Taylor sent him a text back, '_Troy…what are we gonna do. I'm gonna explode if I can't spend time alone with you'_.

"Really" started Gabriella, "you want to talk about it…whose texting you this time of night" she questioned wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh…it's just Chad, I let him know what happened tonight" said Troy trying to change the topic.

"Oh" said Gabriella as she laid her head back down on his pillow. She knew Troy long enough to know when he was trying to hide something and be secretive but she was honestly too tired to push it any further. "Troy do you mind staying with me tonight?" asked Gabriella while tears fell off her face again.

"I…I don't think that's such a good idea" said Troy, "I mean we're not together anymore Gaby". Troy opened his phone and sent Taylor a return text, _'don't worry…I will figure out something. Until later my love' _he wrote.

"I know we're not together Troy…I'm just asking for one of my best friends to stay with me tonight…because I'm scared" she said crying.

Troy felt like crap; he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he was angry about his father, and disappointed that Tay wasn't there with him. He would rather have her by his side than Gabriella at the moment, even though she had a horrible night.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…I…I just…sure I will stay with you tonight" he said. He walked over and climbed into bed, staying on his side. Gabriella moved closer to him, turning her body so that she laid her head on his chest, which made Troy immediately tense up. "Troy relax…please" cried out Gabriella softly.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…this is just kinda weird for me. Just fall asleep…okay" he said rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Since when have the two of us been weird together?" she said softly.

Troy didn't answer her question he just continued to rub her back, until he felt her breathing slow down and get heavier. Eventually she fell asleep and he received his last text message for the night, _'I miss you Troy. But until later my love'_ he read to himself. His heart was aching for Taylor, but he found himself stuck in a situation he didn't ask to be in.

He sort of felt bad because of the way he was treating Gabriella, but he still made the sacrifice to lay here with her, although every orifice of his body was screaming for him to get up and go downstairs to sleep on the couch. '_This can't last forever Troy, Taylor will be here tomorrow and you can figure out what to do than' _he thought to himself.

Even though he was trying desperately to stay awake, his body eventually betrayed him and he felt himself fall into a deep slumber. The only good part about that was that Taylor ran through his dreams the entire night.

* * *

AN: _I tried to write the love scene, without being very crass. I hope I was successful. Please leave plenty of reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long delay, but I had some serious reservations about finishing this story. After some long thought I am going to finish this story because I promised myself that I would finish at least one of my stories. Leave me some reviews if possible! Without further ado…_

**Revelations**

Taylor found herself walking up the front stairs of Troy's home early the next morning. Mrs. Danforth decided that the entire family should bring over some clothes and she would serve breakfast to help ease the pain of Gabriella and her mom losing everything they had in the fire. Sure Taylor was concerned about Gabriella but she couldn't help but think about Troy. She couldn't handle the fact that he was grounded and she felt completely at fault for it. Him being grounded meant they wouldn't be able to spend any alone time together which bothered her to no end.

"Taylor, are you okay?" asked Chad quietly.

"Yeah I'm good, just really concerned about Gabriella…you know" said Taylor.

"Yeah I'm worried about her too" said Chad, "I couldn't get much rest last night".

"Me either" responded Taylor as they settled in onto the porch.

Mr. Danforth walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes, a groggy Jack Bolton opened up the door and was clearly shocked about who was standing on the porch, "Wow guys you're here early" said Coach Bolton yawning.

"Yeah the Mrs. was really concerned, so was the young brood" said Mr. Danforth nodding his head back to Chad and Taylor and the bush twins.

Coach Bolton shook his head in understanding as he stood aside to let the Danforth family in, "Make yourselves at home, while I go wake up Troy, Gabriella and Rosa" he said.

Everyone situated themselves in the living room. The twins turned on the television to the cartoons while Chad laid himself out on one of the sofas. The oldest Danforth sat down as he began to massage his temples; he knew it was going to be a long day, while Taylor sat next to him and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey Jack, do you mind if I use your kitchen to start breakfast?" asked Mrs. Danforth.

"Of course not Debra, that place hasn't had a woman's touch in quite sometime" he responded. Taylor's ears perked up immediately and she begun taking an interest in a small string hanging out of the couch. "Sorry Taylor…I didn't mean anything by that" said Jack quickly.

"I know Coach" responded Taylor quietly, not looking in his direction.

"Hey Jack we bought some clothes over for Gabriella and Rosa" said Mr. Danforth breaking the awkwardness.

"Ah great, I didn't have much here for them here. I was just gonna ask your wife would she mind shopping for them if I gave her some money. I don't know much about the apparel of ladies" he chuckled.

"Yeah that should be cool Jack. I definitely will pitch in with some funds" said Mr. Danforth.

"Alrighty…Debra you know where the kitchen is, I'm gonna go up and wake everyone up" said Coach Bolton.

Taylor watched as Coach Bolton went upstairs. She instinctively started to shake her leg out of nervousness for both Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey baby girl…everything's going to be okay" said Mr. Danforth.

"I know dad…I'm still really worried though" she said continuing to play with the string.

"Dad?!" said Chad sitting up, "when did that happen?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uh…last night son" said the older Danforth. "You don't have a problem with her calling me that do you?" he asked. Stephen noticed the twins turn around and look at the impending conversation.

Chad thought about what he said before speaking, "No…not really. It just sounds a little weird coming from Tay, you know she did use to be my ex dad" said Chad smirking.

"Yeah I know, but I think she's been more like a sister to you longer than she was your girlfriend" said Mr. Danforth smiling.

"True…so true" said Chad knowingly.

"What about you boys, you guys care if Taylor calls me dad, and mom, mom?" asked Mr. Danforth.

"Does this mean she gets in trouble just like we do?" asked Chauncey the oldest twin.

"Sure" said Taylor laughing sitting up.

"Then we're cool with it!" said Calvin the youngest twin turning his attention back to the cartoon. Mr. Danforth just laughed out loud, "So it's all settled…all we have to do is get your dad to sign those adoption papers and you can officially move on with you life baby girl" he said Mr. Danforth kissing Taylor on the forehead.

"Yeah that's easier said than done" she said getting up. "I'm gonna check to see if Mrs. Danforth…I mean mom needs some help in the kitchen" said Taylor quietly as she left the living room.

"Hey champ…you sure you're okay with this?" asked Mr. Danforth looking at his son's laying figure.

"Yeah dad, I'm totally cool with it…it was just a little unexpected is all, but I'm happy that she's finally settling down with us, she needs the stability…just like Gabriella and her mom now" said Chad.

"You're right about that one son, you're so right" said Mr. Danforth looking at the stairs.

Jack Bolton was in front of his only son's door waiting for him to answer it after several knocks. Troy finally opened it up still half asleep with his hair all over his head, "What's up dad?" asked Troy yawing and scratching the back of his head.

"The Danforths are downstairs. They're here to see Rosa and Gabriella…how bout you wake Gabriella up, you know from your bed" said Jack knowingly.

"Dad, I can explain…" started Troy.

"Don't worry about it" he said cutting him off, "just know you added an extra week to your punishment". Jack turned around and walked down the hall to go and wake up Rosa. Troy starred at the back at his fathers head and had a strong sudden urge to go and kick him in the back of it, but he thought better of it. He turned back to his room and looked at a sleeping Gabriella. She actually looked really peaceful but he knew he had to wake her up and get her downstairs with the Danforths. A bright smile suddenly spread across his face as he realized that Taylor would be downstairs…and he knew in that instant that spending the night with Taylor was worth being grounded for three weeks.

Troy walked over and lightly shook Gabriella so she could wake up. She stirred in her sleep slightly but turned back over and cuddled deeper into the bed.

Troy walked over to his window and opened the curtains widely. "Gaby…c'mon you have to wake up" said Troy shaking her again. He heard her moan aloud, and saw as she blinked her eyes open. She sat straight up while breathing hard, "Where am I?" she stammered out.

"You're at my house…remember" said Troy quietly.

Realization crept onto her face as she remembered running out of her burning house and watching everything go up in flames, "Oh my goodness…the fire" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Where is my mom?" she questioned concernedly.

"Don't worry Gabriella" responded Troy as he took to rubbing her back, "she's in the guest room. I only woke you up so early because the Danforths are here…you know Taylor and Chad are really worried about you" said Troy quietly. "How about you shower and get dressed, you can wear some of my clothes until we get you some new ones" he said.

Gabriella just looked out of the window as she was still trying to accept the situation she found herself in.

"Gaby?" said Troy quietly.

"I heard you Troy…I'm gonna get ready right now" she said standing up and heading towards his bathroom. She turned around and grabbed Troy into a big hug, "Thanks for everything" she whispered.

"No problem, don't worry about anything." said Troy giving her a tight squeeze. The former couple stayed hugging in the middle of the floor for sometime; unbeknownst to them they had a visitor a Troy's door.

"Troy…Gabriella?" they both heard someone say, breaking up their little hug session. "Taylor" squealed Gabriella as she ran over to give Taylor a hug, "Thank you so much for coming here" said Gabriella squeezing her best friend tightly.

"Yeah no problem" replied Taylor returning the hug. She eyed Troy in clear confusion, searching for some type of answer to explain what she just saw. Troy just shook his head trying to come up with a way to explain everything to Taylor without letting Gabriella know that they're dating.

"I just bought some clothes up…my mom said you didn't have anything so I bought some of my stuff over" said Taylor quietly pulling away from Gabriella, "I checked the guest room but nobody was in there so I came in here" said Taylor quietly.

"Aww thanks Tay, I was just about to shower and get dressed in some of Troy's really big clothes. This is a life saver, I swear if it hasn't been for Troy or you I don't know what I would do right now" said Gabriella quietly while she tried to choke down some tears.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're safe" said Taylor quietly hugging Gabriella again.

"Yeah me too, but I just feel so lost right now" responded Gabriella.

"Well you have your _friends_ here Gaby" said Troy, "you're not alone in this" he said hoping Taylor would catch onto his subtle hint.

"Yeah Troy's right" said Taylor letting Gabriella go again, "how bout you go get ready…my mom is downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone" said Taylor.

"You're mom?!" said Gabriella smiling.

"Not my biologic mom…Mrs. Danforth. They're adopting me so I figure I get into the habit of calling them mom and dad" said Taylor smirking.

"So your ex-boyfriend is now your brother" laughed Gabriella, "weird" she said turning towards the bathroom. "I guess I'll see you guys downstairs" said Gabriella closing the bathroom door.

"Sure" said Troy quietly. There was an awkward silence between Taylor and Troy, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" said Taylor turning around to leave. Troy ran over to her in a few steps and grabbed her into a big hug from behind, which Taylor tried to fight but couldn't.

"Nothing happened" said Troy holding her tightly, "She was upset last night and I was just being a friend. She couldn't get to sleep Taylor…I didn't want her to stay in my room but she was so upset last night, I didn't have the heart to turn her away" spoke Troy quickly.

Taylor turned and starred at Troy searching his eyes for the truth…but she saw nothing but sincerity in them, and she couldn't stay mad. Every time she looked into his baby blue eyes her heart always melted. She sighed heavily and lowered her head; "You can't blame me for being mad" said Taylor quietly looking down as Troy still held her.

"I don't Tay, and I'm sorry…I never want you to be upset because of something I did, but Gabriella is my past…you can't hold that against me. You're my future and all I think about. I don't hold the fact that you dated Chad against you" said Troy.

"You're right I shouldn't be mad because you were trying to be a good friend…but I can't help but be a little jealous when I see you with her Troy, this is something I'm going to have to work through okay. Like what if I was in the same circumstance with Chad, you wouldn't be a little jealous?" asked Taylor laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I would Tay, but you have to know I was just being a friend just like if I saw the same with you and Chad" said Troy softly, tightening his grip, "You have to trust me McKessie" he said softly.

"I'm trying Troy…I really am but my trust in the human race has been shattered this past year" said Taylor holding on to him. Troy felt himself breath with a sigh of relief. He was happy that Taylor understood that nothing happened but he was also happy that she could finally say what she was feeling with out probing or prodding it out of her. He realized that her fears were also his fears because they both been through the ringer this year.

A cough at the door tore both of them out of their self made comfort zone, "Taylor! Mrs. Danforth is looking for you downstairs. She wants you to help set up for breakfast" said Coach Bolton sternly not looking at either one of them. Taylor immediately broke away from Troy and turned quickly towards the door. Her mouth hung ajar as she looked at an aggravated Coach Bolton. Troy just started to fume in the spot he was standing in, the back of his neck turning red.

"Coach Bolton, Troy and I…" started Taylor before she saw Coach Bolton's hand in the air.

"Save it Taylor. All three of us will discuss this on Monday. Right now you both need to be downstairs helping set up for breakfast" he said walking away from the door, anger clearly written all over his face.

Taylor looked at Troy in disbelief, she couldn't believe that their secret was known by Troy's father and it showed on her face. Troy just shook his head, his father was being a total jerk and it felt like he couldn't do anything about it. "Troy what are we gonna do?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know Tay" said Troy shrugging his shoulders, "He's been a total jerk since last night. I guess the only thing we can do is just meet with him and try to explain our side…our love" said Troy quietly as he reached up and rubbed Taylor's back soothingly.

Taylor shook her head in understanding as she made her way to the door, "I guess I better help or he's gonna be back up here again" said Taylor quietly as she headed out of Troy's room. "I love you Taylor" said Troy quietly.

"I love you too Troy" she said as she smirked slightly and walked out of the door. Troy turned immediately and fell back on his bed. He knew the rest of the day was going to be very long and he was hoping that it wouldn't be as stressful as the night before and this morning.

Troy found himself sitting around the crowded breakfast table stuffing his face full of good food prepared by Mrs. Danforth. He hadn't had good cooking like this since his mom made her untimely exit…come to think of it; the house hadn't been this full since his mother's absence. He could tell his father was enjoying the food as much as he was. He glanced at Taylor who was sitting next to her newly "coined" father and she was having a conversation with one of the twins.

He looked at Gabriella who was braving a slight smile at Mrs. Danforth but he knew she was in a lot of pain. He could see it in her eyes, Ms. Rosa's as well.

A peaceful silence broke around the table as the look of contentment fell upon mostly everyone but Chad who was still filling his plate up with his mom's cooking.

"I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for everything" said Ms. Rosa. "My daughter and I will be forever grateful for your kindness…Jack, Stephen, and Debra I don't know when but I promise I will pay you back for everything; food, clothing and shelter…"

"Don't worry about any of that Rosa" said Mr. Danforth cutting her off. "You're like family and when something happens we all take care of family".

"Stephen's right Rosa" said Jack, "You and Gabriella don't have to worry about anything. You guys can stay here as long as you need to…there's no rush. Troy and I don't mind at all" said Coach Bolton seriously.

"That's right" interjected Troy, "This house feels like a home again…it's my dad's and my honor to have you guys here".

"Thank you so much…you don't know how much this means to Gabriella and me" said Rosa near tears.

"Some how I think we do" said Debra hugging Rosa. Taylor shook her head in agreement as she reached her hand across the table and grasped Gabriella's giving her a tight squeeze and reassurance.

"Well now that that's settled, I hear you basketball stars have a big week at school coming up" said Mr. Danforth.

"Yeah team pictures and two potential playoff teams this week" said Chad.

"Then winter break…finally" said Taylor smiling.

"I know you guys are happy about that" said Debra as she started to clear the table. Gabriella got up to help but Mrs. Danforth motioned her back into her seat.

"I know I am" said Troy, "it's been a hard year".

"Well it's gonna be a hard break for you too son" said Coach Bolton. Troy looked at his father quizzically.

"Your mother phoned and she informed me that she wanted your first visit to be during the holidays" said Coach Bolton quietly.

"What?!" yelled Troy standing up out of his chair, in clear shock. "I'm not going!" he said shaking his head furiously. The table became eerily quiet as Mr. Danforth ushered the twins back into the living room to watch some more television. Mrs. Danforth stop cleaning the table off as the intensity in the room rose a hundred degrees.

"You have no choice Troy; these are the demands of the divorce. Your mother wants to see you and I can't keep denying it and putting it off. I've done that for awhile now…if I keep it up, I'm going to be in court in front of a judge soon" said his father calmly.

Troy's breathing had intensified. He really wanted to tell his father that the only reason he was being sent away is because his father found out about him and Taylor and he was being a total prick about the entire situation. But he couldn't do that without outing their whole relationship to everyone in the house. He glanced at Taylor quickly and he could tell in her eyes that she wanted him to stay calm.

"This isn't fair…I shouldn't have to go if I don't want to" said Troy through gritted teeth.

"Life isn't fair son" said Coach Bolton getting out of his chair and walking over to Troy, "If it was my wife wouldn't have left me for another man and be pregnant right now but she is. And now she's taking my only child away from me for the holidays, but it's nothing I can do to change this…you have to go" he said quietly putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Troy quickly shrugged it off and moved away from his father. The way he was feeling right now he was liable to blow up at any minute.

"Troy I know you're upset but you might not be alone" said Mr. Danforth. Troy looked up at Chad's father in clear confusion. "Taylor, Kevin called yesterday and requested your presence for the holidays also".

"Oh hell no" said Taylor shaking her head. "Taylor watch your language" said Debra quickly.

"I'm sorry…but I can't ….I won't go there. I have nothing to say to that man" said Taylor angrily.

"Look Taylor, Troy's going to be there too. Maybe the both of you can help each other through this. Maybe this will help in your therapy sessions and to help you guys to finally move on" said Mr. Danforth soothingly to Taylor and Troy.

"How will being in the same room as the man who destroyed my whole life help anything?!" yelled Taylor. "I'm not like Troy…I don't _have_ to go!"

It was apparent to Troy that neither one of them was thinking as a couple but like the two kids who had been damaged beyond belief in the beginning of the year.

"Taylor you can get him to sign the adoption papers by going" said Debra quietly rubbing Taylor's back. "I know you don't want to go honey but I think this is necessary for both you and Troy" she said as she watched tears fall down Taylor's face. Troy saw the tears also and it took everything in his system not to run over there and embrace Taylor in his arms.

Taylor couldn't understand how everyone saw this as a positive thing. All she felt was an impending doom coming in the horizon and it seemed to her that only she and Troy could see it.

* * *

AN: This chapter is kind of slow but necessary for the story. Hope you guys like it leave plenty of reviews or suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm determined to finish this story. Please leave plenty of reviews and critiques._

**What a Vacation**

Taylor stood in the middle of the foyer of school looking up at herself in poster form. It was the end of the day, the hallways were empty and she had to hurry home and begin packing. Taylor continued to stare at the poster as she thought of what was about to happen in her future…her current coping mechanism. There she was standing in front of Troy, both in their Wildcats uniforms holding a basketball on their hips on a life size poster. The two current sports stars of East High, looking fierce and ready for the upcoming playoffs after Christmas break. _"Christmas break….yeah right"_ thought Taylor to herself. She was being forced by her not yet adoptive parents to go and stay with her dad and his new family, over the holiday break. Needless to say she wasn't looking forward to anything the short sabbatical had to offer. The only redeeming thing about it was that Troy was going to be there, and even that was going to be sketchy. Since finding out the both of them were going to have the worse Christmas to add to an already disgusting year, their relationship has been frosty to say the least.

"Kinda overwhelming huh" said a familiar voice.

Taylor turned to look over at Sharpay, who was looking up at the poster of the couple no one knew about yet, "Yeah I guess you can say that" sighed Taylor as she turned to leave.

"You know McKessie if you ever want to vent to someone who has nothing to gain from your life than I'm your gal" said Sharpay grabbing Taylor's wrist slightly.

"Is that your 'Sharpay' way of offering help…thanks but no thanks" said Taylor quietly as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"After the way you treated me at the beginning of the year, you should take it as a compliment that I'm even speaking to you Taylor…you didn't even apologize for being an A-class jerk" said Sharpay a little annoyed as she walked in front of Taylor and blocked her view.

"Evans I really don't feel like this right now…what do you want from me?" said Taylor clearly exasperated.

"I'm just offering you another shoulder to cry on" said Sharpay easing up a little.

"I told you already, I don't need another shoulder to cry on…especially yours" said Taylor.

"So who else do you have to go to…a school mandated psychiatrist, your ex-boyfriend Chad, oh I know your mom…no wait can't do that, how about your dad, eh no Troy's mom is sleeping with your dad…uh I know Coach Bolton, nope you probably remind him of your dad….I know your current boyfriend Troy" said Sharpay smartly.

Taylor felt the heat rise up to her neck and before she knew it she slapped Sharpay across her left cheek. Before Sharpay had a chance to realize what was going on and respond Taylor grabbed her hand and began to apply the pressure, "How do you know about all that stuff! How do you know about me and Troy?" she said angrily. Sharpay ripped her hand from Taylor and shoved her away; backing up she glared at Taylor with such coldness, Taylor only realized then how she got the name 'Ice Princess'.

"You know McKessie, you and Troy don't run this school and the world doesn't revolve around you two" she said with menace while massaging her cheek. "Other people do use this school and the gym" she continued, "If you wanted your precious and quite frankly sick relationship with Troy to be a secret than you shouldn't be in the gym making out in the morning!" shouted Sharpay as she turned to walk away. Taylor instantly felt like dung and ran over to apologize.

"Sharpay I'm really sorry" she said facing the ivory beauty. Without a second thought Sharpay reeled back and slapped Taylor across her face, "Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again McKessie, I might be small but I can still throw down" she said angrily.

Taylor grabbed her face and looked at Sharpay, she knew she deserved that but it still didn't quiet that spirit in her that wanted to punch Sharpay back, "Like I said Sharpay, I'm sorry I was wrong I never should have slapped you" Taylor said through clenched teeth, "but I get really angry when people who shouldn't know my personal business have extended knowledge of it" said Taylor still demanding an answer from Sharpay without really asking her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust, "You've obviously forgotten who I am McKessie…better yet who my family is."

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Taylor angrily.

"Your father was and still is very connected through business. Your dad knows my dad, so imagined how surprised we were when your father shows up with Troy's _pregnant _mother at our annual family business dinner this past fall. It only took me a second to put together why you two were at each other's throats at the beginning of the year, but then I got to thinking, you two had calmed down a lot considering all that you've both been through, and I know a school psychiatrist isn't responsible for that phenomena…so guess my surprise and non-surprise when I walk into the gym at six in the morning to practice running laps that the evil Coach Bolton is forcing me to do and find Troy Bolton and the schools new basketball star making out full force in the middle of the court" said Sharpay arching one of her eyebrows, "Now I don't know what happened between you and your mom, but since I see the Danforth's dropping you off each day and you around Chad more than I can only guess you're not home with mommy dearest".

Taylor took in a deep breath before she responded, "Okay Evans…so you know my crazy home life, what's your deal?" said Taylor quietly.

"I actually felt sorry for you Taylor and I wanted you to know that you had another person to talk to besides those people you call your family, someone who's been through what you're going through" said Sharpay.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through or how I'm feeling?" said Taylor a little irritable.

"You're not the first person in the world McKessie to have mommy and daddy issues, or have their parents going through a divorce. Like I said I know what you're going through, maybe not to your extent but I've been there. And I was just offering you a way out…or someone else to talk to, that was before I got physically assaulted" said Sharpay.

"I can't apologize enough" started Taylor before she saw Sharpay's hand in her face. "Save it McKessie. Try to enjoy that vacation of yours but know that the offer still stands…for the life of me I don't know why care…but I do" said Sharpay as she strutted off in the other direction. Taylor watched as she walked down the hall and shook her head. If this was any indication on how this holiday was going to go she knew she was screwed for sure.

Taylor looked up at the bigger than life size poster of her and Troy one more time before turning to leave for home, _"At least I have Troy as my saving grace" _she thought,_ "even if we aren't seeing eye to eye right now"._

Troy was sitting on the couch watching SportsCenter bored out of his mind. He was packed and waiting for a ride over to the Danforths. His father thought if it was better if Mrs. Danforth dropped him and Taylor off instead of himself or Mr. Danforth.

"Troy…you all packed up and ready to go" said Coach Bolton grabbing his keys and coat.

"Yeah I'm packed up but I'm not ready to go there dad, I don't feel comfortable about this" said Troy looking at his father.

"Look Troy, I know I'm asking you to do a lot…and I know you've been through more stuff than most kids your age, but I can't change this. This was part of the agreement with the divorce. Your mom wants to see you on one major holiday a year and she gets to choose which one. She picked Christmas...I don't think it's fair but it's nothing I can do about it. Besides Taylor is gonna be there so it's not like you will be alone okay. Buck up champ, you can get through this" said Coach Bolton slapping Troy on the shoulder.

Troy just nodded his head but he didn't believe a word his father said. "You should go say goodbye to Rosa and Gabriella, they're in the family room" said Coach Bolton.

Troy went into the family room and gave Rosa a tight squeeze; she really has made the Bolton house feel like a home the last couple of weeks. He went over to Gabriella and pulled her into a hug also, "Look Wildcat, everything's gonna be alright. Can't wait till you get back" she said returning his hug and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Yeah me either" said Troy, even though that was partially true. Gabriella had gotten touchier as time went on, Troy was starting to notice. He knew she was just reaching out because of the devastation she suffered but he didn't like it one bit, and it wasn't like he could tell her to stop because that meant confessing that he and Taylor were an item. The one thing this horrid trip was offering was a chance for him to spend more time with Taylor, even if they weren't getting along to well right now.

Coach Bolton was already buckled in when Troy got into the truck. Troy got in and slammed the door a little more aggressively than he intended. Coach Bolton looked over and shook his head but remained silent and took off. He didn't want to get into it with his son on one of the last times he was gonna see him for a couple weeks.

"You know Troy, I don't want to spend these moments all tensed up like this" said Coach Bolton.

"Well, what do you want from me dad…I have to do something I really don't want to" said Troy irritably.

"How many times are you gonna say that Troy…c'mon man. Deal with it already!" replied Jack. "All this whining isn't gonna change a damn thing" said Jack just as irritable.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to make you upset" said Troy quietly as he cowered in his seat from being slightly ashamed. He didn't realize how much he was acting like a big baby.

"Try to find some joy in the next two weeks…you are going to be with your girlfriend through all this" said Jack knowingly. Troy couldn't help but to smirk and sigh in contentment. That was the shinning light in all of this.

"Now I know you and Taylor are very fond of one another" started Jack, "but Troy I swear if you come back from this trip and she announces that she's gonna make me a grandfather I'm gonna hurt you something bad" he said seriously.

"Dad!" said Troy, "Taylor and I have never...I mean she's still…look dad nothing like that is gonna happen" stammered out Troy.

"It better not Troy. I know you and Gabriella were quite physical" said Jack as his face turned slightly pink, "and honestly you see where that has gotten you. If you love Taylor the way you say than you will take your time with her…especially considering the crazy circumstances the both of you are in".

Jack looked over at his son whose face had turned bright red and he chuckled, "Troy I'm not trying to embarrass you, I just want you to be careful and try to enjoy your time with Taylor. Try to be nice to your mom…and Kevin" he said as he clenched the steering wheel so you could see the white in his knuckles.

"Okay dad" said Troy quietly. Truth of the matter, he was embarrassed. Once he and Taylor explained their love for one another, after his dad grounded him for almost three weeks for coming home after hours, he lifted the punishment and told the both of them to be careful if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret and more importantly be careful not to hurt one another since both their hearts were already slightly broken when they started their relationship. He knew his dad was just looking out for his best interest but it's still slightly embarrassing to talk to your parents about sex whether you're having it or not.

The Bolton men reached the Danforths house in no time. Troy noticed Taylor was packing up the trunk of the Danforths truck as his father pulled into the driveway. Troy hurried out to help Taylor with her luggage as Coach Bolton got out and got Troy's luggage out of his car. "Hey Tay" said Troy quietly.

Taylor responded with a simple 'hey' as she allowed Troy to take over the packing duties. _"Things are still a little frosty"_ thought Troy to himself, _"but that will all change once she sees what I got her for Christmas". _

"Hey Jack" the two teens heard Mr. Danforth say as he came down the porch steps. "Looks like the kids are all ready to go".

"Well they're packed…I don't know about being ready to leave" joked Jack, handing off the luggage to Troy as he went to meet Mr. Danforth.

"Yeah I hear you man" responded Mr. Danforth. The two gentlemen continued to talk as Mrs. Danforth made her way out of the house, "Honey dinner's all ready so make sure the rugrats come down and eat" she said fastening up her jacket,…"Oh hi Jack" she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Debra, how goes it" asked Coach Bolton.

"It goes" she sighed slightly, "Alright hun; I see the two reluctant ones are already in the truck. I'll call you when I'm on my way back" she said hugging her husband.

"Alright babe, be safe please. And try to talk Taylor into a better attitude" he said releasing his wife.

"Troy also" said Coach Bolton.

"Troy! Taylor! Get out that car and come hug your parents" yelled Mr. Danforth at the truck.

Taylor and Troy both climbed out of the vehicle and went to say goodbye to their parents. Coach Bolton grabbed Troy into a huge hug and tried to convince him again to enjoy himself and have a positive attitude but for some reason he knew Troy didn't hear him.

"Come here girl" said Mr. Danforth grabbing her into a giant bear hug. Taylor couldn't help but smile even though she really didn't want to, "Positivity will get your dad to sign those adoption papers quicker" he said quietly in her ear. "Have fun and I love you…okay". Taylor shook her head in understanding and looked up at her new dad, "Thanks for everything and I love you too" she said just as quietly.

"Alright we have to get going before it get's to dark" said Mrs. Danforth.

"Okay guys see you in two weeks, get some practicing done during the break" said Jack going into coaching mold.

The trio made their way to the car. Mrs. Danforth noticed that the two teens opted to sit in the back seats. Taylor immediately put her headphones on and looked out her passenger window as Troy did the same, although he grabbed Taylor's hand and held onto it, which didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Danforth.

"We'll be there in about an hour guys…if traffic is on our side" she said not sure if they heard her at all.

Mrs. Danforth backed out of the driveway and onto the street. She gave Jack and her husband one last wave as she drove off. Jack and Coach Bolton watched until the truck couldn't be seen anymore, before saying their own goodbyes.

"Before you go Jack, what are you, Rosa, and Gabriella doing for the holidays?" asked Mr. Danforth.

Mrs. Danforth reached Kevin and Lucille's house before the kids really had time to relax. She drove into a nice housing complex, with the big family styles homes everywhere. These were bigger than the homes back in Albuquerque. _"Kevin really has outdone himself this time"_ thought Mrs. Danforth to herself. She drove halfway down the block until she reached the house that Lucille had described to her a day earlier on the phone. Making a left she announced to the car that they had finally reached their destination.

Looking in the rearview mirror she could tell the kids were hardly excited or impressed with anything. "C'mon guys! I know it sucks but we have to make the best of a messed up situation. So stop sulking and get it together, cause I'm sick of the both of you looking as if you just lost somebody close to you!" she half shouted, "Now get out of the car and let's move it!" she said to the two shocked teens.

Mrs. Danforth climbed out of the vehicle and slammed the door. Troy and Taylor had no choice but to get out and follow her to the front door, where she rang the doorbell immediately. The three visitors heard some rustling behind the door and eventually the locks being undone.

The door swung open and revealed a smiling Kevin. Taylor immediately started to tense up and her breathing was becoming slightly haggard. Troy, despite his best efforts started to glare at Kevin. Mrs. Danforth felt the tension mounting so she tried to break it by giving her cheeriest greeting, "Hey Kevin…we made it" she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Debra" Kevin responded with the huge smile still spread across his face, "Come on in guys" he said holding the door wider so the trio could walk in, "Lucille they're here!" he shouted out. Troy's stomach cringed slightly at the sound of his mother's name.

The two teens looked around the interior of the house. It was fully decorated in Christmas garb but it wasn't overly done. The Christmas tree was the center of attention in the beautifully adorned living room. Everything seemed to be brand new in the house but it still had the feeling of family attached to it somehow. Troy could see his mothers touch throughout the entire space, he had an odd sense of feeling at home but than he looked over at Kevin and was reminded instantly that this place would never be his home.

"I'm so happy you guys are here and so is Lucille, she's been cooking all day" said Kevin rambling, Taylor could tell he was really nervous. It didn't matter to her, all she wanted was him to sign the adoption papers so she could move on and finally have some peace in her life.

Lucille walked in…more like waddled in breaking Taylor out of her thoughts and everyone else. Troy could see his mom's stomach had grown incredibly big and even though he knew his little brother or sister was in there he couldn't help but feel a tinge of disgust and be slightly jealous.

"Ah guys, we're so glad you're here and that you got here safely" said Lucille leaning in to hug Debra. She didn't dare touch Troy or Taylor because she saw the looks on the two teens face.

"Well your instructions were spot on" said Mrs. Danforth, "Uh kids I think you need to get your luggage out of the back" she said quietly.

"Oh I can get it, don't move a muscle" said Kevin towards Troy and Taylor. He made his way out the front door and to the parked vehicle in the driveway.

"Debra I hope you can stay for dinner" said Lucille trying to make conversation. Troy kept looking at her stomach and Taylor was avoiding any eye contact what so ever.

"Actually I told Stephen I would come straight back before it got too late, but I believe these two haven't eaten dinner yet" she responded looking over at Troy and Taylor.

"Well we have plenty of food available" said Lucille sighing heavily. Kevin walked back in the house with the entire luggage within his two arms, dropping them at the door, "I hope that's everything" he said slightly out of breath.

The two teens kept up their silence, as Debra expressed she believe he grabbed the entire luggage. The party of five stood in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity to Debra, "Alright kids I have to get going, come here and give me a hug" she said to the both of them. Taylor and Troy both walked over to her and she enveloped each of them in a tight hug, while reminding them to be on their best behavior and try to get along.

Lucille looked on longingly as all she wanted to do was grab her son into a hug and remind him of how much she stilled loved him. She glanced at Kevin who had the same look in his eyes as he watched Taylor hugging onto Debra.

Debra gave them one last squeeze, as she released them both she made her final goodbyes and opened the front door as Kevin offered to walk her to her car. That left another awkward silence in the foyer as Troy and Taylor were both looking down at their shoes.

Lucille decided to wait until Kevin came back in before really interacted with either one of them. She knew it was going to be hard trying to communicate with the both of them, especially Taylor. She always blamed herself for what happened to Taylor…her mother beating her to unconsciousness never came easy for her to accept, since she knew it would have never happened if Kevin never left.

"Hey you guys still standing here?" said Kevin as he entered back into the home, scaring Taylor out of her thoughts and making Troy look up at him for the first time since they arrived. He looked over at Lucille and he knew instantly that she was having difficulty talking to the kids.

Kevin took a deep breath than sighed, "Okay…how about you guys wash your hands in the bathroom around the corner, while I take your stuff upstairs to your rooms and Lucille and I will set up the table for dinner". Troy and Taylor just stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. "C'mon guys…please try to work with us" said Kevin pleadingly.

Taylor hadn't seen her father look that sad in years. She almost felt sorry for him, _'but he brought this on himself'_ she thought. She remembered that her only goal was to get him to sign the adoption papers, and that required her to try and make things work. "Where did you say the bathroom was?" she asked while clearing her throat.

"Just around the corner there to your left" he said as his face lightened up slightly. Taylor shook her head then grabbed Troy by the arm, as he had took his stance back up at glaring at Kevin. Troy remained rooted in his spot, until he heard Taylor say his name, "Troy c'mon" as she pulled him towards the bathroom.

Kevin and Lucille watched as they made their way to the wash room. Lucille out of habit started to rub her stomach as she begun shaking her head. Kevin walked over immediately and put his arms around her swollen frame, "It's gonna be okay Lucy…please don't stress out. We have our little person to think about too" said Kevin.

"I know" she responded tearing up slightly, "but they don't want to be here and it's like we're forcing them against their will" she said just as quietly.

"Well we knew when we left, that this is the mess we would have to deal with…so we are gonna deal, but I want you to calm yourself and not stress out about anything" he said. "I'm gonna take the stuff upstairs" he said releasing her and giving her a small peck on the lips, "I'll be back down to help set the table for dinner".

"Okay" she said quietly as she returned his kiss. She turned and walked into the large kitchen to but the last finishing touches on the meal. She made Troy's favorite lasagna and could only hope that Taylor enjoyed it as well.

"This is bullshit" said Troy angrily in the washroom as he leaned against the wall. "I just don't feel right about this Tay" he said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Neither do I Troy, but I'm here on a mission…and lower you voice would you?" she said looking at him through the mirror.

"Sorry…even though I didn't want to come here, I thought I could handle this, but seeing my mom about to explode with that baby and seeing your dad, it just brought up all those old feelings I thought I was over" he said more in control this time.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Taylor turning to face him. "Maybe we never got over those feelings but suppressed them just to deal" she said quietly looking through Troy.

"Now you sound like Mrs. Peterson" said Troy chuckling slightly…"Its like I can't stand to be in the same room with them" he said.

"Well…once upon a time you couldn't stand to be next to me and somehow that has changed" said Taylor quietly. She looked up at Troy with those huge brown eyes he had become accustomed to, and he felt his heart melt. He walked over to Taylor and engulfed her in a big hug and placed a small but gentle kiss on her full lips.

"I haven't hugged or kissed you, in what seems like forever. What's going on with us Tay?" he asked quietly with his arms still wrapped around her small frame.

"I don't know Troy; I'm guessing it's the stress of everything. Especially having to be here when we really don't want to be" she said quietly as she placed her head gently on his shoulder. "But we're here together and I know we can get through this…I'm not promising it won't be some explosions but at least we have one another to lean on".

"Yeah you're right…as usual" he said smiling down at her. "Okay so by the end of the two weeks, you will have your adoption papers signed and we can finally move on with the rest of our lives" said Troy.

"Definitely" said Taylor. "Besides I have to catch you up on what happened today".

"What happened?" questioned Troy releasing her and opening the bathroom door.

"I slapped Sharpay…and she slapped me back" said Taylor nonchalantly. Taylor heard Troy audibly gasp…and question why she would do something like that, even though he was laughing slightly.

The broken family was seated around the dinning room table, eating in awkward silence. Even though lasagna was Troy's favorite he felt himself picking at the food and hoping for dinner to be over quickly so he and Taylor could retreat to their "bedrooms". The silence around the table said more than anything to Kevin about how much he and Lucille had messed up.

"So Taylor, you've become quite the basketball star" Kevin said trying to make small talk. "I didn't know you were that talented at sports, always thought you were a science girl".

Taylor looked up at the man that sired her, "Well things change…not necessarily by choice" she said quietly looking at her father.

Kevin cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the truth that she just spoke, "Well, I'm just proud of you is all" he said just as quietly as Lucille looked on between the two.

"Thanks…I guess" said Taylor quietly as she took a bite of her food, which Kevin took as his cue to drop the conversation.

Troy continued to pick at his food when his mother offered him something to drink. He politely declined but his mom refilled his glass full of iced tea. That's when Troy noticed the wedding ring on his mom's left hand that definitely wasn't the one she wore when she was with his dad. "When did you guys do it?" asked Troy a little more aggressively than he intended while nodding his head towards her ring.

Lucille immediately grabbed her hand close to her body. She didn't want to do anything that would upset him, but she answered him anyway. "About a month ago" she said quietly. Troy felt the heat rising to the back of his neck and he needed to leave before he blew up, "May I be excused please?" he asked standing up, not really waiting for an answer.

"You've barely touched your food Troy…aren't you hungry?" asked Kevin, addressing Troy for the first time.

"No" said Troy not giving Kevin any eye contact, _"Keep calm Troy, keep calm"_ he thought to himself.

"Your mom has worked really hard on tonight's dinner…I thought lasagna was your favorite" probed Kevin some more as he was getting more annoyed by Troy's behavior and attitude.

"How the hell would you know anything about me!" asked Troy as he raised his voice, "I'm not hungry and I'm tired…just leave me alone alright!" yelled Troy as he ran from the dinning room and up the stairs. He obviously found where his bedroom was because a loud door slam made those remaining at the table jump.

Kevin's nostrils flared as he slammed his own fist on the table, causing Lucille and Taylor to jump some more. Realizing his mistake he immediately apologized. Taylor felt the tears sting her eyes, she hated seeing Troy so upset but she could fully understand his emotional state. She looked over at her fathers hand and saw his wedding band. It was like those two rings meant that everything was real, that her family as she knew it was over. And she felt so foolish for even holding some hope that somehow her parents would work everything out and that the last year had been some horrible dream.

"May I please be excused?" Taylor heard herself ask, as she felt a lone tear escape her eye.

Lucille saw the tear drop as a wave of guilt fell over her, "Sure" she said quietly, as she knew Kevin wasn't going to respond. Taylor quickly got up and made her way up the stairs.

She walked through the hallway and noticed the doors were open on four rooms. She saw that one of the doors was closed and she knew that room belonged to Troy. Directly across she gathered that this room belonged to her because she saw the luggage sitting on the floor next to the bed. She walked in and looked around. Everything looked brand new; the bedroom set, the massively large television connected to the wall, with a PS3 sitting directly under it. She noted that she had her own bathroom, and a brand new desk with what looked to be a brand new lap top sitting upon it.

"_I guess they think buying all this stuff will erase what they did"_ she thought to herself, _"to bad it doesn't"_.

Taylor turned around on the spot and decided to go exploring some more. She heard her father and Troy's mom having a discussion downstairs as she assumed they were cleaning up. She continued to walk down the hall and noted another bedroom, which looked to be a guest room. There was a bathroom directly across from there. As she continued to walk she noted the final room with the door open had to be her father's and his new wife. She walked through the door slightly and looked around.

The room didn't resemble anything of her parents' old room. It was like her father had completely started over; new wife, new baby, new house, with new stuff in it. When would she be allowed to start over? When would she finally be allowed to move on with what was left in her life? Even though most days it felt like it was in complete shambles, when would she be allowed to pick it up…just like he did. Taylor glanced over at what she assumed were her father and Lucille's bed and she instantly felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Deciding to go check on Troy she turned and walked to the closed door. She knocked on it and walked in not waiting for a response.

"Troy" she called out. Looking around she noted that his room was brand spanking new also. She heard him crying softly in what was his own bathroom and she rushed over to try and comfort him. Walking into the bathroom, she noticed he was crying over the sink as he held his head down. She walked over quietly and tapped him slightly on the shoulder while calling out his name. He immediately looked up and she could see his tear stained face in the mirror.

"I came to check on you" she said quietly, "maybe we can talk about this". Troy wiped the tears from his eyes and walked out of the bathroom without responding. Taylor was slightly taken back. "Troy did you hear me?" she asked walking out of the bathroom after him. He continued to ignore her as he took his luggage and began to unpack. "Troy?" she said quietly as her voice began to break with hurt. It was then that Troy stopped moving and looked at her. The pain in her voice snapped him back to reality and he stood there looking at her. It was like her heard her but he didn't hear her at the same time. In that moment she had become the Taylor that he couldn't stand being around and before he said something or did something that would ruin their relationship he decided that it wasn't the best time to talk.

"Look Tay" he started out quietly as his own voice began to shake, "I heard you and I'm sorry for ignoring you" he said, "but I don't want to hurt you Tay and I feel like I'm gonna explode at any minute…worse than before. So I just need to be alone, I need my space in order to get through this" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"But I thought we were gonna get through this together Troy…we were gonna be each others rock" she said trying to mask the hurt but failing miserably.

"I know Tay" said Troy starting to cry again, "but I can't be your rock when I feel like a pebble" he said quietly. "I just need a little time to get myself together" he said turning from her and putting some clothes in his new bed room furniture.

Taylor knew that Troy was trying to handle this situation the best he could and being more mature about it than fussing and cussing but she couldn't help but feel slightly devastated. A quiet "fine" was all she could muster up as she turned, walked out his room while shutting the door behind her. She felt tears rise once again, but refused to let them fall. _"He needs to do what's best for him and I need to do the same"_ she thought to herself.

She walked across the hall to her bedroom and decided to do what Troy did and start to unpack since it looked like she was officially stuck there for the holidays. It had been an emotionally draining day for her, the first in a very long time, and as she unpacked she couldn't help but get angrier and angrier about the entire situation. Never in all her life had she felt such ranging emotions; one minute she's not necessarily happy but content, and the next she's crying her eyes out, then she's angrier than any normal person. _"Are these just typical teenage emotions combined with hormones or am I going crazy"_ she thought as she slammed the drawer to her dresser exceptionally hard.

"Taylor, are you okay?" she heard her father ask her from the door.

Taylor looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine" she rushed out as she walked over to her bed.

"Taylor, I know this situation is really hard for…" began her father.

"Hard for me" she said looking at him incredulously. "You don't know what hard is…especially for me" said Taylor angrily, yet her voice remained surprisingly calm. "You ran away dad, you put your needs before mine and moms. You choose to start a whole new family and hurt the people that loved you the most" she started as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Oh Taylor" said Kevin as he rushed to go and comfort his daughter, but Taylor immediately moved back from him, "Don't you touch me" she said through clenched teeth. "You don't get to comfort me anymore" she said. Kevin tried his hardest but he felt his emotions rise and he felt his eyes water. It hurt him deeply that his own daughter had so much hatred for him, "Taylor I know you hate me but I really am sorry" said Kevin.

"You think I hate you…if you think that then you're more selfish and pathetic than I thought" said Taylor. "I wish I could hate you, than dealing with this would be so much easier, but hating you would mean hating myself and I can't do that. I'm angry dad. You just left!" she finally yelled. "You destroyed our family, not only our family but Troy's!" she yelled.

"I had to Taylor…Lucille was expecting" said her father desperately as his own tears finally fell.

"So!" said Taylor throwing her hands up. "What does that have to do with anything; it doesn't change the fact that you were a coward and ran away. You didn't stick around to see the consequences and damage that both of you caused!" screamed Taylor. "You weren't around to see my mom beat my ass until I blacked out, you weren't around to see her turn into an alcoholic. Do you have any idea how it feels to have your own mother give you away because you remind her too much of the man that betrayed her? No you don't…you don't get to make up for it now dad…especially by buying stuff to make up for you horrible parenting!" screamed Taylor almost out of breath as she wiped some of the tears from her face.

"With one decision dad, you turned me into an instant charity case and it was totally unfair. I didn't deserve that. But you know what, even though you put me through all of that, some how I still managed to survive" she said a little more calmly. "I survived without you, and I'm not totally fine but I guarantee I will get there without you" she said.

"Taylor I want to fix this…tell me how to get you to forgive me" stuttered out Kevin. He hadn't stop crying yet.

"You want to fix this dad…fix it by letting me go. Sign the adoption papers so I can move on with my life. You've gotten to move on. You have a new wife, baby, and house with new things…I just want to make it through high school without any more drama…I want you out of my life" she said quietly.

Kevin was taken back, "How can you ask that of me? You're my daughter and I love you, I want you in my life Taylor, I need you in my life" he said still a little shocked by her request of not wanting him in her life.

"You know all I heard was 'me' and 'I'. For once stop being selfish…this is what is best for me to move on. I don't want to see you in love with another woman, especially Troy's mother. I don't want to see you develop a relationship with another child, when you willingly gave up the relationship with the daughter you already had. I just want to move on and make it with people that actually think of others when making huge life decisions" said Taylor. "I just need you to sign the adoption papers, you want me to forgive you than that's the way…letting me go" said Taylor quietly as she turned her back towards her father, signaling the end of their discussion.

Kevin stood for sometime looking at his daughter. Somebody he barely recognized and it was entirely his fault that she was this way…a completely damaged person. He finally made his way towards the bedroom door as he took one look back at Taylor, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He closed the door behind him as he looked over a Troy's shut door. Deciding today was a total lost cause, he made his way to his room where his wife was already in bed, beckoning him to come join her. Lucille heard the entire conversation and she wasn't surprised to see that he had tears still running out of his eyes. Kevin walked over to his pregnant wife and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly as he continued to let the tears fall from his eyes…he heard Lucille join him as the both lamented over the fact that their relationships with their first children was forever changed and ruined.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you guys for the love and reviews. I didn't know how you guys would respond because I had been gone for so long. I was battling cancer and Thank God, I've won! So I kinda wanted to finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. Please leave plenty of reviews and critiques._

Taylor was outside early the next morning working up a nice sweat. Apparently her father had put in a nice sized basketball court in the backyard with two brand new basketballs right next to the hoop; one for Troy and one for her. Basketball had become her new way of relieving stress along with just sitting in one place and starring pointlessly into space. She figured working on her current favorite sport would be much better than looking crazy.

She didn't get much sleep the night before; it's hard enough to sleep in a new place but top that with the conversations she had with Troy and her dad and Taylor was certain there would be plenty of more sleepless nights in store.

Taylor shot the ball and heard the hoop make the _swish_ sound she had become so accustomed to. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched intently while she worked on her shot. He watched as she always used the perfect form to shoot, as at least ninety percent of the baskets went through the hoop. Noting that Troy and her other coaches did an outstanding job on her, it was then he realized what should have been done a long time ago. Something to end this family dispute that he was the cause of.

Walking away from the door, he strode downstairs to his office located in the basement. Opening his desk, he took out an envelope and signed the copy of papers that were sent to him by Stephen's lawyer. Folding the papers back up, he made a quick phone call and walked upstairs to the back door where he stood and watched his first born continue her morning practice. After about five minutes he decided it was time to face the music, he opened the door and walked out to the court he had built for her and Troy.

Clearing his throat, he got Taylor's attention just before she let go of the basketball for a shot. Taylor starred at the man who conceived her, and even though she shouldn't, she instantly felt guilt for the way she spoke to him the previous night. Kevin broke his eyes away from his only daughter and focused them on the envelope he had, which he unknowingly was tapping against his fingers.

"Taylor" he began, "uh…what you said last night had me thinking and kept me from sleeping at all. A lot of what you said was true and it's time I fully face the consequences for the decisions I've made. Not only face them but live with them" he paused glancing at Taylor quickly. "So this morning while I was watching you practice, it dawned on me how different your life is now and how I'm one hundred percent responsible for that" he said clearing his throat.

Taylor shuffled her feet as she held the basketball in her hands. "Tay" continued her father, "you do deserve a chance to move on and live your own life. I just selfishly thought I could be a part of it still and I know that not to be true, especially since I'm the one who messed it up in the first place. I apologize for my part in it, I apologize for being an horrible father" he said as his voice started to break, "but mostly I'm sorry for hurting you, not only me but your mother because she only did what she did because I left…and because I left the way I did, I hope me signing these adoption papers will be the start of you one day forgiving me" he said holding out the envelope for Taylor, while not giving her eye contact.

Taylor hesitantly grabbed for the adoption papers. Her whole goal for being here had been realized but yet she felt hurt more than joyous. This is what she wanted all along right? To be free and start over; to move on. Why such feeling of guilt and sudden despair? Is it because this was the final nail in the coffin on her family? What use to be was suddenly no more with her father's signature; as if her family never existed, maybe it never did and she just didn't realize it. "Th…thanks dad" she said quietly.

"Sure" he replied almost inaudibly. Kevin turned suddenly and proceeded to walk away, "If you want me to call Stephen to come and pick you up I will" he said as he walked back into the house. Taylor stood there and an almost stunned silence; she couldn't believe that with just one argument he signed the papers. She figured they would at least be battling for a week before he even thought about signing those papers. Whatever it was, Taylor was at least happy the hard part was over. Now she had to decide whether to stay here for the rest of her break or stick around for Troy, even if he was behaving like a total douche.

Troy sat at the edge of his bed, staring into space. He was pondering over the events from last night, and the more he thought about it the more embarrassed he became. His behavior last night was almost the exact same as a toddler who was having a tantrum because they couldn't have their way. Not only was he embarrassed but he was sure he had screwed things up with Taylor. He didn't know how long she was going to keep putting up with his crap but he knew his days were numbered with her if he continued on this path. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, as his mother walked…more like waddled in before waiting for a response. She walked right over to Troy and sat beside him. Troy's body automatically tensed up with the addition of his mom.

"Rough night" said his mother quietly.

"Yeah" sighed out Troy quietly. Lucille shook her head in acknowledgement; she could honestly say she hadn't gotten much rest herself. Being under this constant stress couldn't be good for the baby.

"Troy, I know you've been disgusted and surely disappointed with my decisions as of late. I haven't been the best mother to you and I'm truly sorry about all the pain I caused you…and your father. Looking back I would have done a lot of things differently instead of hurting one of the most important people in my life. But I've made these decisions and I have to live with them even though I don't want to. I really thought I could have you in my life Troy but it's obvious you want nothing to do with me and honestly I don't blame you. Kevin and I decided that you should go back home to your dad and we shouldn't force either one of you to stay somewhere you obviously don't want to be" she said quietly while unconsciously rubbing her belly.

Troy remained quiet as his body became less tense. Not really knowing why he felt himself grab his mom into a hug and he began to cry. It's like all the emotion he felt over the last months came pouring out and all he wanted in the end was his mom. Lucille felt that instant connection again between mother and child and she rocked her son in her arms as she continued to apologize for her failure as a parent. Troy knew in that moment that his healing process of forgiveness was really starting to began. Maybe there was some truth to what Ms. Peterson had been saying all along; all Troy wanted was his mom back and he wanted to stop being so angry; to stop hurting.

Lucille continued to hold her son until his crying had calmed down tremendously. Troy let go as he wiped away some tears that were still stained on his face. He let his breathing become steadier before he responded to his mother. "You said you would have done things differently…what would you have changed?" asked Troy with his voice still a little shaky.

Lucille inhaled and exhaled deeply as she thought about Troy's question. "I think I would have told you how I felt about Kevin, I would have told you the truth and been honest with not only you but your dad Troy. You both deserved that and I was being selfish when I ran off with Kevin. I would have asked your dad for a divorce first and did things the proper way instead of looking for an easy way out because in the end it only caused people more pain" she said quietly. "I would have been more honest with myself about my feelings for Kevin from the jump".

"It still would have hurt though" said Troy quietly. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"I was in love…more in love than I have ever been with a man in my life" she said looking off into space.

"How did you and he start anyway?" Troy asked a little angrier than he intended.

"I think some things should stay private Troy out of respect for everyone involved" she sighed heavily, "but if I was honest from the beginning none of this would have ever gotten this far".

"You said you should have been honest but you won't even tell me how all this started" said Troy irritably, "just tell me the truth for once mom".

Lucille was quiet for sometime as she pondered whether or not to tell her son everything. _"There are some things that children shouldn't know about their parents"_ she thought to herself. "Troy…it's a really complicated past. I can tell you some things but certain things have to remain private for the sake of others" she said softly.

Troy nodded his head in comprehension and waited quietly for his mother to continue.

"Kevin and I aren't something that just happened…it's a relationship that spanned over twenty years. We were young teens who were so deep in love that it hurt to be apart from one another. We dated for a few years and we made our own reality and could care less about what people thought of us being in an interracial relationship; it helped that another couple was in the same boat we were so we ended up hanging around each other all the time. Even though Kevin and I couldn't care about what our friends and strangers thought about our relationship, we ended up hiding it from our family more so our parents" she said quietly.

"It was our private ecstasy and escape from everything, but reality had a way of creeping up as it tends to do and our relationship was exposed to the world. Not only was our relationship exposed but so was our friends relationship" she said getting a little teary eyed. "It was devastating to all involved but it was made clear by all of our parents that the relationships was to end that instant…so we did".

"So you guys just stopped being together" said Troy clearly shocked by the revelation his mom had loved a guy since her teen years that wasn't his father...a guy that he clearly hated, "I mean I don't understand if you loved Kevin so much, than why give him up so easily?" asked Troy looking bewildered. It wasn't as if Troy condoned the relationship between his mom and Kevin but he couldn't fathom someone forcing him to dump Taylor.

"It's complicated Troy. Let's just say it was best for everyone involved that our relationship ended, as well as our friends" she said quietly as Troy shook his head partly in disbelief and partly in disapproval. "Sacrificing our happiness ensured that unnecessary actions wouldn't have to be taken. So I moved on, I met your dad a year later and we got married and had you. Kevin found Sharon and moved on also with his family. We thought we were doing the right thing…I mean everything was working out until one day at one of the community parties, Kevin just gave me this look…and that was the beginning of the end for us".

Troy was quiet because he knew all about the look and how that one look could change everything.

"So there you have it, I should have been honest with you and your dad once I realized those feelings for Kevin I thought I had put away came resurfacing with a vengeance. I'm sorry for hurting you Troy and I can't apologize enough, I just hope you forgive me. I really want you to be a part of our lives, especially when the baby comes" she said.

Troy got up and started to pace around the room. In his heart he really wanted to forgive his mom, especially knowing some of what happened but it still hurt. "You know mom, you choose Kevin over me, your son. I understand that you sacrificed your own happiness for years…I really do, but you just left me in the balance. It hurts mama" he said looking his mom square in the eyes.

Lucille felt tears fall out of her eyes. The magnitude of her decision to run away with Kevin had all come to this moment. Seeing her son vulnerable and hurt and knowing she could have prevented it all with just being honest. "I know it still hurts and I feel like I will be paying for my actions for the rest of my life but…somehow I think you understand what it's like to be in love with a McKessie" she said knowingly while wiping her face, "but I know for a fact you understanding that doesn't excuse my behavior".

Troy looked at his mother as he arched his eyebrow, "How did you know?" he asked.

"I heard you guys talking in the bathroom when you first got here…I was spying" she said slightly ashamed.

Troy chortled slightly as he walked up to his mom and gave her a bear hug, gently of course because of the baby. "I miss you mom" he said giving her a peck on the cheek, "I miss you a whole lot and I'm really trying here but I have to be honest it might take me awhile to get use to this. Not to mention dad…he was hurt if not more by all this. Does he even know what you just told me?" questioned Troy releasing his mother.

"No he doesn't, but hopefully one day he will allow me to explain it to him when his anger subsides, until then can you keep it between us?" she asked, "Not even Taylor should know".

"Yeah I can do that" he sighed. Troy reached down again and embraced the woman that gave him life, until a knock on the door startled them both. "Come in" said Troy. Taylor opened the door and was a little surprised Troy and his mom relaxed and not yelling at one another…or more like Troy yelling at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt…I can come back later" said Taylor.

"Nonsense, I was on my way downstairs to force your dad to fix breakfast. By the look of you, it looks like you could use some also" said Lucille sweetly.

Taylor looked down and noticed how sweaty she was. After her dad walked away she stayed on the court to play and try to clear her head about her dad signing the adoption papers. "Yeah some breakfast would be great actually, since I didn't eat much last night either" said Taylor quietly not really making eye contact with Lucille.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" said Lucille as Troy helped her up off of the bed. Lucille waddled her way to the bedroom door as Taylor moved out of her way. Lucille shut the door behind her as she made her way down to her husband feeling like a weight had been lifted. _"Finally things look like it's for the better around here"_ she thought to herself.

Troy went to sit down on the bed and patted the space next to him indicating he wanted Taylor to sit down. Taylor instead walked across the room and stood in front of him leaning back against his new desk while crossing her hands across her chest, indicating to Troy that he was still in deep crap from the night before. Troy looked down and sighed; "Look Tay, I'm sorry about last night…" he began.

"Troy I honestly can't take another apology today, let's just chalk it up to a stressful situation and move on please" she said a little exasperated.

"I would but you won't sit down next to me" said Troy getting a little irritated.

"I didn't want to sit down because I'm still sweaty from this morning and I'm still a little agitated with you" she said rolling her eyes. "I don't want to turn this into a big deal. I just came in to tell you that I'm going back home. Kevin called my dad and I'm just gonna go".

Troy was taken aback by the news. Not only that she planned on leaving but that she was now calling her biological father by his first name and calling her adoptive father dad, "I thought you said you weren't gonna leave until he signed the papers" said Troy looking at Taylor intently. Taylor reached down into her shorts pocket and pulled out the envelope and handed it to Troy.

Troy took the envelope and read the contents inside, his mouth dropping when he saw Kevin's signature at the bottom indicating he gave all parental rights to The Danforths. "Wow Tay…this is shocking yet amazing" he said folding the paper back up and placing it inside the envelope.

"Yeah" she responded quietly, "I haven't fully processed everything and I don't think I can do that here, so I asked him to call my dad to come and pick me up. He said he already made the phone call earlier this morning…so I'm gone".

There was a sudden and tense stillness that encompassed the room. Taylor just made her decision without even bothering to ask Troy what he thought she should do. Taylor knew she was hurting Troy by making this sudden decision, but the longer she stayed in this house the more angrier and unhappy she became. It was best if she just left.

"I mean you couldn't come to me and talk to me Taylor before you made this choice" said Troy a little angry. "I thought we were gonna talk about things".

"You mean the way we talked about things last night when you practically ignored me" said Taylor clearly upset. Troy sucked in air as he tried to control his anger before he blew up at Taylor, he had to remind himself that she was his girlfriend and in just as much pain as he was. "I tried apologizing for that Tay" he said through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know" she said as tears just suddenly poured down her face and she began gasping for air. Troy scrambled from his bed and pulled Taylor into him immediately, "Hey calm down Tay" said Troy as he rubbed her back. But the more he tried to soothe her, the more upset she became. Instead of telling her to calm down he just let her have her moment as he continued to stroke her back gently. Once she was a little calmer he shuffled her over to his bed and positioned her to continue to lie on his chest as he continued to comfort her.

Once Taylor had finally settled herself, she looked into Troy's eyes and gently gave him a soft kiss as her face was still stained with tears. "Troy" she said brokenly while breaking away from him, "I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you" she said sniffling slightly.

"Taylor" Troy said seriously, "you're not gonna lose me".

"I never thought in a million years that I would lose my family…but I did. Troy if I stay here, I can guarantee you, that we won't survive this. This place is toxic for our relationship, and I love you too much to give you up…especially to people and a situation that was screwed up to begin with" rushed out Taylor.

"I understand your fear Tay, but I just honestly made a break through with my mom and we are finally beginning to work on the mother son thing" said Troy quietly. "Tay there is so much more to the situation than you and I ever thought".

"It still doesn't excuse what they did" said Taylor quietly.

"No it doesn't, but it helps me to understand even if it's just a little bit" he said.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Taylor.

"If you can't stay here because of the drama Tay then I guess we're going home" said Troy matter-of-factly.

"But Troy, it's obvious you want to work things out with your mom…I think it's better if you stay and I go" said Taylor. She cut Troy off as he began to protest, "My family is beyond saving right now, I'm officially adopted, my moms an alcoholic with a tendency for violence, and I'm dating a boy who I'm totally in love with but we are about to share the same sibling in less than a couple months…basically put, it's a done deal on my end. You might have a chance to at least salvage something with your mom, plus you still have your dad" said Taylor.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds like we should be on an episode of Maury" chuckled Troy. Taylor broke into the first genuine smile she felt like she had in a couple of weeks. "I guess you're right" she laughed out.

"I don't know about being away from you for these next couple of weeks" said Troy.

"I rather lose you for a couple of weeks than lose you forever" said Taylor quietly while given Troy that look that always weakened him to his core. Troy gently grabbed Taylor's face and began placing soft kisses on her lips. Taylor gripped the back of Troy's head as she deepened the kiss. The two unlikely lovers continue to kiss but not in a passionate way, in a way that was meant by true love and true love only…with tenderness and complete compassion.

They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear the door open. They heard a familiar voice shout out their names but Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned towards the door and was completely stunned by who was standing there "Chad! What are you doing here?" she asked clearly in shock as she stood up.

Chad stood in the doorway with his mouth half opened looking between Taylor and Troy. It took him awhile to register Taylor's question, and he stammered slightly as he tried to answer, "I…I came with dad, your dad called this morning and said you wanted to come home, but I see you're a little preoccupied. I'll go downstairs and wait" said Chad clearly hurt as he walked away slowly from the door.

Taylor looked at Troy as he stood, "Troy" she said close to tears again.

"Yeah Tay…I know" he sighed heavily. _"So much for drama free"_ thought Troy to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for hanging in there with me. Leave some reviews and critiques. Much love always…sorry about the delay._

**Seasons Change**

Taylor bound down the steps after showering and packing back up her duffle bag, she had just unpacked the night before. She was extremely famished from her early morning workout and emotional breakdown with Troy. There was a strong smell of breakfast food coming from the kitchen and it was making her stomach do double flips in anticipation of its goodness.

She dropped her duffle bag down by the front door in the foyer and noticed her biological father and her adoptive father packing away all her Christmas gifts and numerous technological toys into the trunk. She assumed they must have come into the bedroom and taken everything while she was in the shower. She must have stood there longer than she realized because Chad rounded the side of the car with his hair in his signature ponytail. They made immediate eye contact and she could see the pain that was in them and a wave of guilt filled her entire body.

Taylor broke eye contact and walked into the dinning room. She saw Troy sitting at the table already partaking of his morning meal. Sitting next to him she took a huge breath and sighed, placing her head in her hands. Troy dropped his fork, and pulled Taylor over to him and started to give her a massage.

"Tay, this one is out of our control. It's nothing you can do…he'll talk to us when he's ready and we'll tell him the truth" said Troy.

"Which is what?" she asked looking up at him.

"That we're in love and have been for some time" Troy said simply.

Taylor stared at him through her almond shaped eyes and remembered why she fell for him in the first place. "You're right" she said leaning over and giving him a small peck on the lips. Troy smiled as she reached out for a plate and started grabbing various breakfast foods from the platter Lucille laid out.

Taylor and Troy both ate in silence as the small grunts coming from Troy and continuous eating coming from Taylor confirmed to Lucille, who was watching from the doorway, that the food was delicious. She decided to cook, while Kevin helped pack up the car. Her husband was having a really hard morning and she knew he needed to keep busy.

"I see you two were hungry" Lucille said. Both Troy and Taylor looked up slightly embarrassed but nodding their heads giving her confirmation that everything was good.

Troy took a big gulp of orange juice and cleared his throat before he spoke, "Mom, you really should be sitting down and resting" said Troy standing up and guiding his mom to one of the dining room chairs. Taylor watched as Lucille waddled slightly to the seat and lowered her self into the chair gingerly, making sure she didn't bump her stomach on anything. Staring at Lucille's stomach, Taylor felt a pang in her gut and heart as she realized her younger sibling was there in the room with them.

"I…I just want to say thank you Ms. Lucille for the food and hospitality" said Taylor softly.

Lucille sighed as she looked at the beautiful young teenager, "You're welcome sweetie…anytime" she replied. It dawned on Lucille that this was the first decent conversation she had with Taylor, including the one this morning, in what felt like years. She knew it was partly her fault that Taylor had the year from hell, "Taylor…I want to apologize for my part in all of this. I wish you would stay but I understand why you don't want to be here…I'm really sorry for everything" Lucille said as her voice started to break.

Taylor didn't know how to reply, so she glanced at Troy and shook her head in understanding. Troy grabbed his mom's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me…and your dad. We love and need you around, especially for your little brother" said Lucille wiping a tear from her face.

Taylor looked up at Lucille with her last statement. Troy audibly gasped, "It's a boy mom" he asked.

"Yeah…you guys are having a little brother" she said rubbing her stomach slightly. Taylor didn't know how to respond as she felt the heat rise up to her neck. She had so many emotions going on inside her. One thing she was sure of was that she needed to get away so she could sort everything out in her one way and on her own time.

Troy noticed the awkwardness that Taylor was feeling and walked over to sit down next to her and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it strongly. Taylor looked over at Troy as he made it known non-verbally that things would work out and be okay. She acknowledged him by squeezing his hand back.

"I think that's everything" announced Stephen as he came into the dinning room, followed by Chad and Kevin, "You ready to go Tay" he asked looking over at the young teens. Even though he knew this was a delicate situation, Stephen could hardly contain his excitement that Taylor was finally his baby girl. He knew that Kevin was hurting…Kevin barely said two words to him while they were packing up the car, but somehow he felt like this was the best thing for right now.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Lucille, "we have plenty of food for you to enjoy" she said pointing at the platter in the center of the dinning room table.

"Oh no thanks" replied Stephen, "the Mrs. already cooked up some good vittles this morning…but thanks for asking. Chad would you like something to eat?" asked Stephen to his first born.

Chad had been standing behind his father looking at Troy and Taylor. The more he thought about what he saw this morning the angrier he got. Unbeknownst to him, he was shooting daggers at both Troy and Taylor, which didn't go unnoticed by the young couple or Lucille and Kevin.

"No thanks dad, I'm just gonna wait in the car until you guys are ready" he said walking away not waiting for a response.

Stephen noticed that Chad had a complete attitude shift from the one he had when they left in the morning. He didn't know what was going on but maybe this house was toxic for young people. Maybe it was in the best interest to get Taylor home in a hurry. "Um Taylor sweetie are you finished or do you need more time" he asked again.

"Oh…I'm done dad. I'm ready to go" she said getting up out of her seat while she began cleaning up her mess, with Troy doing the same. She didn't realize what she had said until she looked up in saw the hurt look that was in Kevin's eyes. It killed Kevin inside to hear his daughter call another man dad. He felt his eyes water and promptly excused himself to the kitchen before he broke down in front of everyone.

Taylor hung her head down and sighed heavily. She kept screwing up everything; her eyes began to water from the shear embarrassment of hurting her biological father…no matter how angry she was at him, she didn't want to hurt him in this way. Without hesitation Troy scooped Taylor up and clutched her close to his body, she responded by clutching his shirt and burying her head in the nape of his neck. He whispered sweet words of encouragement that Lucille or Stephen weren't able to decipher. Whatever he said was helping calm Taylor down before she could really get upset.

Lucille excused herself from the dinning room to go check on her husband. She knew that he was in a lot of pain over losing Taylor, but honestly they had no one to blame but themselves.

Stephen noticed how dependent Troy and Taylor had become to one another over the last few months but this was different. Something had changed between them, and he was starting to wander if what his wife suspected of the two teens was true…that they were dating.

"I hate to break this up but I think we should get on the road" said Stephen quietly. Troy released Taylor and gave her another encouraging look. Taylor shook her head in understanding and began to finish cleaning up her mess. "Don't worry about that Tay, I'll get it. Let me walk you to the door" said Troy quietly. It really just dawned on Troy that he wouldn't be seeing Taylor for the next couple of weeks and it was hurting him more than ever. Troy grabbed Taylor's hand and directed them to the foyer. The door was still slightly open and Taylor's duffle bag had already been taken to the car.

Stephen came behind the teens and announced that he would be waiting in the car, "Troy could you tell Kevin and your mom thanks for everything" he said quietly. Troy nodded his head and Stephen headed out the door to the car, where Chad was already waiting, leaving the door wider than it was before. Troy watched as Stephen walked to the car and got in, noting that Chad didn't even say goodbye to him. When he turned back Taylor was staring at him, given him that look that weakened him to his core. She leaned in and kissed Troy with all the love she could muster inside.

Troy pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her small frame. He wanted to value the little bit of time he had left with Taylor, knowing it would only be two weeks before he saw her but it would feel like an eternity.

Stephen looked at the kissing couple through his rear view mirror, confirming what his wife had suspected and what he felt inside earlier. Making a decision that he would have to watch Taylor more carefully from now on when she was around Troy, he also realized that this was the reason his son was in the back of the car, looking out of the window, mad at the world. He saw that his son had tried to hide the fact that he was crying earlier. This adjustment of adding Taylor to the family was going to be a difficult process indeed.

Taylor and Troy continued their impromptu make out session until they heard someone clear their throat. Breaking apart the teens looked back and saw Lucille and Kevin looking at them. Taylor and Troy felt themselves blush, but it was more noticeable on Troy's face.

"We just wanted to say our goodbyes" said Lucille quietly walking up and giving Taylor a small hug. Taylor responded slightly, she still felt uncomfortable with everything. "Be safe honey" said Lucille placing her hand on Taylor's face and looking at her adoringly. "I truly am sorry for all this".

"I know" whispered Taylor.

Next her biological father walked up to her and embraced her in a bear hug. Taylor still feeling strange about the whole ordeal just let him hug her. "I'm sorry about everything again…and I'll love you forever" said Kevin as tears streamed down his eyes. Without waiting for a response he walked up the steps and could be heard chocking up some more. Troy just looked after where Kevin had just been and felt sort of guilty for not believing that their parents didn't love them.

Taylor was visibly fighting back tears, and Lucille decided it was best if she went to console her husband. Without saying a word she slowly walked up the steps and to the back room to help her husband deal.

Troy pulled Taylor to him, "I'm gonna miss you so much Taylor Rose" said Troy, fighting back tears himself. Taylor finally let her tears fall from her eyes. She pulled away from Troy, "Do you think I'm making the right decision Troy?" she asked visibly shaking at this point.

"I think you are doing what is best for you to start this healing process. I don't think you came to this decision lightly Tay. Kevin's a big boy, he will get through this" said Troy looking Taylor in the eyes intently. "Honestly right now Tay, I think it's okay to be a little selfish. I'm gonna miss you like crazy but I do believe you're making the right choice" he said, wiping the tears from off her cheeks and kissing them softly.

"Troy I love you so much…and I'm gonna miss you too" she said embracing him. She clutched him closely to her hoping to remember every imprint of his body. The couple stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes, when Taylor pulled away. "I think I should get going" she said softly.

"C'mon I walk you to the car" said Troy grabbing her hand. They made their way to the passenger's side of the car, where Troy opened the front door for Taylor to get in. Once she was seated and buckled, he squeezed her hand one more time and whispered goodbye. Nodding to Mr. Danforth he gave Taylor a small wave before closing the door and walking away from the car, not before trying to catch Chad's eyes. But Chad purposely held his head down and ignored Troy, something Troy noticed; realizing his friendship with Chad had taken a hit.

Troy stood in the driveway as he watched Mr. Danforth pull out. He saw Taylor looking at him as they made a right onto the street slowly. She waved again and he did the same in return. He stood in the driveway until he couldn't see the car no more. Taking a deep breath he made his way back to inside the house.

Inside the car the tension in the air was palpable. There was music on the radio but no one was listening. Chad was cursing himself quietly for forgetting his iPod so he could block everything out, and Taylor had made herself into a ball in the front seat as she fought back getting over emotional. She felt bad about what happened with her dad but she realized that it was necessary for her to start healing and moving on to her new life. More importantly than that, she was desperately going to miss Troy. She hadn't realized how much she depended on Troy these last months, until she actually had to separate from him. Then there was Chad; she had no idea how she was going to deal with the fact that he walked in on Troy and herself. Fear the size of a grapefruit had permanently settled in her stomach in anticipation of how the teenage Danforth would deal with the new information he received that morning. There was one Danforth she was forever grateful for though.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up Mr. Danforth" said Taylor breaking the silent awkwardness in the car, "sorry if it inconvenienced you" she whispered.

Stephen glanced at her from the corner of his eyes "This was absolutely no inconvenience Taylor…and it's dad as long as you still want to call me that" he said taking his hand to squeeze hers tightly, "for as long as you want…you hear me girl".

"Yeah dad…I hear you" said Taylor looking at her adoptive father. Chad rolled his eyes in the back of his head; he finally has had enough of Taylor and her drama. Not only did she reject him but now she's coming in and taken over his whole family. Chad's anger was getting the best of him and he wasn't thinking clearly. His face was flustered and he decided it was best if he laid across the backseat and just waited out the rest of this short road trip.

Once they were back home the twins ran outside and engulfed Taylor in a hug. She made sure to kiss them both and give as much attention as possible. Chad got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Dismissing his little brothers he made his was to the trunk of the car where his father met him.

"Chad your attitude has shifted something horrible since this morning" announced his father. Chad continued to pull Taylor's luggage and gifts out of the trunk as if he didn't hear his father speaking. "I'm advising you to get it into check before this day is done" said Stephen sternly. Chad picked up some of the luggage and walked away without uttering a word. Stephen grabbed his arm and jerked him back towards him; "Do you understand me Chad Ignatius Danforth" said his father through clenched teeth.

Chad fought the urge to jerk his arm away and nodded his head in understanding as his nostrils flared angrily. Getting in an argument with his dad wasn't what he wanted, but it sure did irk him that he was always coming to the defense of Taylor and not to his at all. He fought back tears as he nodded his head again to let his father know he got the message. Letting his son go, Stephen watched a Chad scurried up the steps to the house and walked in. Passing his mother by with out one word, he went straight to Taylor's room and dropped her belongings on her bed. _"She can unpack her own crap" _he thought to himself angrily.

Chad walked back out to the living room and noticed that his makeshift family had the rest of Taylor's stuff so he high tailed it up to his room and slammed the door behind him. If he was gonna 'check' his attitude like his father said it was best if he did it by himself.

The slam didn't go unnoticed by the people downstairs. Debra gave her husband a questioning look, but he shook his head indicating that they would talk about it later. Everyone placed the rest of Taylor's things in her room.

"Alright twins, hit the back yard and play while Taylor gets settled" said Mr. Danforth to his younger sons. The bushy haired boys ran out screaming and laughing. They truly were happy that Taylor was home even though she had been gone only a day. Taylor felt her self genuinely smile as she could still hear the boys running through the house getting their things together for free time outside.

"Taylor will you be able to settle in by yourself hun, I want to get dinner started" asked Mrs. Danforth.

"Oh yes ma'am, I can take everything from here…honestly I'm just glad to be back home" said Taylor waking over to Debra and giving her a hug.

"Your always welcomed here sweetie…to be honest with you I'm glad you're here also" she said giving her a small kiss on the forehead before letting her go. "C'mon husband, come help me with dinner" she said pulling Stephen by his shirt. "Give Taylor some peace of mind".

Taylor appreciated the time alone. She immediately got her phone and called Troy, but instead of hearing his real life voice she got his voice mail instead. She left him a message letting him know that she got home safely and that she couldn't wait to talk to him and let him know how much she loved him. Taylor began unpacking her clothing and trying to figure out the new technology her biological dad bought her, _"This computer really is nice"_ thought Taylor to herself.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Stephen was updating his wife on what happened at the 'new' McKessie household. He told her that her suspicions of Troy and Taylor dating turned out to be very true and how it contributed to their son being in a super funk. He told her about Kevin breaking down and how Taylor unintentionally hurt his feelings. It was a long conversation but the Danforth married couple had to realize what they were getting into.

Debra finished up dinner and the whole family found themselves around the dinning room table partaking of a lovely meal. Chad's time a lone hadn't but him in a better mood at all. Instead of pouting he decided to remain quite in everyone including the twins left him alone.

Taylor was actually in a good mood at dinner. She had finished unpacking her room and she was looking forward for the rest of her Christmas vacation to be drama free. She even thought about everything she was going to say to Chad once he calmed down. She was gonna do like Troy suggested and just be honest with him. She shouldn't feel bad that she was madly in love with Troy…I mean she has been in love with him for a very long time. Chad may not like what she has to say but at least she wasn't afraid to deal with it anymore.

While Taylor was thinking about her plan, Chad happened to look up at her and the anger that he was trying to suppress was started to boil to the top. _"I dare she sit here with a smirk on her face, enjoying my family! How could she do this to me? When Troy was cussing her out and degrading her like she was a whore in the street…who was there? Me! I was the one who took her in and helped her out, and how does she repay me…by making out with Troy in his bedroom"_ thought Chad to himself. His nostrils were starting to flare again and it didn't go unnoticed by his mom.

"Taylor would you pass me those green beans honey" asked Mr. Danforth.

"Sure dad. No problem at all" replied Taylor.

"HE'S NOT YOUR DAD TAYLOR, HE'S MINE!" shouted Chad standing up, causing everyone to stop and look at him with their mouth's ajar.

Taylor was shocked but she felt fresh tears come and in a instant they made a steady stream down her face. "I'm…so sorry Chad" she stuttered out.

"You just ought to be! This is my family and you can intrude like this!" yelled Chad again. He knew he had crossed the line but it was too late, the words were already out of his mouth.

Before Taylor could respond, Mrs. Danforth was out of her chair and had crossed the dining room in two strides. If you'd blink you would have missed her. Without saying a single word she slapped her first born son, hard across the face. "Get out of my sight right now" she said through clenched teeth. Chad's face was already turning red and he was shocked that his mother, not his father, had disciplined him in such a manner. He was so stunned that he just stood there looking at her.

"NOW!" she yelled, causing the younger boys and Taylor to jump. Chad felt a lone tear escape his eye before he moved swiftly upstairs to his room. It finally dawned on him that when it came between Taylor and him, his parents would always pick Taylor. He flopped down on his bed and cried into his pillow.

"Boy's upstairs now" said Mr. Danforth to his young twins. The boys still looked shocked by the events but they both scooted their chairs out and darted up the steps.

Taylor was still shocked by what Chad had done and tears were just leaving her eyes at a steady pace. She apologized again before excusing herself and running to her room.

Stephen looked up at his wife who was still standing in the spot where she had just slapped her son. Her hand was over her chest as she was trying to control her breathing, while looking at her husband. "Go see about Taylor" she said quietly trying to regain her composure. Stephen nodded and got up and did as his wife had told him.

Walking around the corner he could hear Taylor in her room crying. Without even knocking he opened the door and walked in. Taylor had flung herself on her bed and she was ironically crying into her pillow. The sight he saw literally broke his heart, he was still so shocked at his son's behavior, what happened hadn't fully registered. But when he gained composure he promised himself he was going to knock the hell out of Chad. Walking over to the bed, he scooped Taylor up and clutched her to his chest.

"Taylor Rose, you are my daughter. I love you and so does my wife. You can and will call me dad as much as you want, whenever you want, and no one can change that except you. Do you understand me girl?" he questioned Taylor. Taylor hadn't stopped crying but she nodded her head and let out a shaky "yes" in response.

"You are welcomed in my household, and don't you ever apologize for who you are in love with again" he said. "Do you love Troy?"

"Yes sir" cried out Taylor.

"Than so be it. My wife and I will support your relationship and your decisions Taylor, as long as they are beneficial to you. And in my humble opinion Troy is good for you…so you keep loving that boy and don't hold your head down in shame and don't ever apologize for the way you feel about him" said Mr. Danforth. "You hear me girl?" he asked.

"Yes sir…I hear you" said Taylor still crying. Mr. Danforth gave Taylor a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go. "I love you" he said quietly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I love you too…dad" she whispered more to herself than to him. Taylor still shaken up and still crying reached for her phone on her night stand. She dialed Troy's number hoping to get in touch with him, but like earlier his phone went to voice mail.

"Where are you Troy?" she asked no one in particular, "I really need you right now".

Taylor lay in bed for the rest of the evening trying to calm herself down. She tried Troy's number at least a dozen more times but she never made contact with him. She was so tired and emotionally drained but she couldn't fall asleep. Around eleven that night, she heard more yelling upstairs and assumed that Chad was getting another ear full for what he had done. She didn't feel bad because he shouldn't have been a jerk to began with.

Finally around one in the morning, her phone rang and it was Troy. She was highly irritated by now and Troy could hear it in her voice when she answered.

"Where the hell have you been Troy?" she yelled into the phone, "I've been calling all afternoon and all night" she said pissed.

"Sorry Tay, I really am…but I'm at the hospital" said Troy.

"The hospital? What the heck is going on Troy?" asked Taylor immediately concerned.

"It's my mom…she had the baby today Taylor…our little brother is here" he said quietly. Taylor's mouth dropped open as she received the most unexpected news of the day. The seasons were definitely changing around in their lives and she hoped she was strong enough to deal with it.


End file.
